


Supanari

by Dongstar



Series: Supanari [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ascension, Futanari, Growth, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, Superpowers, cum flooding, cumflation, excessive cum, expansion, hyper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: In a world where a futanari's penis size determines their power level, Maxine is determined to become the biggest.
Series: Supanari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this series, please subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

In the year 2019, a radioactive meteor crashed into the Pacific Ocean. Shortly thereafter, people started being born with superpowers. Not all people, only women, and not all women, only about three percent of them. It was always obvious when a girl was born with superpowers because all girls born with superpowers were also born with something else: a dick. Endowed with two sets of functioning genitalia, the world called these super-powered hermaphrodites “futanari” or “futas” for short.  
The size of a futa’s penis corresponded to her level of power. A futa with even a one-inch penis would manifest an athletic ability comparable to that of an Olympic athlete, and an intellect that would humble most PHDs. For every added inch of length after five inches, a futa gained new abilities in addition to those already granted by smaller sizes:

Six inches: super strength  
Seven Inches: damage resistance  
Eight inches: super healing  
Nine inches: super speed  
Ten inches: flight  
Eleven Inches: super senses (superior hearing, visual acuity, balance etc…)  
Twelve inches: telekinesis  
Thirteen Inches: energy beams  
Fourteen inches: force fields  
Fifteen inches: telepathy  
Sixteen inches: teleportation  
Seventeen inches and above: ??? (No recorded examples)

The intensity of a futa’s powers scaled exponentially with the total volume of her cock. A futa with a six inch penis might be able to effortlessly bench press five hundred pounds, whereas a futa with a ten inch penis could toss a city bus around with ease. Likewise a futa with a seven inch dick could probably shrug off the punch from a heavyweight boxer, but a futa with a twelve inch dick would shed artillery fire like water of a duck’s back.  
The rules applied to flaccid and erect sizes as well. A futa with a flaccid size of six inches would manifest super strength, but if she had a nine inch erection, she would possess super speed for as long as she could stay hard.  
The average erect penis size for futas was seven and a half inches.  
How did the world respond to the sudden appearance of super-powered, nigh-indestructible supergeniuses? By getting out of their way of course.  
Like they had a choice…

***  
“Wow, Max, you totally blew away yesterday’s Nth-dimensional geometry exam!” exclaimed Katie, her eyes boggling at the outstanding score written across the top of Maxine’s test paper.  
“1000%! I am moved to tears by your brilliance!” declared the teacher’s bold handwriting, accompanied by a whole sticker sheet’s worth of gold stars.  
Maxine shrugged and tried to hide her beaming smile behind the door of her locker. “I spent all night studying for it, and I still had to invent a whole new discipline of mathematics to answer question four!”  
“I was wondering why the Nobel Prize committee was here!” said Katie, fumbling with her locker combination.  
Max rolled her eyes. “It’s actually just a Fields Medal,” she said, unhooking the heavy, solid gold medallion from around her neck and stowing it in her locker next to her advanced biochemistry textbook. It clinked against her Pulitzer and her Palme d’Or. “Besides, now that I think about it, that probably wasn’t the answer the teacher intended when he wrote the test…”  
“Well it’s still pretty impressive!” said Katie, her enthusiasm unflagged. “I know us futas are supposed to be super-geniuses and all, but I don’t have a head for any of this stuff! Heck, I can’t even get my locker combo right!”  
“It’s twenty three left,” Max offered, helpfully. “Besides, Everyone has their own strengths! You’re the most amazing poet I know! Your Ode to a Lost Leaf brought me to tears! So what if you can’t… map the surface of a twelve-dimensional cube to a nineteen dimensional Oberhart-VonErnst structure! You should really try publishing some of your work!”  
Katie blushed. Now it was her turn to hide her face. Lucky she got her combo right in time.  
“Aw, that stuff not for sharing,” she demurred, voice echoing slightly from inside her locker. “Besides you’re good at math and you’re a genius author! Didn’t the novel you wrote in fourth grade win a Newberry?”  
Max blew a dismissive raspberry. “Winning a Newberry is easy; you just have to make the main character’s dog die at the end,” she said.  
“I guess…” Katie was reluctant to let Maxine escape her admiration, but she knew the bashful supergenius didn’t know how to deal with praise.  
“Come on, we’ve got the rest of the day off since Nth-Dimensional geometry is cancelled until they can integrate my equations into a teachable framework,” said Max, taking Katie’s hand. “Let’s grab pizza in town.”  
“I dunno, I should probably stay behind and study for tomorrow’s Cantonese exam,” said Katie. “I still keep getting the tonal variations mixed up with Mandarin!”  
“There’s an easy trick to it,” smiled Max. “I can teach you over pizza. Come on!”  
Max’s hair rippled as if underwater and she lifted up off the ground, along with her backpack and jacket, which obediently tagged along behind her as she sailed off toward the main entrance.  
“No flying in the halls!” barked the hall monitor.  
“Sorry! Sorry!” Max’s tennies squeaked as she made a running landing on the linoleum and speedwalked the remaining thirty feet to the front doors, her backpack slipping itself over her shoulders. Katie waved cheerfully to the hall monitor as she followed her friend outside.  
Katie shielded her eyes from the glare as she stepped out into the sunlight. She’d barely taken two steps before she felt herself yanked three feet to the right!  
“Gah!” Katie yelled, almost falling over but finding herself steadied by a transparent cushion.  
A half-second later, a pair of girls landed on the exact spot Katie had been standing.  
“You okay?” asked Max, rushing over to unruffle her friend. “You almost got a sneaker to the face!”  
Max adjusted her glasses. “Yeah I’m fine, thanks to your quick telekinesis.”  
“Watch where you’re going, spaz!” Sneered one of the girls who’d almost landed on Katie.  
“Why don’t you watch where you’re going, Tiffany!” Max shot back, leaning around Katie to make eye contact with the offending girl.  
((Or I’ll tell everyone it’s you who’s been slipping those creepy stalker notes into Ms. Hartwell’s desk!))  
Tiffany’s sneer vanished like a puff of smoke and her face went pale as a sheet. Maxine’s telepathic message had been spoken directly into Tiffany’s mind, so her friend hadn’t heard.  
“Um, exqueeze me?” said the other girl, taking a step forward and brandishing a sassy finger.  
“J-just forget it, Aven,” Tiffany stuttered, “We’re gonna be late.”  
Without even a glance back at Maxine, Tiffany hurried her friend inside.  
“I don’t even know why Maxine hangs out with that dweeb,” Maxine overheard Aven’s voice after the doors closed. Katie probably hadn’t heard, but Maxine wouldn’t be able to tell for sure without peeking into her mind, and that was a line Maxine was staunchly unwilling to cross.  
It had been impossible for Max to totally resist using her telepathy to read people’s minds since acquiring the ability last month. She often caught herself doing it without even realizing, casually perusing the minds of her classmates, teachers and passersby on the street outside in moments of boredom as one might scroll through one’s smartphone to check social media. It was during one of those casual browsing sessions that she learned Tiffany’s secret. But whenever she caught herself looking into other people’s heads in this way, she immediately closed off her mind. It made her uncomfortable to learn someone else’s inmost thoughts and desires without their permission. To peek into the mind of her best friend seemed like a violation that was inappropriate in the extreme.  
“They should know there’s a designated zone for takeoffs and landings,” said Max, huffily.  
“Says the girl who was just told off for flying in the halls,” teased Katie.  
“Yeah, well at least I know how to watch where I’m going. C’mon.” Max strode off in the direction of the launch area. A couple of other girls were already there. One of them, a short, Indian girl with a long braid of ink black hair that extended to the small of her back, waved cordially at Max and Katie as they approached.  
“Oi, Katie! Max! Good on you for getting us out of Nth-dimensional geometry for the rest of the month!” she yelled. Dezerea’s family had moved to America from the UK, so she spoke in a distinct Scottish accent.  
“We’ll see if you’re still thanking me when you have to re-learn everything you know about hyperbolic topology next semester,” said Maxine, returning the warm smile.  
“Hey, Dezerea,” said Katie.  
“Well, if I keep growing at the rate I’ve been these past few weeks, by next semester I’ll be giving you a lesson in hyperspatial sphere mapping,” bragged Dezerea, reaching down to grab a handful of her lengthy cock through her sweatpants. The half turgid behemoth was nearly the length of her forearm and easily as thick.  
“I don’t doubt it!” said Maxine, impressed. “Does this mean you finally broke fourteen?”  
“Aye, fourteen and a half,” said Dez, proudly. “Only when I’m hard, though. It works out great when I’m tossing off because I can just put up a force field and I know I won’t be interrupted.”  
“I just lock the door,” said Katie.  
“Yeah but sometimes a lock isn’t enough when you want to really cut loose, right Max?” Dez winked.  
Max played nonchalantly with her hair and pretended she hadn’t heard the question.  
“C’mon, Dez!” a girl called impatiently.  
“Keep your knickers on!” Dez yelled over her shoulder. She turned back to Max and Katie. “Jane and I are flying over to the mall to catch the Avatar remake. It’s supposed to look amazing. Wanna come with?”  
Max looked tempted. She loved sci-fi, but she really wanted to spend some alone time with Katie…  
“I forgot that was out today!” Katie piped up. She loved sci fi even more than Maxine did. Who do you think turned Max on to all the best stuff?  
“Maybe next time. I’m sure you’ll want to see it again,” said Max, putting a hand on Katie’s shoulder.  
Dezerea only missed half a beat before putting on her warm smile again. “You bet; Jamie Trompkins is a mega hunk! I’ll be seeing him again and again in my dreams tonight! Rawr! Later then!”  
The shapely Indian girl jogged off to join her friend, kicking off mid step and meeting her in midair. Max and Katie watched them until they disappeared behind the treetops.  
Katie elbowed Max.  
“Ow! What was that for?” grumbled Max, rubbing the sore spot on her arm. Hypothetically, the megagenius futa could shrug off a direct hit from an Abrams tank, but for some reason human-level contact came through loud and clear. It probably helped that Katie had put a little of her own super strength into the elbow as well…  
“You know I’ve been waiting to see Avatar!” accused Katie. “Why did you tell her no?”  
“I knowww. Sorry,” said Max, gritting her teeth awkwardly. “It’s just… I have something to show you and I can’t wait!”  
“What? What is it?” asked Katie.  
“Not here, come on!”  
Max dropped down into a deep squat and in a blur of lightning speed, launched herself into the air with enough force to crack the asphalt beneath her (the launch area was dotted by several patches marking Max’s previous overeager takeoffs). In the blink of an eye she looked no bigger than a sesame seed vanishing into the cloud layer.  
Katie grumbled and set her bag down on the ground while she thumbed open the buttons on her fly. Whipping out her cock, she started stroking furiously, glancing up impatiently at the patch of sky Maxine had occupied last.  
“You coming?” Maxine called from a hundred feet overhead.  
“Hold your horses! You know I have to get hard before I can fly!” Katie huffed, stroking harder.  
Max descended until she was hovering just over Katie’s head, giving Katie an unobstructed view up the mega-hung futa’s skirt. The sight of Maxine’s swinging, salami-dwarfing cock and her pendulous, cantaloupe-sized balls was more than the visual stimulation Katie needed to get her hard as a rock. She rose up into the air without meaning to and had to twist awkwardly to scoop up her bag before floating up until she was level with Max.  
“You finally ready? Let’s go!” urged Max, aiming herself in the direction of town and arcing off like an arrow shot from a bow.  
Keeping one hand on her dick, Katie sailed off after her.  
“Slow down!” Katie called. The rushing wind filled her cheeks and made her eyes water.  
“Come on, slowpoke!” Max teased, dropping back until she was level with Katie and doing lazy loop de loops around her.  
“I swear you’re getting faster,” puffed Katie.  
Max laughed manically by way of answer and rocketed forward once again. Far ahead, Katie saw a puff of white followed by the time-delayed shockwave of a sonic boom as her friend passed into Mach-scale speeds and soared up into the Jetstream.  
“Showoff,” said Katie when Max came back around.  
“I gotta do something to keep amused while I wait for you to catch up,” said Max, lazily drifting on her back with one leg crossed casually over the other, her lenghy cock flapped beneath her like a fat, olive-brown tail. Maxine’s half-Mexican heritage granted her a permanent deep tan, and her cock had always been several shades darker than the rest of her body.  
Katie could have flown faster, but the chilly, high speed winds were a real boner-killer, and she had to stay hard if she wanted to stay aloft. It took a lot of concentration to keep herself on the edge. If she let herself ejaculate she’d gain a burst of speed, but only in the downward direction.  
Max was snapped out of her lazy flight posture by the sight of a sudden commotion down below.  
“Uh oh, looks like trouble brewing,” said Max.  
“Just let the authorities handle it!” yelled Katie, exasperatedly, but her words were drowned out by the sudden roar of Max’s sonic boom as she shot down toward the town below.

***  
The sudden appearance of futanari wasn’t the only change the meteor had brought to Earth. Along with superpowered dickgirls, the meteor’s radiation sometimes caused people or animals to spontaneously mutate into dangerous monsters. No pattern had yet been established for what caused certain animals to grow to giant-sized savage killing machines, but in the case of humans, the mutations seemed to be linked to strong, sustained negative emotions and the will to do harm.  
Luckily, monster attacks were relatively rare. This was the first one to hit San Futas in almost a year.  
The Monster Control Squad was already on the scene. The neighborhood had been cordoned off and news vans were swarming all around, pressing as close to the police tape as possible.  
Janet Blaze, award-winning futa reporter was first on the scene. Her expertly coiffured brown hair blowing lightly in the wind.  
“Just fifteen minutes ago a dangerous monster exploded out of the suburban home you see behind me, wreaking terror and devastation in its wake. Experts assess based on its intelligent behavior that the monster is a human who has succumbed to mutation. Monster Control Squad first responders are already on the scene and as you can see—” Janet’s audio dissolved in a hash of static as the wind from an explosion nearly bowled her over. Behind her, the tiny figures of the MCS flitted and dove around the monster’s head, peppering it with energy beams.  
“Lead him over here!” called Hawk, gesturing to her team to herd the monster into her line of fire.  
“Beams out!” shouted Ace. Twin beams of blue energy arced from her closed fists, striking the monster on the shoulder in an explosion of sparks.  
RAAARGH! Roared the creature, some kind of cross between a man and a horned toad, blown up to be sixteen feet tall and whipped into a murderous frenzy. It lashed out at Ace with its fifty foot long tongue, the slimy whip missing her by inches.  
Hawk’s green energy beams struck the beast from behind, but the powerful blasts deflected harmlessly off its thick hide.  
MURGH! The creature picked up a nearby car and heaved it at Hawk, who didn’t dodge in time and was knocked through a nearby house by the impact.  
“This thing’s tough!” said Ace. “I dunno if we’re packing enough firepower to stop it!”  
“We can at least hold it off until reinforcements arrive,” said Powell.  
The monster, satisfied that Hawk wasn’t getting up anytime soon, turned its attention to the other two puny creatures in its line of sight.  
RAAAAAAAAAAGH! It bellowed, shaking its slimy, flippery fists in the air.  
Ace and Powell struck combat poses, bracing themselves for the monster’s next onslaught.  
BOOM! The sudden explosion of sound from overhead stopped the monster in its tracks. It barely had time to turn and look before it got its head smashed by a sneaker to the face! POW!  
The impact of Maxine’s arrival shook the entire neighborhood, setting off car alarms for miles around and throwing up a huge cloud of dust.  
“Oops, I hope I didn’t hit him too hard,” said Maxine, coughing a little as she used her telekinetic waves to clear the dust. She’d driven the monster’s head clear through the pavement, the imprint of her size-eleven sneaker sunk several inches into its warty face.  
Janet Blaze was leaning over the caution tape, the camera trying to focus through the wreckage on the sudden new development.  
“I’m not sure what I’m seeing but what looks like a high-school student just dropped out of the sky onto the monster!”  
Ace dropped her combat stance and slapped her forehead.  
“Maxine, what did we tell you about interfering with Monster Control?”  
Maxine floated up out of the crater she’d made and landed in front of Ace, avoiding the muscular futa’s stern gaze.  
The MCS was the closest thing the real world had to superheroes. They got to wear skintight clothes and had cool codenames like “Hawk” and “Ace.” Naturally they were all hugely endowed futas. Most members of the MCS wore special cockrings that kept them erect for extended periods of time to maximize their power, and they regularly pumped to increase their penis size. Ace was one of the biggest; her barrel-like shaft was as thick as one of her ankles. Fully erect, her cock was fourteen inches long, and its girth meant her powers were extremely potent. But even rock hard it still didn’t hold a candle to Maxine’s flaccid member, a fact of which both futas were acutely aware.  
When it became apparent Max wasn’t going to talk, Ace opened her mouth to speak.  
Maxine interrupted, sighing. “’Let the professionals handle it.’ I know.”  
Ace held her stern expression.  
“That monster you killed used to be a person. If we could have taken him alive then we could have de-monsterized him and returned him to society,” she lectured.  
There was a groan and a creak of metal as Hawk extricated herself from the twisted wreckage of the Toyota the monster had flung at her.  
“Normally I’d agree with you, Ace, but after almost getting crushed by a compact car…” Hawk paused to grip the car door impaled on her cock and yanked it loose with a grunt. She tossed it aside and dusted off her hands as she floated over to where Maxine, Ace and Powell were gathered.  
“I think I’m gonna take the girl’s side with this one,” she finished.  
Maxine was looking shaken. “I didn’t know it was a person… I thought it was one of the animal ones…”  
Ace raised a finger to lecture her again when she was interrupted by a feeble groan from inside the crater. Maxine’s face lit up.  
“See! I didn’t kill him!”  
“Be that as it may!” said Ace, “You got lucky this time, but you might have ended up hurting someone for real!”  
Maxine shuffled her feet, looking contrite. Ace’s expression softened. She put a hand on Max’s shoulder.  
“Look, I know you want to help, but just being strong isn’t all it takes to protect people. Fighting monsters is our job. Yours is going to school. Understand?”  
Max nodded.  
“As for you!” Ace suddenly pointed up at the air.  
“Eep!” Katie cringed, looking around for somewhere to hide in the middle of a clear sky.  
“You’re supposed to look out for your friend and remind her not to act recklessly!” said Ace.  
“Yes’m!” squeaked Katie.  
“Now both of you fly on home or to the mall or wherever,” said Ace, turning her back and raising her wrist communicator to her lips. “MCS HQ we’ve got the bogey in the bag, requesting cleanup.”  
“Roger,” squawked the wristphone.  
Seeing that the danger was apparently over, the press was swarming in, heedless of the caution tape.  
“Better get going fast unless you want your face all over the evening news, kid,” Hawk told Max.  
Max nodded and blasted up into the sky.  
Down below, the MCS was mobbed from all sides by reporters.  
“Who is the mysterious high-schooler that did your job for you?”  
“Isn’t she below the age limit for MCS recruitment?”  
“Is she part of a junior-MCS program?”  
The snatches of the reporters’ shouted questions faded away on the wind as Max and Katie beat a hasty retreat.  
Katie looked at Max, her expression stony.  
Max prepared her apology. “Katie, I—”  
Katie held up a finger.  
“That was…”  
Max gulped.  
“Totally awesome!” Katie cheered, unable to hold back the grin exploding out from inside her. She threw out her arms and did a loop de loop, almost dropping out of the sky as her boner began to soften, but catching herself just in time.  
“Woohoo!” yelled Max as the pair flew off to grab a slice of pizza.  
End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine discusses her penis enlargement scheme with Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Maxine Celeste Hyperion-Gutierrez was remarkable from the very moment she was born. Endowed from birth with a seven-inch penis, she emerged from her mother’s womb speaking fully articulate English (and quite a bit of Spanish), having deduced the languages from conversations overheard while in utero. Her powers and talents continued to astound throughout her childhood, multiplying at a phenomenal rate with the onset of puberty and the rapid growth of her already tremendous penis. By the time she was a high school senior, Maxine’s cock was a seemingly impossible fourteen inches flaccid, and as thick around as a 1.5 liter soda bottle.  
Puberty had been generous to her in other ways as well; her physique could only have been described as “goddess-like.” Full lips, long legs with well-proportioned curves, natural D cup tits, a beautiful, winning smile and long, dark, luxurious wavy hair that behaved well no matter how she chose to style it. By far, however, her most notable features (aside from her monstrous, swinging genitalia of course) were her vivid, piercing violet eyes. Highlighted with white rings around the pupils, Maxine’s eyes were so fierce they almost seemed to glow in the dark. Anyone who looked directly into them found themselves enraptured by their beauty and intensity.  
At the tender age of eighteen, Maxine Hyperion-Gutierrez easily ranked among the most powerful beings on the planet, and today she was scarfing down pizzas at Pepperini’s Pizzeria with her best friend.  
“Geez, Max, you know I never knew a girl who could put away food like you do,” said Katie, terrified by the gluttony on display before her but somehow unable to look away. “I can feel my thighs get fatter just watching this!”  
Maxine slurped down the last of the meat off her third basket of chicken wings, scarcely pausing for breath before draining an extra-large milkshake in a single, long drag on the straw.  
“Flying burns a lot of calories,” Maxine explained, lips smacking between bites of pizza. Her face was smeared with three different types of dressing and drops of marinara gleamed wetly on her perky tits. She sat splay-legged in the booth, her titanic cock and balls on full display. Her dick looked like a sleeping python nestled between two melons.  
“Besides,” Max continued. “I’m going to need the biomass for what we’re going to try next.”  
She slurped down another milkshake in one swig, then unleashed a belch that rattled the windowpanes.  
“Excuse you,” said Katie.  
“You’re probably gonna want to eat, too,” Max suggested.  
Her appetite almost completely absent after watching her friend savage an entire coop’s worth of chickens, Katie reluctantly nibbled on a slice of Hawaiian.  
“So, what’s this big thing you were so eager to show me?” she asked.  
“Can’t you guess?” asked Maxine through a mouthful of cheezy bread (so it came out more like “Crff mrrr grrrrf?”).  
Katie’s eyes lit up.  
“You had another growth spurt?” the petit redhead was practically giddy. “When? How much? Did you finally break seventeen inches?”  
Maxine nodded, smiling.  
Katie gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth and falling back into her seat.  
“Seventeen!” she whisper-shouted, looking around conspiratorially. “We’ve done it! We’re in uncharted territory! No futa’s ever had a dick longer than seventeen inches!”  
Maxine nodded again, grinning through a mouthful of cinnamon sticks.  
“What power did you manifest? Was it cool? Is it eye-beams? Freeze-breath? Tell me!” Katie leaned further across the table with each question, only stopping when she was close enough to lick the marinara sauce off her friend’s nose.  
“Powers,” answered Max.  
“What?” Katie drew back a few inches and cocked her head like a puppy.  
“’Powersss,’ plural,” Maxine elaborated.  
Katie looked like her head might explode. “Multiple powers? Wait, that’s impossible! One inch, one power, that’s how it always is. You couldn’t have manifested multiple powers unless…” her eyes went as wide as saucers with realization.  
Maxine nodded to confirm.  
Katie’s scream of excitement literally shattered the windows.  
The check was delivered by a very upset-looking restraint-owner.  
“I hope you’ve got enough to cover the damages, let alone this meal, little missy,” he huffed.  
“Oh, I don’t have any cash one me,” said Max, dabbing her face with a napkin. “But I was able to sketch up a quick restructuring of your business model that should cut overhead and boost revenue with a net gain of two point six million dollars by the end of the quarter. She handed him the napkin. The flabbergasted owner turned it over in his hands to examine the plan that would make him a multi-millionaire, broken down into six simple steps and stamped with a marinara-sauce kiss.  
Maxine stood up and stretched before dusting the crumbs off her lap. Her overstuffed belly blorped as she moved, sloshing audibly. Katie stared at the wobbly mass.  
“Uh, Max?” she pointed down at her friend’s bulbous belly. “Gut.”  
Maxine looked down at her protruding stomach.  
“Oh, thanks,” she said. With a deep breath and a grunt, Maxine literally sucked in her gut, flexing a set of abs strong enough to crush cars and condensing her monumental meal until there was no sign she’d eaten anything at all!  
Max belched again and thumped her chest as she scooped up her backpack.  
“Good luck with the news business plan!” she said, rising up and flying out the empty frame where the window had been.  
Katie excused herself as well, dashing out the door.  
“Hey wait!” objected the manager, too late to catch either of them. He surveyed the carnage left behind by Max’s feast, then looked down again at the napkin in his hand, scratching his chin.  
“Oh, one more thing,” said Max, floating back into sight outside the blown-out window and extending her right palm.  
Her splayed fingers began to glow with a halo of St. Elmo’s fire. Mr. Pepperini yelped as all the shards of glass around him floated into the air simultaneously. The glittering fragments swirled together like a crystal tornado before splitting up into multiple swarms that melded and fused into whole panes of glass, returning to their proper places as good as new.  
“I hope Mr. Pepperini doesn’t mind that his new windows are double-paned,” said Max. “They’ll reduce his heating and cooling bill by eighteen percent. I figured I’d give him a head start on his new business plan.”  
Max and Katie flew away, giggling.

***  
The pair flew to Katie’s house. Katie’s parents both worked and her brothers were still in school so that was their best chance at privacy. While Max showered the marinara sauce out of her hair, Katie sat cross-legged on the living room carpet and busied herself by reviewing her “Growth Log.” She’d used the well-traveled marble notebook to track the progress of her and Max’s development since middle school, though Katie had not logged an entry for herself for some time. Her last major growth spurt had been in junior year, when she’d finally put on her tenth inch. She’d been so excited at being able to fly that she didn’t really care that her growth sort of plateaued after that.  
Maxine, on the other hand, had shown steady growth, consistently gaining an inch a year since middle school, and then two in just the last two months, and now apparently even more over the weekend!  
Katie felt hot as she looked over her graphs charting Maxine’s growth. Why, at this rate… Katie drooled at the thought of the new discoveries she and Max would make together!  
They’d had a real ball when Maxine had gained the ability to teleport earlier that month, and spent an entire week using (and abusing) the power for everything they could think of. The fun of being able to travel instantaneously had faded surprisingly quickly, however. For starters, it turned out that Max couldn’t teleport anything with her unless it was a few centimeters from her skin. Luckily it was her backpack that had learned the hard way and not Katie. Max’s first jump to school had left her with the sheared-off straps from her backpack dangling from her shoulders, and about half an inch of rubber missing from the soles of her shoes. With practice, Maxine was able to extend her range to about three miles, but the ability to teleport did not come with an innate sense of conditions at her destination, so unless she was jumping line of sight, she ran the risk of appearing partway through solid objects (or, God forbid, people). Teleportation was less scenic and more nauseating than flying, and only being able to teleport while erect was a burden. Maintaining a sixteen-inch erection for an extended period of time is taxing even for a futa with superhuman stamina and a perfect circulatory system, and it often left Max feeling lightheaded and sleepy.  
Teleportation may have been a letdown, but Katie was sure Max’s new powers would more than make up for it!  
Maxine emerged from the bathroom toweling off her hair. She’d changed into in her gym clothes: a grey tank top with a picture of an eagle on it and baggy mesh basketball shorts that came down to her knees. Even the voluminous legs of her basketball shorts did nothing to conceal the tenting outline of her mammoth member. The fist-sized head of the long, coffee-colored serpent dangled lazily from the opening of the left leg, while her cantaloupe-sized balls filled out the right, swinging and bouncing heavily with every step.  
Maxine lifted off and floated herself over to Katie’s couch, flopping herself down in a relaxed pose. She stretched luxuriously and rubbed the pale bottoms of her bare feet against the upholstery, savoring the rough texture of the fabric. Her still-damp skin shined delicately in the comfortable orange-toned lights of the living room and Katie caught the wafting fragrance of lilac shampoo underscored by the never-fully-absent musk of Maxine’s legendary cock and balls. She felt her own cock stiffening in her pants and allowed herself to levitate a few inches off the ground. She shoved off from the recliner and drifted across the room like a puck on an air-hockey table until she came to rest on the carpet beside Max’s head.  
“So are you going to show me your new powers or what?” asked Katie, impatient.  
Maxine took a deep breath and swung her legs off the couch to stand up. “I suppose so,” she said, stretching again and twisting left and right to pop her back.  
Is she warming up for a race? Katie wondered. Maybe some new variation of super speed?  
Maxine hiked up the leg of her basketball shorts with one hand and picked up her cock with the other, the heft of its mass clearly apparent. The beefy, golden brown girl-sausage was too thick for her to fully encircle with her grip. She gave the smooth shaft a long, leisurely stroke, pulling it out in front of her and letting go to let it stand up on its own. The uncircumcised tip began to droop the moment she let go and she stroked it again to get it to stiffen up.  
Katie didn’t realize she was drooling.  
“You want to help with this or what?” asked Max, looking down at her enraptured friend with the barest hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth.  
Katie blinked and shook herself back to reality. She’d been on a mental vacation where she was riding Maxine’s cock like a banana boat.  
“Absolutely!” exclaimed Katie, standing up on her knees and putting her cheek right up against the warm, rubbery, apple-sized head of Maxine’s mammoth member. A dab of precum kissed her cheek. She stuck out her tongue and delicately lapped up the translucent beads dripping from Maxine’s cumslit. It tasted like heaven. Maxine drew in a breath and gave a little shiver of delight at Katie’s touch.  
“Oh, Max, your pre tastes better than ever! Like honey and lemon!” said Katie, “It’s been too long!”  
“It’s only been a week,” said Maxine, smiling.  
“Oh, Maxie! Two hours is too long to be separated from this gorgeous slab of ladymeat!” Katie pressed her face into the folds where Maxine’s balls joined her cock and inhaled deeply as she gently stroked the top of the long, thick shaft as if it were a beloved pet. Maybe a Dachshund.  
Except for a thick, blue vein that traced a wandering, jagged path along the top of Maxine’s cock, the ultra-endowed futa’s shaft was velvety smooth and completely hairless. Maxine kept her bikini zone thoroughly bare through the judicious use of her energy beams (her pubes proving to be invulnerable to ordinary shaving or waxing).  
“It’s official, I want to marry your cock,” said Katie, thoroughly savoring the texture, taste and even sound of Maxine’s dick. “If I press my ear up against your shaft, I can totally hear your heartbeat!”  
Maxine giggled. Her dick responded well to Katie’s enraptured cock-worship, and she could feel power rushing into her as her erection grew in both length and girth. Katie reached up the left leg of Maxine’s shorts to fondle her impossibly heavy balls. She could feel the movement and pressure of the restless, superpowered sperm inside.  
“Ahhh…” Maxine sighed. “Just like that! Oh!”  
“You ready to get rock hard for me, you big beastie?” asked Katie, cupping Maxine’s apple-sized cockhead in both hands and baby-talking it.  
“It’s a big beastie, yeah…” Maxine’s head swam as Katie stroked and licked and sucked her monster schlong from a spongy noodle into a girder of blue steel.  
“Almost… almost…” moaned Maxine, grabbing her cock just behind the tip and teasing the flaring ridge of its fat mushroom head with the ball of her thumb. Her free hand disappeared down her shorts to tease her thoroughly soaked and swollen pussy.  
“Aha!” Maxine cried. “There!”  
With a sharp intake of breath, Maxine concentrated to create a forcefield cockring and clamped it tightly around the base of her shaft. It looked like a bracelet of violet glass. The fat vein along the top of her cock bulged and throbbed a vivid, angry purple.  
“Here’s where it gets tricky,” said Max, fighting to stay focused. “I’ll take it from here.”  
“Hmm?” Katie looked curiously up at her friend, but did not take her hands off the gargantuan, pulsing shaft.  
Gritting her teeth against the effort, Maxine began to slowly roll the force-ring up the length of her cock, squeezing the blood to the end as if she were milking a cow. Her main vein bulged dangerously and other veins began to stand out against the taut flesh. She manifested a second cockring at the base, further clamping down on her circulation.  
Sweat beaded on Max’s forehead and her complexion began to look pale. She was feeling lightheaded already, her superhuman intellect and focus the only thing keeping her from fainting.  
“Max? Are you okay? Don’t hurt yourself,” said Katie, getting up from the floor and reaching out to steady her wobbly friend.  
“It’s fine, I’m fine. I just need one… more… inch,” Max squeezed her eyes shut. Static electricity crackled in her hair and from the tips of her fingers. Katie felt her own hair standing on end.  
Maxine’s cock continued to lengthen as the cockrings forced more blood into the glistening, straining behemoth. Just when it seemed to Katie that Max was about to pass out, the ultra-endowed dickgirl let out a gasp. Color abruptly returned to her face and she straightened up, looking good as ever. Better than ever, actually.  
“And that’s eighteen!” declared Max, suddenly full of vigor as if she hadn’t just been on the edge of passing out a moment before.  
“Eighteen!” Katie breathed, gazing down at the steely mast bobbing between her best friend’s legs.  
Katie reached down to touch it, her fingers just brushing the surface before she withdrew her hand reflexively.  
“It’s so hot!” she said, reaching down again and giving the shaft another tentative stroke. It wasn’t burning hot, just very, very warm. “Incredible!”  
“I got very, very lucky,” said Max, admiring her own hard-on. “The eighteen-inch mark bestows ultra-regenerative ability. Once it gets to this size, I can basically keep it up with no loss of blood pressure; it only takes my marrow a split second to generate more blood to make up for the loss.”  
“I can’t believe you grew a whole two inches in just a weekend!” said Katie, awestruck at the magnificence of Maxine’s shaft.  
“Actually I think I reached it a while ago, but didn’t realize because I wasn’t actually getting fully hard,” said Max.  
“Ha, I’d noticed your boners seemed a little squishy lately,” teased Kate. “Still, it’s awesome you finally worked it out. Too bad it was only ultra-regeneration, though.”  
“Chuh! What’s wrong with ultra-regeneration?” asked Max, taking a step back and crossing her arms. “Regeneration is wicked cool. I’m basically like Wolverine. Better than Wolverine, I bet.”  
“I mean I guess,” Katie shrugged. “I was hoping for something a little more… I dunno… flashy!”  
“You don’t think I’m ‘flashy’ enough as it is?” asked Max, illustrating her point by popping off a few handfuls of plasma sparks from her fingertips. “Actually regeneration is probably the best power I could have hoped for.”  
“Why? You’re already basically indestructible. When would you need regeneration?”  
Maxine stepped away from Katie, walking over to one of the living room’s bay windows and pulling the curtain aside to look out at the street.  
“Katie, do you remember last year when I went from being a grower to a shower?” asked Maxine.  
“Yeah, it was right after that long dry spell when your growth plateaued for six months,” answered Katie. “I’ve got it logged—”  
“That dry spell scared me, Katie. I was afraid I was going to stop growing,” Max continued, not really listening to Katie’s response.  
“Yeah but you started back up again! You’ve gained four inches in the past year!” said Katie.  
“That’s because after my junior-year slump, I instituted a strict penis enhancement regimen employing a battery of telekinetically-enhanced stretching exercises and regular doses of a specially formulated cocktail of vitamins, hormones and herbal extracts,” Maxine explained, turning back toward the living room and opening her arms to give Katie an eyeful of her raging, eighteen-inch boner.  
“At first I was only able to increase my flaccid size, but a few months ago I finally started to see erect gains,” she continued.  
“Ohhh, so that’s why the inches have been piling on so hard and fast lately,” said Katie.  
“Exactly, but my gains have been slowing back down.” Max turned to the side so Katie got a look at her cock in profile. “The larger my penis becomes, the more resistant my body is to outside change. It’s like… my body has an idea of what it should look like and it’s getting harder and harder to influence that shape. I think I’ve reached the limit of what I can gain using my current techniques. I was only lucky that I was able to take it far enough to acquire this type of super-regeneration.”  
“Why? What does super regeneration have to do with anything?”  
“Don’t you see, Katie?” In a blur too quick for the eye to follow, Maxine was suddenly gripping Katie by the shoulders, while also simultaneously prodding her in the ribs with the tip of her colossal dong. Katie felt her knees go all wiggly.  
“Focus, Katie!” Maxine snapped her back to reality. “With ultra-regeneration, my body instantly repairs any damage it suffers. Any damage!”  
“So? Even if you could get hurt or injured, how does this help you with your gains?”  
“Katie, Katie! Use that super futa intellect the meteor gave you and think about it,” Maxine tapped Katie on the forehead. The little poke nearly bowled the tiny redhead over.  
“Right now, I’m pushing my cock to its limits to maintain this size, right?” Max asked.  
“Right…” Katie frowned, rubbing her bruised forehead.  
“So what if I were to push it past those limits? What if, instead of blood, I filled my erectile tissue with thousands of tiny forcefields, expanding them incrementally until the spongy chambers of my corpus cavernosum ripped apart?”  
“They’d… heal back together…” Katie was finally catching on. Her eyes widened. “They’d heal back together bigger!”  
“Bingo,” Max winked.  
“Holy shit… holy shitttt!” Katie was hyperventilating, inadvertently floating up into the air as she did so, her ten inch prick harder than carbon steel.  
“You could grow as much as you wanted! As fast as you wanted! Forever!” Now it was Katie’s turn to grab Max by the shoulders, though she had to reach down to do it as her butt was rising up toward the ceiling.  
“There’d be no limits,” agreed Maxine, her own excitement manifesting in a scattering of knickknacks spontaneously levitating. The stereo set turned on by itself and began playing a rousing orchestral piece.  
“So what are we waiting for?” asked Katie. “I’ll grab my log, we can start now! How many inches do you want to do in a day? A few at a time, or just go for broke and try them out later?”  
Max’s grin faded into a sigh. “There’s just one snag,” she said.  
The room’s jubilant mood died instantly. The knickknacks dropped to the floor. The music cut off.  
“What’s the snag?” asked Katie, herself slowly drifting back to Earth.  
Max sucked her teeth. “I already tried it and it doesn’t work.”  
“Wait… what?”  
Max gestured vaguely with her hands. “Well, the issue is—”  
“You already tried this out without me?” Katie huffed.  
“I— what?” Max cocked her head, unsure if her super-hearing was playing tricks on her.  
“I can’t believe you; you’re such a cheater!” Katie berated her friend. “This is just like when you watched ahead on our Netflix queue!”  
“It was only a quick peek!”  
“You watched all the way through to the season finale!” Katie scolded.  
Max slapped her forehead. The concussion of the impact rattled the windows and knocked all the picture frames crooked.  
“I mean trying to enlarge my penis! It was just a quick test to see if it would even work! I wouldn’t have gained another inch without you there to watch!” Max explained.  
Katie pouted, snorting air through her nose like a bull. Remembering the Netflix debacle had opened up an old wound. Maxine let her friend cool for a few seconds. It didn’t take long for curiosity to get the better of the little redhead.  
“Alright, fine. So, why didn’t your super ultra-wolverine dick enlargement trick work?” she asked.  
“It turns out futa invulnerability scales faster than telekinetic power. Not even my strongest telekinesis could expand my spongy tissue a single millimeter past its maximum size,” Max explained.  
“So… what? You’re saying it’s impossible? You’ve reached your peak?” Katie asked.  
“I’m saying I’ve gone as far as I can go…” Max answered.  
Katie looked downcast. She’d always known there would be a day when her best friend stopped growing; she just wasn’t expecting the ride to end while they were still in high school.  
“… by myself,” she finished.

End of Chapter 2! Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine finally gains the extra inch she was pushing for, but her new power has unexpected consequences. Consequences like washing away a mountaintop with a blast of jizz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

“You want me to do what?” Katie’s eyes were wide.  
“You’ve swallowed my loads before, what’s the issue?” asked Max.  
“Your loads never gave me superpowers before,” Katie answered. “Sure, your cum is super delicious, but super-powered? That’s a lot to take in.”  
“My loads are always a lot to take in.” Maxine smirked.  
“Ha ha. So run the whole thing by me again. The eighteen-inch superpower is ultra-regeneration and the seventeen-inch one was…?”  
“Trait selection,” Maxine reiterated. “At its most basic it allows me to determine whether my reproductive material is fertile or infertile, and what traits I would pass on to my children.”  
“Max I love you but I’m not ready for kids right now,” Katie deadpanned.  
“Thanks Katie, I love you too, but I’m not talking about getting you pregnant,” said Max.  
“Good, because if you had been I’d be worried that you’d really missed some pretty crucial information during sex-ed.”  
“Anyway,” Max took back the helm of the conversation. “That’s just what the power is at its most simplistic. At a fundamental level it means I can reprogram and redesign my sperm along whatever specs I desire.”  
“You’re talking about recruiting your sperm to act as all-purpose nanobots,” Katie induced.  
“I wouldn’t go that far, but you’re in the ballpark. I’ve loaded each of my sperm with a genetic payload designed to raise the cap on your growth potential, and restructured them to deliver that payload to all the cells in your body simultaneously, rather than just your ovum,” Max explained, her bouncing leg and waggling fingertips betraying her excitement. Pushing the boundaries of human evolution and scientific knowledge always got Max hot and bothered.  
Katie considered this.  
“So… you want to fuck my mouth and impregnate every cell in my body so that my cock grows big enough that I can use my telekinesis to help your cock grow giant?” she asked.  
“Exactly.” Max nodded.  
“Why not just drink the sperm yourself and unlock your own genetic potential?”  
Max sighed.  
“For the same reason I can’t use telekinesis to enlarge my own cock: my body’s invulnerability renders my cells impenetrable to my improved sperm.” Remembering Katie’s earlier outburst, Maxine tactfully omitted the fact that she’d already also tried this tactic with no success. “It has to be someone vulnerable to my sperm’s penetrative abilities.”  
“So why me?” asked Katie, looking down at her own erection, pale and small compared to Maxine’s towering behemoth. “Why not someone already closer to your level of strength, like Dezerea?”  
“The bigger the subject already is, the less effective my sperm will be. If I were to try Dezerea, at most she might gain an inch, maybe two before her body became immune,” explained Max. “But there’s a more important reason why I’m not using Dezerea.”  
“Oh?” Katie looked up.  
“You’re the only person I want to share this adventure with,” answered Max, taking Katie by the chin. Her vivid, violet eyes shined into Katie’s green.  
“So, what do you say?” asked Max.  
“What do I say?” Katie scoffed. “My best friend wants to rewrite my DNA so I can use my powers to help her transcend humanity! I say hell fuckin’ yeah!”  
“Yeah!” Max held up her hand and they locked palms Kung-Fu team-up style. SMACK!  
The windowpanes cracked and thunder rumbled outside.  
Max and Katie held their grip for a few seconds, staring into each other’s’ eyes before succumbing to their mutual passion and colliding in an earth-shaking kiss. Literally, it shook the neighborhood.  
Within moments, the two horny dickgirls were naked in midair, locked in passionate embrace. Their clothes shredded in their rush to tear them from each other’s invulnerable bodies.  
They slammed into the ceiling, Maxine above, Katie below. Katie sucking Maxine’s tits as Maxine moaned with wild delight as she fingered her friend’s pussy.  
“D-don’t make me climax in your house!” Maxine warned, struggling to keep her intellect cool amid the flames of passion. God it felt so fucking good!  
“We can get a new house,” Katie breathed, sticking her face into Maxine’s bellybutton and inhaling the scent of her perfect body.  
“Don’t make me climax in a populated area!” Maxine revised. “Remember spring break!”  
Poor Daytona Beach…  
“Spoilsport…” Katie reluctantly allowed herself to drift a few inches away, floating down to take position at the head of Maxine’s rock-hard anaconda.  
“You’re not gonna blow the back of my head off are you? You know your last load…”  
Poor International Space Station…  
“I’m gonna keep the force field ring on to restrict the flow. It should be perfectly safe…” Max reassured.  
“I guess I’ll be the first to know.” Katie gave a meaningful look before taking Max’s colossal cum cannon in both hands and wrapping her lips around the bulbous, rubbery tip. Precum was already drooling out in a steady stream and she swallowed it eagerly. It really did taste like honey and lemon. Katie wondered if flavored sperm was a minor power that all futa got when they were big enough or if Maxine was just special. She’d recorded instances of what she called “secondary powerups,” that occurred at the half inch marks. Not necessarily powers in their own right, but other traits that seemed to accompany futa as they rose in power level. Things like being well-proportioned, tall, having a pleasant voice. That kind of thing. Maxine of course had all of those and delicious jizz on top of it.  
I wish I could bottle this to drink later. Thought Katie, her eyes rolling back in her head as she lost herself in the pure joy of bringing pleasure to her friend.  
Katie worked Maxine’s pole and slurped her cockhead. Max’s apple-sized mushroom tip was too big for Katie to fit into her mouth, but she knew how to use her tongue and she worked Max’s foreskin like a champ. Even fully erect, Max had a lot of loose foreskin; it was as if her cock knew it needed more slack to grow into. Katie stuck her tongue inside, licking beneath the delicate folds, tasting the salt flavor and inhaling the strong, musky odor.  
“Ahhh! Ahhh!” Maxine panted as Katie’s delicate hands and soft, skillful lips milked and caressed her throbbing shaft. She put her hands on Katie’s head, grabbing handfuls of her curly, auburn hair and flexing her fingertips as her whole body came alive with pleasure. She curled her toes. The two of them dangled in midair, twisting gently around one another.  
A moaned “Get ready!” was Katie’s only warning. A split second later, Maxine’s shaft bulged dangerously. Hot, thick cum the consistency of Greek yogurt flooded into Katie’s mouth, bulging out her cheeks and almost making her gag. Luckily her super futa reflexes saved her from choking on the monster load.  
Maxine’s first rope was only a quart. She was closely regulating the flow of jizz to her cock with her forcefield cockring. The second load was much bigger. Katie didn’t gulp it so much as relax her throat and let it pour into her stomach. Gallon after gallon of steamy spunk poured into Katie’s belly, filling it in seconds. She choked and coughed on the oversized torrent of jizz, turning her head away to clear her airways of the sticky goop.  
Maxine was still cumming. While Katie was catching her breath, another fat rope slapped into the side of her face. It was like getting slapped with a water balloon full of hot mayonnaise and then immediately getting sprayed by a garden hose full of even hotter, thicker mayonnaise. Katie gargled and spluttered as Maxine’s girlchowder coated her head, shoulders, torso and much of the living room behind her.  
Katie took a deep breath and dove back into the fight. She grasped Maxine’s cock with both hands and clamped her lips around the torrentially jizzing opening. The pressure in her stomach was immediate. Her belly bulged out as a raging river of cum poured down her throat. She could only handle a few more seconds before pulling away in a desperate gasp for air.  
Maxine’s control was slipping. The flow of her jizz had gone from being like drinking from a garden hose to getting drenched by a fire hydrant.  
“H-how can there be this much?” gurgled Maxine, trying to block the spray of cum with her hands.  
Her regeneration! Katie realized. Her balls must be replenishing semen as fast as she can cum it out!  
Maxine was practically insensate, her eyes were rolled back in her head, barely able to sustain the concentration necessary to maintain the cockring that kept her flow from becoming truly destructive.  
“Max!” Katie yelled. “Max! Stop!”  
“I-I can’t!” yelled Max, her body going rigid in midair as her hips thrust forward of their own accord, blasting out rope after heavy rope of superpowered girlspunk. “It feels too good!”  
Every surface in an expanding cone beginning at Maxine’s cock was coated in several inches of steamy jizz except for a cartoon silhouette on the wall directly behind where Katie floated. The flying ropes of spunk were firing out with such force that they knocked over lamps, blasted picture frames off the walls and even toppled furniture. Katie narrowly dodged a blast that punched a hole in the wall, but didn’t recover in time and the next shot clipped her shoulder, spinning her around and knocking her to the ground with a wet SPLAT!  
“Aaaargh!” Katie screamed. A vivid, purple bruise bloomed on her shoulder. Above her, Maxine was still locked in the throes of continuous orgasm.  
“Max!” Katie screamed.  
“Just a little more!” Maxine begged, blowing another load through the wall into the kitchen where it collided loudly with the pots and pans. A crack appeared in the glassy surface of the forcefield cockring and Katie knew it was only a matter of seconds before Max went nuclear.  
Acting on instinct alone, Katie reached up and grabbed the base of Maxine’s cock with both hands. With every ounce of her super strength, she squeezed, clamping down on the flow of jizz blasting through her friend’s shaft.  
“YEOWCH!” Max cried, her eyes bulging as she doubled over in pain. The back pressure in her nuts was enough to crush the hull of a submarine like a soda can. Her cantaloupe-sized orbs ballooned outward, swelling to the size of watermelons and turning a painful-looking blueish purple color.  
“Mother fucker!” Max yelled, dropping out of the air onto Katie. The two girls collapsed into a tangle of limbs. Katie lost her grip on Maxine’s cock and the blast of suddenly released pressure propelled Max backward like a rocket, slamming her against the wall and pushing her up to the ceiling.  
The sudden bust of pain in Maxine’s balls was enough to break her out of the feedback loop of orgasm and, with her restored concentration, she materialized three more forcefield cockrings and clamped them tightly around her pulsing, veiny shaft. The pain was intense. Her scrotum ballooned back to its previously inflated size.  
“Are you alright?” asked Max, panting breathlessly.  
Katie nodded shakily. Wads of cum quivered, dangling from the tip of her nose, her lips, her chin and hair and eyebrows. The second Katie made eye contact, Maxine vanished in a flash of Cherenkov-blue light and a thunderclap of imploding air.  
“Max?” asked Katie, weakly. Her arms trembled beneath her as she tried to sit up, but she fell back down, collapsing like a rag doll, her face half-buried in the inch-deep, steamy muck. Her gurgling belly sloshed out in front of her. She was so stuffed full of cum she looked like she was pregnant with a beach ball. The last thing Katie remembered before she lost consciousness was burping up a mouthful of Maxine’s jizz.

***  
Maxine rematerialized twelve miles away at an altitude of 45,000 feet and took off toward the Canadian wilderness at Mach one.  
Boom! She felt the shudder of air as she passed through Mach two. She enclosed her body in an aerodynamic forcefield so that the intense speeds wouldn’t vaporize her clothes, then she accelerated.  
Boom! Mach three.  
Boom! Four.  
BoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoom…  
Within eight seconds, Max had exceeded Mach thirty five. In just under three minutes she covered almost twelve hundred miles, braking hard in a ball of fire over an isolated mountain range. The concussion of her arrival flattened trees for miles around and blew out the windows of an abandoned weather station over forty miles west. She slammed into the mountaintop like a meteorite.  
Her cock was throbbing like the beat of a bass drum. The pain was incredible. She could feel every foot-pound of pressure in her balls like an inside-out vice.  
With as much telepathic energy as she could spare, Maxine scanned the surrounding wilderness for people. Finding none, she aimed cock at a nice-looking spot on a nearby peak and dissolved the forcefields holding back her orgasm.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGH!!!” Maxine howled. Pleasure and pain mingled in her mind in levels so intense they overwhelmed every other thought. The force of her ejaculation hit the mountainside like a pressure washer cutting away at a urinal cake. Semen traveling at over four times earth’s escape velocity washed away trees, boulders, rocks and soil by the hundreds of tons. A flood of pearly white ooze engulfed everything in its path and splashed onto other peaks like the breakers of a hurricane sea.  
In some deep partition of Maxine’s mind that she had shielded from the cyclone of endorphins raging through the rest of her cerebellum, Maxine wondered at the volume of her ejaculate; this was far more than could be accounted for by the massive lunch she’d eaten. She had mistakenly assumed that her newfound regenerative powers would rely on available biomass in the same manner as her healing ability, but it appeared this was not the case. Her phenomenal brain quickly went to work trying to figure out possible mechanisms that could explain where the extra matter was coming from, but as it was working at less than a hundredth its normal capacity, she could only formulate vague, half-formed theories.  
“My IQ must be in the low eight-hundreds right now,” Maxine’s severely-reduced superego thought to itself. “I feel like I’m back in grade school!”  
She made a mental note to experiment with the new phenomenon later, but for now she opted to enjoy the refreshing vacation from sensibility. Superego-Maxine lay back and relaxed to the muffled sound of the endorphin storm raging at the walls of the shielded portion of her mind.  
Even super-regenerating balls can’t cum forever. Well, they can, but Maxine’s erection didn’t last that long. After about thirty minutes of solid orgasm, her cock began to soften. The moment she lost her eighteenth inch, her regenerative powers shut off and her balls emptied themselves of their remaining load in milliseconds.  
Maxine collapsed in an ankle-deep puddle of her own goo, mentally and physically exhausted.  
It was almost nightfall by the time Maxine returned to full consciousness. She’d been basking in the afterglow of the largest orgasm any being on Earth had ever experienced for what felt like years, but had really only been hours. She was cold and sticky. Standing up, she surveyed the devastation wrought by her orgasm.  
She was used to her vaginal orgasms wreaking earthquake-level destruction —there was a severely cratered beach in Daytona Florida that was a testament to that— but this was the first time her cock had done worse than launch a few liters of spunk through the roof into low earth orbit.  
What she beheld now was on a completely different scale. The mountain peak across from her was gone, washed away like a sandcastle, as was the peak behind it. The snowcap of her own mountain had been melted by the intense, steamy heat of her ejaculations and everything she could see in front of her was a wasteland of white ooze. Cum glooped in slow-moving rivers down the mountain, cascading down the crags like waterfalls of white molasses. In the valley below, a new lake had formed, its surface only just crusting over in the evening air. Even in the late afternoon above the snowline, the atmosphere of the place was like a tropical swamp. The humidity was oppressive and the stench was colossal. Doing some quick calculations, Maxine estimated her new lake had a volume of about seven hundred and forty eight million gallons, give or take a few tens of millions.  
“Can’t wait to see this on google maps,” she said aloud, proud of her new creation.  
Using her energy beams, she carved the name “LAKE MAXINE” into the mountainside so the mapping satellite could read it.  
“I hope Katie is alright, I didn’t expect to be gone this long…” said Max, lifting off and heading back to San Futas. She briefly spared a thought for what effects the aerosolized cloud of her super potential-unlocking sperm might have if the wind carried it to a populated area, but it was a little late to worry about that. In the time she’d been insensate, the prevailing winds would have dispersed them too much to be recovered anyway.

***  
Her phone was blowing up with messages within seconds of re-entering her coverage area.  
“32 Missed Calls from BONNIE MCLEOD,” read the screen.  
Crap. Katie’s mom.  
There were dozens of missed calls from other members of Katie’s family, and several more from her own parents.  
“Fuck,” Maxine cursed. It had taken her a lot longer to get back than to leave —almost fifteen minutes. She hadn’t wanted to decelerate so hard over the city as she had over the mountains, but every extra second felt like an eternity.  
Just as she’d feared, Katie’s parents’ cars were in the driveway of Katie’s house. She landed lightly on the doorstep and rang the bell.  
“And just where the hell have you been?” demanded Katie’s outraged mother. Through the door, Maxine could see the state that she’d left the living room. Katie’s family had made a valiant effort to clean up, but the stench wafting out of the open door and windows was intense enough to wrinkle Maxine’s nose, and of course there was the smashed furniture, the shattered lamps, the holes in the walls…  
An extremely apologetic Maxine used her telekinesis to clean up the remaining puddles of jizz and repair most of the broken objects and structural damage, but the smell had soaked into the upholstery and wouldn’t be easily dislodged.  
“Here’s the number for a good stain-removal service,” said Maxine, tearing a strip of paper off her notebook and handing it to a heavily-scowling Mrs. McLeod. “They’re using a proprietary formula I developed for them so I have lifetime free credit with them. Just mention my name and they’ll hook you up free of charge.”  
Mrs. McLeod took the paper wordlessly, her white-hot glare never wavering for an instant. Somehow even an invincible superfuta like Maxine could still find herself cowering before the rage of a Scottish housewife.  
“H-how’s Katie?” Maxine finally worked up the courage to ask.  
Mrs. McLeod stared Maxine down for a long moment before answering.  
“She’s upstairs, asleep,” she answered. “We tried to send for an ambulance so she could get her stomach pumped, but she refused to go. Said something about it being ‘too important to Max.’”  
Max swallowed.  
“May I see her?” she asked.  
Mrs. McLeod slammed the door in Maxine’s face.  
With a sigh, Maxine lifted off and flew around the house to Katie’s window. It was open, so she flew inside.  
Katie was snoring, sprawled over the bed, her bulbous, bloated belly lifting up her pajama top and forcing down the waistband of her sweatpants. It looked like she was immensely pregnant.  
In a way, she is. Thought Maxine. Pregnant with the future.  
She put her hand on Katie’s belly. The tiny redhead stirred in her sleep, but went on snoring like a buzzsaw.  
Looking at her, Maxine felt guilty that she hadn’t told Katie the whole truth about junior year when her growth had stopped. She’d also concealed from her that she’d already tried the regeneration growth trick with Dezerea, hoping that her super-healing ability would allow her to overextend her erectile tissue and allow for accelerated growth.  
The results had been disastrous. Dezera and Maxine’s combined power had shredded Maxine’s corpus-cavernosa. Her super-healing had prevented her cock from being reduced to a bloody pulp, but the experiment had still left Maxine’s erectile sponges little more than a mass of scar tissue. Her once-promising growth stopped dead and she was incapable of getting hard at all without telekinesis. All her “special stretching exercises” and “hormone formulas” hadn’t been to enlarge her cock, but to heal the damage she’d already done.  
It was only the blessing of good fortune that Maxine had been able to regain some of her lost growth potential and achieve the miraculous eighteenth inch that healed her scar tissue and restored her cock to its fully-functional glory. Unfortunately the damage was already done; Maxine had missed the bulk of what should have been the most spectacular growth spurt she could ever hope to see. Maxine could only imagine the heights of magnificence her cock could have reached if she hadn’t interfered. Her most conservative estimates placed the figure at around twenty four inches but the truth was almost double that. Everything she could have been… should have been. Lost. Because she’d gotten impatient.  
Now she was at the end of her teenaged gains. A late growth spurt was still very much a possibility, but if she ever hoped to regain the full power that her genetics had promised, she would have to take the risk of trying again.  
Of course, if Katie had known what her first attempt had cost her best friend, there was no way she would go along with it. Never mind that with super-regeneration the technique was almost certain to work, never mind that the reward far outweighed the risk. She would only think of her friend’s well-being above all else.  
Katie was irrational and softhearted that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine stops by to top off Katie's does of cum. Katie's body is already starting to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Maxine took her time going home, drifting slowly over the city with no particular urgency as she watched the tiny people below going through their tiny lives.  
I’ve already left most of them so far behind, thought Maxine. How much smaller will all of this seem once I’ve reclaimed my true power?  
Even the other futas she could see seemed tiny by comparison. Those that could were out flying above the city, many of them carrying their flightless friends or lovers along for the ride as they flitted off to their evening activities. A futa’s super-intellect did nothing to dampen her animal human appetites or desires; if anything it made them acutely aware of their own urges. Getting totally shitfaced at a bar or club was often a necessary first step to slowing down their cognition enough that they could enjoy whatever trivial distraction they had planned for the rest of the evening.  
Maxine’s meditations were suddenly pierced by someone shouting to her from a hundred yards away and sixty feet above.  
“Hey! Max! (I told you it was her!) Maaaaax!” A lanky, black-haired girl peeled off from the V formation she’d been flying with her other friends and swooped down to fly level with Maxine.  
“Hey, Natalie,” Max waved, putting on a cheerful smile.  
“Don’t ‘hey’ me,” Natalie scolded. “Where were you this afternoon?”  
“Oh! Our science group meeting! I totally forgot!” Maxine answered apologetically.  
“Don’t bullshit me!” Natalie poked Maxine playfully (albeit sharply). “Your big brain never forgets anything. If you want to blow off a meeting it’s fine, but just I wish you would have called; we started late because we were all waiting for you.”  
“I really did forget!” Maxine insisted. It was partially true. While she’d been cumming a new manmade lake into the Canadian wilderness she’d even forgotten her own name for a few minutes. That didn’t mean she hadn’t regained her senses in time to make it back to the meeting if she had wanted to, though.  
“I was… preoccupied with a side-project I’ve been working on and lost track of time. I’m really sorry,” Max continued.  
“A ‘side project,’ huh?” Natalie grinned, catlike. Her single, cute fang glinted in the moonlight. “Is Katie McLeod gonna show up at school all bowlegged again?”  
Maxine blushed so deeply that she was sure it could be seen even in the dark.  
“Uh huh.” Max’s expression was all the confirmation Natalie needed. “I thought it was the case when I noticed you flying barefoot and panty-less in a borrowed dress that’s a size too small. You must have fucked her crosseyed! Though I guess that’s not saying much as the little ditz is already half-crosseyed to begin w—”  
KABOOM!  
Natalie was almost knocked out of the sky by the sudden overpressure of Maxine’s rapid departure.  
Catching her breath and steadying herself, Natalie yelled after Maxine “your cock’s hanging out by the way!” Laughing, she rejoined the rest of the science group and flew off toward the clubs.  
Maxine’s flaccid dick flapped between her knees like a windsock in a gale, the thick python slapping her thighs sharply as the air howled around her.  
She touched down in her driveway. The rough asphalt felt cool on her bare feet and brought her back to reality. Smoothing her ruffled dress, she mounted the steps to her porch and went inside.  
You would probably expect a girl like Maxine to live in a palace of some kind, surrounded by servants at her beck and call to serve her tiniest whim. At the very least you might think she lived in a spacious mansion, but you’d be wrong. Maxine’s house was big, it was nice, but even though the royalties from her patents alone earned Maxine more money than God, her home was still a perfectly ordinary suburban house.  
For the most part.  
“You missed dinner,” Maxine’s mother told her without looking up from loading the dishwasher.  
“Sorry, I got caught up,” Max answered.  
“Katie’s parents were calling nonstop to ask where you were. You had them worried sick. What did you and Katie do today?” her mom stood up, drying her hands on a towel. At her full height, Celeste Hyperion’s head nearly brushed the ceiling. The kitchen lights glowed through her bone-white hair like a halo.  
“Oh, she and I were messing around and I accidentally broke some stuff and had to leave before I could clean it up,” Maxine answered vaguely.  
Celeste’s gaze —her eyes were the same shocking, vivid violet as Maxine’s— bored into her daughter’s soul until Maxine found herself forced to look away. She’d never been able to withstand her mother’s intensity.  
Celeste Hyperion was a monster.  
Not a monster like the dumb, rampaging beast Maxine had flattened that afternoon, but she was in the same category of being. In the early days when monsters and futas started appearing in the world, Celeste Hyperion was among the scientists working desperately to understand the process that caused people to transform into these nearly unstoppable, super-powered behemoths.  
She volunteered to be a test subject for a procedure that would artificially induce the monsterization process in a human being to see if the transformation was different for subjects who were not emotionally and mentally disturbed.  
While the transformation destroyed the minds of the other test subjects and mutated them into grotesque, hulking killers, Celeste’s transformation went in a wildly different direction. Her limbs lengthened, her muscles bulged and expanded to ridiculous proportions while her flesh became invulnerable. Where she was once a small, mousey-haired, shy academic, Celeste Hyperion had become a towering, statuesque pillar of physical might and unearthly beauty.  
Unbeknownst to anyone, Celeste had been pregnant at the time. Celeste’s unborn fetus had absorbed the monstrous blood coursing through her circulatory system and altered it, leaving both mother and daughter irrevocably changed.  
By revealing to humanity the secret to the de-monsterization process, Maxine had made her first scientific discovery before she was even born.  
Celeste stood before Maxine like a female Hercules. She was still dressed in the skintight pants and combat boots of her Monster Control Squad uniform, though she’d stripped down to her tank top from the waist up. The tight fabric of the shirt was strained and bulged by Celeste’s rippling muscles and generous bust. The cotton fibers creaked with the flexing of the iron-banded muscles as Celeste’s chest rose and fell with her breath. Maxine felt small and weak by comparison.  
She was small and weak by comparison. Celeste Hyperion had none of her daughter’s unfathomable intellect or flashy powers, but in terms of raw, physical strength and speed she was more than a match for Maxine. Even with a full-on, raging boner, Maxine would have been disgustingly outclassed by the power contained in just one of her mother’s pinkie fingers. In their regular sparring and workout sessions, Maxine felt like she was wading through molasses when she saw her mother move.  
“Fine,” said Celeste, leaning on the counter with her elbow. “If you don’t want to talk about it, we can talk about the monster you fought today instead.”  
Maxine gulped.  
“You heard about that, huh?”  
“Ace told me,” her mom answered. “They’d been about to call me in when apparently you dropped out of the sky onto its head.”  
Maxine looked at the floor and scratched the back of her calf with her toe.  
“You wanna tell me what you were doing hanging around a monster fight zone?” Celeste asked, folding her arms across her burly chest.  
“Sounds like she was kicking monster ass,” Maxine’s father interjected from his recliner in the living room.  
“Dad! I wasn’t expecting you to be home already!” Maxine said, brightly. She was eager to change the subject. “I thought the Cygnus Project was going to keep everyone overnight!”  
“It was, except there was a sudden, unexpected breakthrough in N-dimensional mathematics earlier this afternoon and it put us ahead of schedule.” He stood up from his chair and produced a sheet of paper from his pocket. It was a photocopy of Maxine’s test paper, star stickers included.  
Maxine blushed. She should have guessed word of her test would have reached her dad already.  
Maxine’s father, Dr. Javier Gutierrez M.D. P.H.D. was a celebrated professor at San Futas University. In the time before futanari, Javier would have easily ranked as the smartest person in the world by an extremely wide margin. As it was, he was still the smartest man in the world and his intellect was highly sought after on a variety of subjects, especially by the non-futa academic community who depended on him to translate the highly complex and abstract discoveries of futanari into something ordinary people could understand. The Cygnus Project was one of those efforts.  
He crossed the room and enveloped Max in a big hug.  
“Phew!” he said, smelling her hair. “You smell like a locker room.”  
“You’re right; I should go take a shower before bed. See you tomorrow!” Max floated up out of his grip and tried to make a hasty exit.  
“Maxine!” Celeste’s voice was stern. Maxine stopped in midair and floated back to the ground.  
“You never answered my question: why were you out hunting monsters?” Celeste repeated.  
“I wasn’t hunting them!” Maxine huffed. “I was on my way to get pizza with Katie and I ran into it by accident!”  
Celeste raised a cautionary finger. “If I find out you were trying to get some monster blood again—”  
“I didn’t even ask this time, mom!” Maxine couldn’t believe how unfair this was.  
“You know what another does would do to you!”  
“Yes, mom. I know!” Max threw up her hands.  
Nobody was more acutely aware than Maxine of what monster blood did.  
When a monster’s blood was filtered through a futa’s circulatory system, the monster was restored to its normal human form, but the futanari was affected as well: a dose of monster blood enlarged a futa’s penis in proportion to the strength of the monster. Through this technique, futas had been able to make massive gains (the highest recorded gain being three inches). Nearly every futa who was comparable in size to Maxine had achieved this growth through a dose of monster blood.  
Unfortunately there was a catch: monster blood only worked once. A second transfusion of monster blood provoked a severe allergic reaction that was almost universally fatal and resulted in no gains. The futa also had to transfuse the entire monster by herself. If she shared or if the transfusion wasn’t completed in a single session, she would see no gains and become incapable of further attempts (though the monster could still be successfully restored to human form). So far, Celeste was the only recorded instance of the process resulting in super powers for the de-monsterized subject.  
“And don’t you forget it! Leave the monster-hunting to the professionals and focus on your studies,” Celeste scolded.  
“I don’t know what you’re so worried about, honey. It’s not like she can get hurt. I feel more sorry for the monsters to be honest,” said Javier.  
Celeste smiled in spite of herself. Her muscles shrank slightly as if deflating, and she lost a few inches of height —though she still towered over Maxine and her husband.  
“Dinner’s in the fridge if you want me to heat it up. It’s casserole,” she offered.  
Maxine’s stomach growled. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until that moment.  
“Sure, I’ll come down after my shower,” she said.  
“Great! When you come back we can talk about what happened to your school clothes.” Celeste reached down into a plastic bag at her feet at lifted out the tattered, cum-stained remnants of Maxine’s skirt and blouse.  
Maxine groaned. It wasn’t easy being the daughter of the world’s smartest man and the world’s strongest woman.

***  
Katie woke up with Maxine hovering over her bed. The hugely endowed futa had fallen asleep in midair and had drifted with the current coming through the open window until her weighty cock rested on Katie’s pillow, right next to her face.  
“Gah!” Katie yelped, fearing for a moment a python had gotten loose in her house.  
Realizing what it was, Katie took it gently so as not to wake Max and started sucking. Maxine stirred and smiled in her sleep, but didn’t wake up.  
Katie began to stroke the slumbering python as she tongued the warm crevices of its foreskin. It grew hard and warm in her hands, expanding its girth until she could no longer close her fingers around it. With her other hand, she reached down under her covers to stroke off her own cock. She was surprised to note that her overstuffed belly seemed to have disappeared overnight. Her body had absorbed Maxine’s sperm.  
Disappointingly, her cock felt more or less the same size.  
“Mmmm, that’s good, Katie,” Max mumbled in her sleep as the lusty redhead continued to suck and fondle her colossal cock. “I’m gonna fuck you crosseyed…”  
“Promise?” asked Katie, a rope of glistening drool suspended between her lips and Maxine’s cockhead.  
The sound of Katie’s voice startled Maxine awake and she dropped out of the air, the weight of her body ramming her cock down Katie’s throat.  
“Mmmmmmmmrgh!” Katie moaned, her jaw flexed overwide and her esophagus distended by the painfully-girthy appendage. She flailed around underneath Max, struggling to breathe.  
“Oh, shit!” Max lifted back off, but instead of sliding her cock back out of Katie’s mouth, she just lifted Katie up into the air with her, the helpless redhead dangling from Maxine’s crotch by her mouth like a hooked bass.  
“Shit, you’re stuck really good,” said Max. “I don’t want to injure you by yanking you off so here’s what’s gonna happen: I’m gonna need you to yank me off, okay?”  
Katie’s eyes were watering and she let out a plaintive moan. Maxine relaxed her no telepathy rule and listened to Katie’s thoughts.  
((What do you mean, ‘yank you off?’)) thought Katie, angrily.  
“I mean I’m hard right now so I’m too big to pull out. To get me soft faster I’m gonna need to blow my load,” Max explained.  
Katie made angry eyebrows since that was the only part of her face that she could move.  
((Your last load blew me up like a balloon and demolished my living room!))  
“I’ll be more careful this time I swear! Now hurry up before you lose consciousness,” Max insisted.  
Katie rolled her tear-filled eyes and started jerking Max with both hands while deepthroating her. Max manifested a very big, sturdy-looking forcefield cockring and clamped it down tight.  
“MMMMRPFF!” Katie groaned as Maxine’s cock surged several more inches down her already gaped throat. She could swear she felt the head poking her in the pit of her stomach.  
Maxine felt the wave of her fully-erect powers wash over her body, followed shortly thereafter by the fiery embers of building orgasm.  
“Brace yourself,” warned Max, working desperately to construct a mental dam against what would soon be a biblically awesome flood of endorphins. She couldn’t afford to lose control this time.  
Katie closed her eyes.  
The first rope hit the pit of her stomach like a ton of bricks. She felt her belly bulge as high pressure spunk flooded down her throat and filled her digestive tract. The second rope was a little better and the third was a whole lot worse. She wanted to gag, to throw up, to pass out, but she couldn’t. All she could do was dangle from Maxine’s bulging cock while gallon after hot gallon of her best-friend’s girlchowder swelled her stomach to limits she never knew she had. She was fortunate that her own cock was rock hard or the stress of being inflated like this might have done some serious damage.  
Streamers of thick jizz sprayed from Katie’s nose and down her chin. The heavy spunk ropes splattered all over the room, knocking over small items and coating the walls.  
Max grunted with effort and tied a second forcefield around her sack to cut off the flow of jizz while she released the one around the base of her cock that was keeping it erect. With merciful swiftness, the girthy behemoth softened and Katie felt herself slipping off the end. She landed heavily in a shallow puddle of Max’s baby batter, coughing up pints of jizz to add to the puddle around her ass.  
Her belly looked (and felt) even bigger than it had been the night before, but thankfully she didn’t pass out this time.  
“Goddammit, Max,” spluttered Katie as Max helped her to her feet.  
“Sorry, that was a little more than I meant to let out,” Max admitted.  
“A little?” Katie exclaimed. “I look like I ate a baby rhinoceros!”  
“Kaaaaatie!” Katie’s mom called from downstairs. “Breakfast is ready!”  
“I’m not huuuuurrrp!” Katie belched midsentence, bringing up a good quart of sticky spunk. It poured out of her mouth and all down her front, splattering loudly on the floor.  
“I’m not huuuUUUUUuRGH!” Katie’s second attempt to yell brought up even more cum. It poured out of her mouth by the bucketload. Maxine patted her friend on the back, trying to ignore all the jizz soaking into her socks. Katie slapped Max’s hand away and steadied herself against the door frame, taking deep breaths. A rope of jizz a foot long dangled from Katie’s lip. She tried to spit it off several times, but it was too sticky and she gave up.  
“Are you all right up there, Katie?” asked her mom. “What was that noise?”  
“I’m alright!” Katie yelled back, taking deep breaths between sentences. “I’m not very hungry; I think I might skip breakfast this morning!”  
They heard footsteps on the stairs and Mrs. McLeod’s next words came from right outside the door. “Are you still feeling sick from what Max did to you last night?”  
Katie gave Max a pointed look. Max grinned apologetically and shrugged.  
“No, mom. I feel fine I’m just… not very hungry,” said Katie. The dangling rope of cum finally broke from her bottom lip and plopped quietly into the puddle at her feet.  
Maxine realized with alarm that the puddle of jizz was spreading toward the crack under the door and swiftly erected a tiny forcefield to block it before it got out.  
“Well at least make sure you grab a bite to eat on your way to school. It’s important to start the day with something in your stomach!” said Katie’s mom.  
“I’ll do that, thanks!”  
Satisfied, Katie’s mom returned downstairs to finish serving breakfast to the rest of the family.  
Katie stood up with a groan. Even with everything she’d just brought up, her belly was still enormous. It stuck out over the waistband of her sweats like a flesh-toned beachball and gurgled ominously every time she moved.  
Katie groaned and shuffled over to the mirror. Catching sight of her reflection, she let out a yelp of alarm.  
“Holy fuck, Maxine! I’m fat! You turned me fat!”  
“It’s only temporary,” said Max. “Once your body absorbs it like the last load—”  
“Not that!” Katie interrupted. “This!”  
She grabbed double-handfuls of a muffin-top she hadn’t had the day before.  
“And these!” she cupped her newly melon-like tits. They rested huge and heavy atop her bulging belly.  
“And this!” she stuck out her hugely expanded badonkadonk.  
“Oh, right. Well when the sperm integrated themselves into your biomass they had to go somewhere. It’s just curves,” Maxine couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I think they look great. You’ll make all the other girls jealous.”  
Katie paused for a few moments to admire her newly expanded bust, feeling the heft with her hands and pressing it together to make cleavage. But her expression swiftly soured again.  
“The other girls aren’t gonna see me! I can’t go to school with this thing!” she gestured to her bulging cum-tummy.  
“That?” Max waved the idea away. “It’ll be gone by lunchtime, I promise! I tweaked the lipid absorption rate to maximize—”  
“What am I gonna wear? None of my clothes will fit!” Katie objected again.  
“Ah, well I actually have something for that.” Max held up her finger while she rummaged in her hugely overstuffed backpack with her other hand. She pulled out a set of stretch pants and a baggy shirt.  
“Maternity wear?” Katie held open the shirt to read the words on the front.  
“BABY ON BOARD.”  
“Waaaait…” Katie’s eyes narrowed. “Why did you already have this with you? Did you plan this?”  
“For you to suck me off by surprise while I was still asleep?” Max asked. “No. But I did figure I’d stop by this morning and top you off. The more of my sperm you absorb now, the greater your gains will be down the road.”  
“And you couldn’t wait to ‘top me off’ until after school?” Katie asked impatiently.  
Maxine was back rummaging in her bag. “By then my sperm will already be significantly less effective. You need to drink as much as you can as often as you can as early as you can because every minute your body is getting stronger and more immune to my modifications.”  
“So… what? I have to go to school like this every day? People will stare at me! I’ll be a laughingstock!” Katie exclaimed.  
“Nobody’s gonna stare at you, Katie,” said Max, now bent over and pulling off her shirt.  
“Oh yeah, why not?” Katie demanded.  
“Because they’ll be too busy staring at me.” Max stood back up sporting a huge prosthetic baby bump and a shirt that read “THIS IS WHAT TEEN PREGNANCY LOOKS LIKE.”  
Katie was speechless, though a part of her was pleased to note that Maxine’s padded fake pregnancy tits were smaller than her own real ones.  
“I convinced the principal that she should do a pregnancy awareness campaign for the non-futa students,” Max explained. “And I volunteered us to put on this little PSA skit where we walk around for a week looking like we’re pregnant. Nobody will know your belly is actually stuffed with my jizz instead of foam rubber.”  
“You’re gonna walk around looking like that all week?” asked Katie, looking Max up and down.  
“All week.” Max grinned.  
“Well there’s no way I’m gonna miss that.” Katie grinned back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's growth accelerates faster than anyone anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

San Futas High was no ordinary high school, and not just because many of the students and most of the teachers were super-powered futanari. SFH was also a research laboratory, an industrial prototyping shop and the seat of local government among other things.  
While the subjects taught at SFH included a lot of theory, many classes, projects and homework assignments also had real-world effects and applications. A student’s chemistry homework might be to synthesize a new high-temperature polymer for use in the ongoing Venus colonization effort, while their English assignment could be to write and publish a bestselling novel by Friday. The Student Government Association didn’t just decide what snacks to serve in the vending machine and set policy for study hall, they determined real civil ordinance for the whole city.  
Max and Katie looked like girl-shaped balloons as they drifted in towards San Futas High’s designated Student Landing Area. Max had added a big ballcap and goofy sunglasses to her phony maternity ensemble. Katie had given up on trying to get her cream-colored “BABY ON BOARD” shirt to cover her rotund midsection, allowing it to bunch up beneath her increasingly heavy tits. At least the stretch pants she wore felt nice against her cock, making it easy to stay erect for flying.  
“So just how big am I supposed to get, anyway?” asked Katie as she and Max touched down on the pavement. Katie’s cum-stuffed belly gurgled a little and she was thankful her erection gave her sphincter the super-strength it needed to restrain the three-hundred pound load of cum pressing down on her colon.  
Max looked like she was considering the question.  
“There’s a lot we don’t know about what governs futa dick size. The gene sequences I isolated have so far evaded our top scientists’ best attempts to discover them. I was only able to find them because my seventeen-inch power granted me an innate sense of trait selection,” Max explained. “Genetics is an inexact science at the best of times, and there are a number of factors—”  
“How big do you think I’m going to get?” interrupted Katie.  
Maxine gestured vaguely with her hands. “I’m shooting for somewhere in the area of thirty-six inches… give or take.”  
Katie’s eyes goggled. “Thirty Six?”  
“With a margin of error of about six inches. Like I said, genetics is an inexact science…”  
Katie was frozen in place, staring down at her belly.  
Thirty six inches… Katie trembled at the thought of her cock growing to such ridiculous size. Katie wasn’t sure if the idea of gaining so much made her insanely terrified, insanely horny, or just plain insane for ever agreeing to let Max meddle with her DNA.  
Thirty six if we’re lucky… thought Maxine. The original batch of sperm Max had fed Katie the previous night was actually programmed to remove Katie’s size cap altogether, but that was before she’d discovered that the eighteen inch regeneration ability to generate biomass was apparently limitless. She’d hastily whipped up a new batch to overwrite the previous one and fed Katie a bullshit cover story about needing to drink “as much as possible as soon as possible.” Realistically one load was more than enough. She just hoped she wasn’t too late.  
Otherwise when Katie’s cock hits eighteen inches, we’re gonna see some serious shit… Max thought. At the rate the regeneration power could generate new biomass, she estimated that, left unchecked, Katie’s cock would be bigger than the planet earth within twenty five minutes of activation. The load she’d fed Katie hadn’t been coded to enlarge her to thirty six inches, thirty six inches was how big she estimated Katie would be before the new “stop growth” command would kick in.  
Max helped Katie take a few calming breaths and soon the shaken redhead was walking again. She was already daydreaming about what she might do with telekinesis. As they walked, Max spotted Natalie across the parking lot.  
“Hey, Katie, I’ll catch up with you in Science. I have to go talk to Natalie for a minute. I missed our science group meeting last night so I wanted to drop off my inputs early by way of apology.” Max plucked a datachip the size of her pinkie nail out of her backpack and held it between her thumb and forefinger for Katie to see.  
Maxine’s science group project was developing the next generation of missile for use in San Futas’s civil defense grid. Maxine was distainful of weapons development, and had only grudgingly agreed to work on the project on the condition that she be in charge of programming the weapon’s Artificial Intelligence. That was fine by the rest of the group as Maxine was easily recognized as the best coder in the school —she did program San Futas’s civic firewall after all— and Maxine was forced to admit that designing a rapidly-deployable self-evolving AI had been an interesting diversion. It had taken her an entire afternoon.  
“You can’t leave me here looking like this!” objected Katie, gesturing to her grotesquely deformed stomach. She could feel her thighs pressing tighter together even then as millions of Maxine’s sperm assimilated themselves into her body mass every second.  
“What? You look hot! I wanna bang you right now!” grinned Max, the bulge of her titanic cock swelling inside her yoga pants. “It’s just for a few minutes! I promise I’ll catch up!”  
Katie raised a hand to object, but Max was already skipping off and waving at Natalie.  
“You were supposed to help me study for my Cantonese exam!” she called at Max’s back.  
Katie’s stomach grumbled loudly and she felt a sudden pressure in the depths of her ass. Her erection was fading and with it the super strength keeping gallons of Maxine’s hot baby batter from leaking out from between her rapidly swelling buttcheeks. Ignoring the stares and giggles of the other girls, Katie waddled gingerly up the stairs into the school.  
Natalie was talking to a visibly excited Dezerea and the pair waved at Maxine when they saw her approach.  
Maxine’s eagle-eyes caught the glint of a white band looped around Dezerea’s wrist and recognized instantly what it meant. She felt a lead weight drop into the pit of her stomach.  
You have got to be kidding! Thought Max. It’s so unfair!  
She instantly regretted her decision to go see Natalie but knew it was too late to turn around.  
“Max!” Deserea yelled, waving enthusiastically. The white band bounced back and forth by the motion of her wrist.  
Max put on her warmest smile and forced her legs to walk her up to where the two girls were standing.  
“Hey, Nat! Dezerea!” Max smiled.  
“Hey Max, congratulations!” Natalie grinned, pointing at Maxine’s foam maternity belly. “Now I see why you missed our group meeting yesterday. You should have mentioned you were preggers.”  
“Yeah, I’m all knocked up,” said Max. She struck a few sexy poses and the other girls whipped out their phones for an impromptu photo shoot. They had to stop when Natalie was giggling too hard from Maxine’s increasingly ridiculous poses.  
“One more, one more! Max insisted, floating herself up into the air and reclining back as she made kissy faces at Dezerea’s phone.  
“But seriously, what’s with the fake baby bump?” asked Dezerea, uploading all her pictures to her social media cloud.  
Max gave the girls her cover story about the PSA she and Katie had agreed to put on for the school.  
“A whole week?” Natalie laughed.  
Max nodded.  
“Of course you’d pick this week for your PSA and upstage my big news,” said Dezerea, chuckling.  
Max had been dreading the announcement she knew was coming.  
“Oh?” asked Max, feigning ignorance.  
“Yeah!” Natalie butted in. “Dezerea’s number was called up last night! She won the monster lottery!”  
Dezerea gave the dark-haired girl a playful shove.  
“Nat! Spoilers! I wanted to tell!” said Dezerea.  
Natalie blew a raspberry and shrugged. “Oops!”  
“I never imagined I’d be eligible!” said Dezerea, showing off the white, paper bracelet that marked her as a selectee in the De-monsterization lottery. “Futas over ten inches soft used to be too indestructible to pierce with the transfusion needle. I suppose I have you to thank for that change!”  
“How’s that?”  
“Well, that new alloy you invented in metallurgy shop last month of course,” said Dezerea. “It’s rated to match a futa up to fourteen inches!”  
“Oh, of course,” said Max. She held her tongue from mentioning that she’d actually designed the alloy with herself in mind, in the hope that one day the “only one transfusion” limit could be overcome.  
“I suppose I have you to thank for the monster, too,” Dezerea continued. “I hear I’m supposed to de-monsterize the one you took down yesterday.”  
Life’s not fair. Maxine was crying on the inside.  
Dezerea grinned happily, oblivious to Maxine’s inner turmoil. “Who knows, I may even be the first futa to crack seventeen inches! Wouldn’t that be something!”  
“It really would,” answered Max, poker faced.  
“Uh oh! Some-body’s jeal-ous!” Natalie teased, singsong. The girl had an eye for microexpressions that would have humbled a twenty-incher. “Max wanted to be the first to break seventeen inches!”  
Lord don’t ever grant this girl telepathy. Prayed Max. She would be unstoppable.  
“Well, I heard the monster was only rated a Class II, so I’ll probably only get boosted up to sixteen, if that,” said Dezerea, looking apologetically at Max.  
“But you never know!” interjected Natalie. “Last year, a girl went in to de-monsterize a Class I and ended up getting boosted a whole two inches! Turns out they’d misclassed it! That happens sometimes, you know!”  
“You never know!” Max smiled.  
Dezerea put a comforting hand on Maxine’s arm. “Well, if it turns out I do break the record before you, I just want you to know I won’t forget the little people.”  
Natalie snickered.  
Maxine resisted the temptation to brag about her recent gains.  
If only you girls knew…  
She opted instead to change the subject by pulling out the data chip from her bag and offering it to Natalie.  
“Here’s the finished code for the Mark Nine,” she said. “It passed all the sims last night, it beat all the threats I could throw at it, including a few custom ones I threw in based on projected threats. It should be able to stay current through at least the next two generations of Enemy hardware.”  
Dezerea gave an impressed whistle.  
“Wow!” said Natalie, cupping the delicate chip in the palm of her hand. “That’s so awesome!” She held the chip up to the light so she could examine the transparent crystal lattice. “You’ve really saved our bacon, Max. Now if I could just get my new diamond allotrope to stabilize we’d finally have the warhead finished.”  
“Max, didn’t you tell me the other day you’d been messing around with hypothetical crystal formations?” asked Dezerea.  
Maxine didn’t even have time to object before Natalie cut in.  
“No way!” she said. “I want my new ultra-hard superdiamond crystal to be called Natamantium, not Maxinite or Dezeranium! You two big-dicked bimbos get credit for enough around here. Leave some discoveries for us footlongs!”  
Max and Dezerea both smiled at this.  
“Alright Nat,” said Dezerea, laughing. “We’ll keep out of it.”  
Max agreed not to meddle with diamond allotropes until Natalie had finished hers. She tactfully decided not to mention that with the time left over after developing the missile AI, she’d looked over Natalie’s notes and completed the formula for a crystal structure that would be over two hundred and sixty times higher on the Mohs scale than the one Natalie was trying to develop. “Maxinite” indeed.

***  
Maxine caught up with Katie just outside of homeroom. The poor, cum-bloated redhead was leaning up against the wall to catch her breath. Her cock was completely flaccid and her legs were trembling precariously with the effort of carrying her sloshing stomach.  
“You doing okay, Katie?” asked Max, pausing outside the classroom door to steady her wobbly friend.  
“I feel like I’m about to shit myself,” answered Katie.  
“I’m not surprised! Occasional incontinence is one of the many side effects of pregnancy!” said Max, raising her voice theatrically to allay the suspicions of passing students. “You can learn more about it at Don’tTeenPregnant dot com!”  
Katie’s legs gave out. Maxine looped her arms under Katie’s to catch her.  
She whispered in Katie’s ear “You could lift this weight easily with your super strength. Can’t you get hard?”  
“I guess I’m not feeling very horny right now!” Katie answered through gritted teeth. Her stomach gurgled extremely loudly and she groaned.  
Glancing around surreptitiously to make sure the coast was clear, Max reached around Katie’s newly voluptuous body and began tweaking her nipples through her shirt.  
The stimulation got Katie wet almost instantly, and her flaccid cock swelled to a half-chub. Maxine was getting hard as well and her salami-sized boner pressed into Katie’s buttcrack.  
“Oooh, don’t stop,” Katie cooed, reaching her arm back and running it through Maxine’s hair. She was feeling better every second as her super strength returned. The weight on her midsection was suddenly as light as a feather.  
“You like that? You like that?” Max repeated softly into Katie’s ear. “You like that?”  
Katie moaned and reached into her stretch pants to stroke her cock while she used her other hand to guide Maxine’s across her fat tits.  
Neither of them noticed when the classroom door opened.  
“Ahem!”  
Ms. Clinch cleared her throat into her fist. The stern, hard-faced teacher glared down her pointed nose at the horny teens. The rest of the class peered around from behind her, leaning across their desks to get a good look at the two girls caught in the act of public indecency.  
Maxine extricated herself from Katie in a flash and took center stage.  
“And that is an example of what you shouldn’t do if you don’t want to end up Teen Pregnant!” she declared, taking a bow. “Learn more at Don’tTeenPregnant dot com!”  
Ms. Clinch scowled deeply.  
“Most illustrative,” she said, her voice like ice. “Perhaps you girls would like to save the rest of your little “demonstration” until you’re no longer on school time?”  
“Of course, Ms. Clinch,” said Maxine, bobbing her head deferentially.  
“I’ll see you later,” Max told Katie, giving her arm an encouraging squeeze.  
“Yeah if I don’t burst before then,” said Katie.  
The jiggly redhead squeezed past Ms. Clinch, jostling the scowling schoolmarm’s jutting cock as she waddled past.  
Like most futas in a professional setting, Ms. Clinch wore a special harness that kept her penis erect to maximize her intelligence and capability. Ms. Clinch’s erection was ten inches long, but very narrow, with an oversized head that made her dick look like a mushroom. She also had very low hanging balls that dangled halfway to her thigh like a turkey wattle. The woman never wore panties and the tent provided by her boner gave the students a direct view of her vast, unkempt bush whenever she faced them head on.  
“It’s like a briar patch down there!” Katie would complain frequently to Max. “I wish she would just wear longer skirts!”  
It was easy to forget Ms. Clinch was only thirty years old. She had the bearing and demeanor of a woman much older. It was like she had already accepted her inevitable transformation into the stereotypical sour-faced spinster schoolmarm.  
Ms. Clinch watched Katie struggle to squeeze her big belly into her desk for a few moments before turning her stern gaze back to Maxine.  
“Miss Gutierrez, I believe you are late to class. I know Ms. Tracy grants a grotesque amount of leeway to the students in the Thirteen-plus program, but I will thank you kindly to remember that I do not extend the same indulgence, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from delaying my students in the future.”  
“Of course, Ms. Clinch,” said Max, putting on her most polite smile.  
Ms. Clinch shut the door as sharply as she could without slamming it, leaving Maxine alone in the hallway.  
Through the door, she heard Ms. Clinch’s raised voice, “Miss McLeod!”

***  
Max and Katie didn’t go to the same homeroom. Homeroom classes were broken up by erect penis size. Although many students and teachers cautioned that sorting students by size exacerbated the de-facto size-based hierarchy that futas already gravitated towards, it was still the most logical organization. Homeroom was dedicated to futas exploring, defining and mastering their powers, and it only made sense for all the students with similar powersets to be grouped together.  
San futas high had a little over three thousand students, twelve-hundred of which were futanari. Ninety percent of the student body fell into the 6-8 inch category. Each inch after nine inches had a dedicated classroom to itself. Futas with erections smaller than six inches were incorporated into the non-futa student body, where they were very much big fish in a little pond.  
Maxine was lumped into the “Thirteen-plus” category, as it didn’t make sense to assign individual students their own classroom and there were only a handful of students bigger than that.  
“Sorry I’m late!” Maxine announced as she flounced into Ms. Tracy’s class.  
“Oh, that’s all right!” Ms. Tracy smiled warmly, looking up from her tablet computer. She caught sight of Maxine’s ridiculous pregnancy getup.   
“Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed. “The principal told me you were participating in a teen pregnancy awareness campaign, but you really went all out!”  
“You should see Katie,” Dezerea laughed. “The belly she’s wearing must be twice as big.”  
A large drop of precum beaded on the tip of Ms. Tracy’s cock, though she tried to keep her excitement under wraps. She’d always had a thing for Katie and frequently found an excuse to talk to her even though the petit redhead wasn’t in her class.  
Ms. Tracy was practically the opposite of Ms. Clinch. In fact, Ms. Tracy was practically the opposite of what you would picture when you imagine a “teacher.” She looked more like a silicone-stuffed valley girl bimbo slut on spring break. Today she was wearing a white button up blouse half-unbuttoned to reveal the fringes of her pink, lacy bra, which barely did anything to restrain her gigantic, practically spherical fake tits. Her short skirt barely covered her pert, bubble-like ass and her huge, throbbing erection was practically as long and thick as her tanned, golden-downed arms. Her long, succulent legs looked even longer thanks to her four-inch stripper heels and her stockings gave every curve a mouth-watering shine.  
Maxine felt the erection she’d lost talking to Ms. Clinch returning in force.  
Four of Maxine’s fellow Thirteen-plus classmates were already there. Apparently the other two hadn’t decided to show up yet.   
“Looks like the twins have decided to spend this period in independent exploration,” observed Ms. Tracy. “Independent exploration” was her way of saying “skipping class.”  
“Independently exploring sucking each other’s cocks you mean,” snarked Chance Heartway, a Caucasian girl sitting with one foot propped up on the desk. She wore her hair feathered out and dyed white with black lowlights, and sported piercings in her ears, nose and nipples.  
Maxine lifted off and flew over to a seat next to Dezerea, who was doodling a picture of herself with a massive cock and balls that would have made a horse faint with terror.  
“Keeping your expectations realistic I see.” Max smirked, looking over Dezerea’s shoulder.  
Dezerea’s dark cheeks blushed a faint red and she stroked her long braid self-consciously.  
“It’s fun to imagine,” she said. “I know sixteen inches is too much to hope for, but ever since you got teleportation it’s all I’ve been able to think about. That’s just the coolest power!”  
“It’s really not.” Max smiled. “Force fields are way cooler.”  
“What about telepathy?” asked Dez. “I’m only a half-inch away from that.”  
“Telepathy is pretty awesome I’ll admit, though it would be cooler if I could share it with someone,” Max raised her voice exaggeratedly and shot a look of mock-anger in the direction of Tawnya Kotze.  
Tawnya floated up by one corner of the ceiling. She was reading six books at once, keeping them afloat and turning the pages by telekinesis. Her pupils were a flickering blur as they darted from page to page. She would be done with those and eight more by lunch. The aloof futa gave no indication she had heard Maxine’s comment, though there was no way she missed it.   
Tawnya was a Black South African who had transferred to SFH in her sophomore year and blew everyone away with her rapid growth. She was actually bigger than Max for a few months while Max was experiencing her plateau. Now, as a senior, her cock was truly tremendous: fifteen and a half inches long with fat, spidery veins down its bicep-thick length (at its broadest point, Tawnya’s cock was actually thicker than Maxine’s). A pair of ebony balls —each the size of a goose-egg— swung lazily beneath her. Though her growth had slowed lately, it was still projected she would break sixteen inches by the end of the year.  
Max had been excited to try out telepathic communication when Tawnya had finally broken the fifteen inch mark, but to her shock and dismay the prodigiously hung futa had refused, choosing instead to close her mind completely behind a powerful barrier that Maxine could not penetrate. Tawnya was inscrutable at the best of times and since acquiring telepathy she’d become even more incommunicative. She’s barely spoken fifty words altogether in the past week, and fewer than a ten to Maxine in over a month.  
“Meh, I dunno why you think a mind-meld with T-bone would be so interesting.” sneered Chance Heartway from the other end of the class. She was lazily stroking her thirteen-inch cock through her jeans while she idly made the contents of her pencil case dance around with her telekinesis. “She spends all her time reading those boring history books.”  
“It’s better than the trashy romance novels you read,” interjected Zhi Ruo from two rows behind. The extremely dainty Chinese girl was wearing her erection up the inside of her blouse instead of down her pleated skirt, and was teasing the head through a gap between the buttons.  
“Why are you even here?” snapped Chance, leaning back to look at Zhi upside-down. “Didn’t your last measurement come up at twelve point nine?”  
“I already told you they re-measured it!” cried Zhi, playing out her part in an argument that was revisited at regular intervals throughout the day. In truth, both girls’ cocks were almost exactly the same size in both length and girth, and any edge gained by one was quickly equaled or surpassed by the other within a few days. They’d been sizing each other up to the nearest centimeter since freshman year.  
“Ladies, please! Save it for the official measurements,” Ms. Tracy spoke over the bickering girls.  
“What? We already had measurements this month!” Chance objected, snapping her head back forward to face the front.  
“The school board decided last night to hold measurements twice a month to support the new census,” explained Ms. Tracy. “This class’s time slot is at eleven thirty.”  
The class groaned together.  
“Right before lunch!” whined Chance.  
“It’s so humiliating!” complained Dezerea. “Trotting us out like meat to measure our dicks! I don’t understand why we can’t just self-report.”  
“You can thank Chance ‘nineteen inches’ Heartwell for ruining that for everyone,” said Zhi.  
“So I fibbed a little!” snapped Chance. “Like I was the only one!”  
Dezerea stepped in to try and play peacemaker and soon all three girls were bickering together.  
Tawnya erected a forcefield to deflect a misthrown paper ball and continued reading silently as the chaos unfolded beneath her.

***  
The slot for Katie’s class to get measured was at nine and all the girls were lined up in the hall outside the nurse’s office. Katie was grateful for any excuse to spend less time with Ms. Clinch, though the sour-faced schoolmarm was still stalking up and down the halls keeping a sharp eye out for any funny business.  
Katie’s belly bump had diminished throughout the morning just as Max had promised, and now it only looked like she was pregnant with a normal human baby instead of a baby rhinoceros. Of course, all that extra weight had been transferred from her belly into her tits, thighs and ass, so she was looking extra jiggly as she waddled up to take her turn in front of the school nurse.  
The nurse made an expression of surprise when she saw Katie’s ridiculous new proportions, but quickly regained her professional demeanor. Maxine had already spoken to her about her plans for a teen pregnancy awareness PSA, but she was still shocked that the girls would go to such lengths. Katie’s tits looked especially ridiculous, drooped as they were over the top of her belly like a pair of watermelons. Her maternity shirt was barely large enough to restrain them, much less cover her “baby bump.”  
“Drop your pants, please,” said the Nurse.  
Katie complied, though had a little difficulty stretching the waistband of her stretchpants over the now epic curvature of her ass and thighs. The nurse raised an eyebrow. She could tell this added weight wasn’t prosthetic.  
“Have you changed your dietary habits in the past two weeks?” asked the Nurse.  
“I suppose I have been getting a lot of extra protein…” Katie answered evasively.  
“Hmm…” the Nurse pursed her cherry lips. Like most of the staff at SFH, Dr. Morgan was a futa, though not hugely endowed, she still sported a decent eight inches which was more than enough for her to provide expert medical care in a wide variety of disciplines.  
Dr. Morgan snapped on a pair of fresh gloves. After taking initial flaccid measurements (four point five inches) and weighing Katie’s balls (five ounces left, five point one right), she pulled out a device that looked like a penis pump. The transparent walls of the cylinder were graduated up to thirteen inches and there was an infrared laser inside that could measure the total volume.  
“Could you lift your, ah, belly for me, please?” asked the Nurse.  
Katie complied, groaning as she hefted up her sloshing stomach to give access to her cock. She clenched her asshole desperately to cope with the sudden pressure this created.  
Dr. Morgan stroked Katie to a half-chub and guided it into the tube. Once it was in place, she leaned back and switched on the electric pump.  
“Oooh,” Katie moaned softly as the machine started to whir. She felt her cock getting hard. The machine beeped every time she reached a new inch mark, stopping at ten inches.  
“Well, miss Mcleod,” said the nurse, pulling out her clipboard and marking down the machine’s readings. “It looks like you’re still ten inches on the dot. Your girth has increased slightly from last time, which is normal, but based on how stable your measurements have been this past year I think you’ve seen all the growth you’re going to get.”  
“That’s okay—” Katie was about to say, but a beep from the machine cut her off.  
Dr. Morgan looked back down at the digital display. Her eyebrows went up.  
“Well well. Eleven inches! You’ve gained an entire inch over the past two weeks. Maybe you’re entering a late growth spurt.”  
The machine beeped again.  
“A big growth spurt,” Dr. Morgan hastily erased her old numbers and started scratching in the new measurements.  
Katie felt funny, lightheaded, euphoric. Her fingertips tingled and she felt power rushing into her body. Her vision suddenly distorted and she realized it was because her eyes had corrected themselves to 20/20. She no longer needed glasses. Other things were becoming clearer, too. She no longer dreaded her upcoming Cantonese exam, all the tonals that had been giving her trouble this past week were suddenly as clear as day. Her math and science homework, too.  
The machine beeped again. Katie’s cock filled the entire tube, her girth suddenly pressed right up against the clear plastic. Small objects around the room began to rise into the air of their own accord as Katie’s telekinesis kicked in.  
The nurse was looking a little alarmed now. She’d never seen a growth spurt of three inches in only two weeks. Not even Maxine had grown so quickly!  
“Just a moment, let me get one of our bigger tubes,” she said, kicking off from the desk and riding her office chair over to the drawers where she kept the other cylinders.  
She was too late.  
POP! The cylinder around Katie’s cock cracked open, splintering apart slowly before dropping to the floor in shards and pieces.  
“Sorry,” said Katie. She was drifting off the floor now, the sensation of her power growing so quickly providing a rush of sensation comparable to orgasm. She flexed her fingers, feeling the titanic strength flowing through them. Her fingertips crackled with plasma energy.  
As her cock was growing, her belly was shrinking, its mass distributing itself across her body. Her massive, basketball-sized tits strained at the taut fabric of the once baggy shirt, while her ass threatened to burst the elastic of her waistband (she’d only pulled it partway down).  
“Holy cow!” exclaimed the nurse.  
Katie became instinctively aware of her new powers as they manifested.   
Force fields. Little geometric shapes like crystals of purple glass appeared floating in the air around her head.  
Telepathy. Suddenly her head was buzzing with the thoughts of the people around her. Fear and arousal coming from the school nurse. Confusion in the students outside who heard the noise. Anger from Ms. Clinch at the disruption.  
Teleportation.  
Katie decided it was time to go.  
With a flash of blue light and a whip-crack of imploding air, she vanished from the nurse’s office, leaving behind only a few charred scraps of cloth that hadn’t been hugging her body closely enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie ascends to an unprecedented level of power. Maxine is helpless before the sexual might of her creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Just as Katie started to experience her catastrophic growth spurt in the nurse’s office, Ms. Tracy was delivering some big news to the girls in the thirteen-plus homeroom.  
“You’ll all be excited to learn the construction of the replacement hydroponics module for the ISS has finally been completed,” announced Ms. Tracy. Her even, white teeth sparkled between her collagen-puffed lips.  
“Careful, teach!” teased Chance. “Getting someone in this class excited about the ISS was how their hydroponics module got broken in the first place!”  
Max blushed as the rest of the class snickered. Even Ms. Tracy couldn’t completely conceal a chortle.  
I’ll never live that one down… Max smiled bashfully and sank into her seat.  
“Next week,” Ms. Tracy continued once the levity had died down. “they’ll be launching it into space, and FASA has requested to use San Futas High’s athletic field as the launch point!”  
That was big news! The girls chattered excitedly until waved back into silence by Ms. Tracy.  
“There’s more!” she said, grinning now. “Since San Futas High has graciously agreed to host the FASA launch, they’ve extended an invitation for a member of the thirteen-plus program to take part!”  
The girls went wild. Not even Tawnya could conceal the sparkle in her eyes.  
“A chance to go into space! That’s so awesome!” Max told Dezerea. “I hope you get picked! You totally deserve it!”  
“No way! You deserve it way more! It wouldn’t be fair to get picked for de-monsterization and the ISS mission!” Dezerea replied, giving Max a playful shove.  
Maxine’s eye twitched just the tiniest fraction of a micrometer. Elsewhere, Natalie felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up and she didn’t know why.  
“Are you kidding?” Chance butted in between the two girls, draping herself over both of their shoulders. “There’s no way FASA wants Deadeye Dick here—” She jerked her thumb up at Maxine’s chin. “—any closer to the ISS than she already is, and they probably wish she were a lot further away!”  
“I dunno, Chance,” Zhi piped up. “Being able to hit a space capsule moving five miles per second from over the horizon with a wad of spunk is a hell of a lot more impressive than shotgun-blasting spunk-holes through every stall door on the second floor!”  
“Like I already told the principal, that wasn’t me!” snarled Chance.  
“Then who was it, Chance? Who was it?” Zhi taunted.  
“I dunno? Maybe you?” Chance whipped her arm out straight to skewer Zhi’s innocence on the tip of her finger. “J’accuse!”  
Zhi gasped and slammed her fists into her desk, crumpling it instantly.  
“Aha, Ms. Tracy are you seeing this! Flagrant destruction of school property!” declared Chance.  
“That was your fault!” Zhi objected.  
Chance had launched herself into the air to go head to head with the tiny Chinese girl when Katie’s telepathic shout blasted through their brains like a semi-truck full of bricks.  
((MAX! I NEED YOU!))  
“Fuck!” Max dropped to her knees, clutching her head.  
Ms. Tracy stumbled backward, losing her balance and barely catching herself against her desk when one of her stripper heels snapped. All over the school, students cried out in pain and alarm as if Katie’s message had been blasted in both ears with the volume of an air horn. Only Tawnya seemed unaffected, though she did look down in surprise at what appeared to be the sudden, synchronized outcries of pain from everyone else in the class at once.  
The telepathic summons was still ringing in their heads when Max vanished, leaving behind the smoldering husk of her prosthetic belly and a few scraps of cloth.

***  
“Katie?” Max was already calling when she appeared a few feet above the turf of the school’s athletic field. She spotted Katie a few feet away, moaning, sprawled on the ground in the charred and tattered remains of her maternity guise. She grasped her massive cock in both hands and thrust her hips so high into the air that the back of her head practically touched her heels. Her cum belly was gone, all the mass distributed to her tits, ass and thighs. Each of Katie’s tits was nearly as big as her whole torso, the remains of her “BABY ON BOARD” shirt little more than a collar and a pair of short sleeves. Her ass was round and enormous, so big it would have gotten hopelessly stuck in even the roomiest lounge recliner.  
“Holy fuck!” Max dropped out of the sky and combat rolled over to her friend. Her maneuver brought her face to face with the second longest, thickest, juiciest cock she’d ever seen.  
“Max! This feels flippin’ amazing!” Katie moaned, writhing with pleasure as she slowly pumped her cock. The monumental flesh pillar was too thick to be encircled by her fingers, and even as Max watched, she saw Katie’s fingertips spread further apart as her girth expanded.  
Maxine cursed her impatience. She’s growing way too fast! She thought. If she grows too much too quickly, her body will be immune to my sperm!  
“Kate! Your transformation is accelerating faster than I estimated!” Max shimmied hurriedly out of her yoga pants, her eighteen-inch cock already springing to attention with forcefield cockrings locked into place. “Hurry, I need to give you another dose of my jizz!” She began shoving her cock in Katie’s face, trying to push the massive, swollen head into the redhead’s mouth.  
“What? No!” Katie batted Max’s cock away.  
“Katie, there’s no time!” Max shoved her dick in Katie’s face again, smearing her freckled cheeks with precum.  
“I’m still burping up the last batch you fed me!” Katie objected. “It tastes… weird… I never noticed before…” Katie’s gaze grew distant and she paused her stroking.  
“Oh,” realization dawned on her face.  
Trait Selection must have just kicked in… Max observed. Which means she’s at seventeen inches already. I only have minutes before that cock goes critical!  
“Katie, please!” Max clasped Katie’s head in both hands and tried to force her friend’s mouth onto her throbbing shaft.  
“I. Said. NO!”  
KAPOW! Katie slugged Max in the gut.  
The force of Katie’s punch momentarily created a sphere of vacuum over twenty feet wide. The shockwave blew in every window facing the athletics field for half a mile. Students screamed and shielded their faces from the flying shards.  
Max was sent flying across the athletics field and clear through the bleachers, the locker room, the equipment room, the laundry room, and several cars in the parking lot on the other side. Max had barely enough time to alter her trajectory to avoid any students in her path that might have been pasted by the collision.  
Honk! Honk! Honk! Car alarms blared all over the neighborhood. Max used her telekinesis to unfold the sedan that had wrapped itself around her like a taco when she’d hit it at twenty five hundred feet per second.  
((Sorry, Max. I know what you’re trying to do,)) Katie spoke in Maxine’s mind, staggering to her feet. ((And I appreciate it, truly, but it’s too late. Whatever happens next is beyond both of our control…))  
Energy crackled around Katie, arcing from her body into the ground, making her fiery red hair stand on end. Her cock expanded before her, every second bringing it a few millimeters closer to the critical eighteenth inch.  
((KATIE!)) Max launched herself at maximum acceleration. Ahead of her, she formed a cylindrical forcefield like a tunnel between her and Katie so that her passage wouldn’t cause a destructive shockwave for the people in the athletics building. The whirling vortex created by her sudden acceleration sucked up debris for dozens of yards. Cars were whipped into the air like leaves in a gale. The pavement curled up like damp wallpaper. A tornado of cars and trees and asphalt followed Max into the forcefield tube, the narrow space compressing them into a solid, packed cylinder.  
Max closed the distance to Katie in less than a quarter second, but no sooner was she face to face with her best friend than she found herself seized by a telekinetic grip like a steel vice around her whole body. Her forward motion halted instantly and she found herself frozen in the air just a few yards from the impossibly busty redhead. She couldn’t move a muscle.  
“Max, this feels so darn amazing, I don’t know if I would let you stop me even if you could. Holy FUCK!” Katie’s cock had passed the eighteen inch mark and her regeneration powers kicked in. The already titanic shaft of Katie’s cock exploded outwards, bigger, longer, thicker. Inches and powers piled on so quickly, Katie could hardly keep track of them. She wasn’t paying attention anyway; the inrush of power felt like every cell in her body was experiencing orgasm at the same time. She screamed from the pure pleasure and exhilaration of it.  
Maxine could feel her pussy soaking at the sight of Katie’s magnificent, ever expanding cock. Though less than a minute had passed, Max’s super quick thought processes experienced the growth as if in slow motion. She marveled at each throbbing vein as it traced its way up her cock like high-speed camera footage of lightning. Her growth wasn’t constant; it actually proceeded in surges fractions of a second long, which Max experienced as minutes.  
((Isn’t it beautiful?)) asked Katie, her thoughts transmitting to Max at the same relative timescale.  
Tears filled Max’s eyes. ((It is…))  
As Katie’s cock expanded, her body began to change as well; her limbs lengthened, her torso expanded, her hands and feet enlarged. The mass that had been concentrated in her bust, hips, and thighs redistributed itself to be more proportional. She began to take on the dimensions of a goddess: long, curvy legs, broad hips supporting a narrow waist, a triangular torso that broadened out into strong, swimmer’s shoulders. Her tits had shrunk to a more modest size, though each one was still larger than a volleyball. Her hair lengthened and flowed like a waterfall of red fire. Between her legs, her balls swelled like water balloons at a tap, stretching and filling her scrotum until they were so large they forced her thighs apart, and still they grew…  
The sensation of change was overwhelming. Katie succumbed to the fires building in her loins and screamed as her swollen, sloppy wet super-pussy unleashed an orgasm that registered a 6.9 on the Richter scale. The earth split and soil surged in waves like water, flowing away from Katie’s cooch in a tidal wave of solid rock and dirt. The students in the athletic building found themselves momentarily weightless as the building was lifted up from its foundations and set down over a hundred feet from its original location.  
Luckily, the design for the athletics building had begun as a competition between freshmen Max and Dezerea over who could design the most thoroughly indestructible building. Max’s design had won. The SFH athletics centre could have been dropped out of a plane and still landed completely intact. There were a few broken bones and other injuries from being shaken around, but no fatalities.  
((Ahhh! Fuck!)) Katie swore as she came again. The shockwave blasted out from her pussy like an invisible wall, flinging up her balls like punching bags and crushing everything in its path for hundreds of yards. The orgasm was accompanied by another surge of growth, and Max watched in slow motion as Katie’s grapefruit-sized glans surged forward another hand’s length. Circumsized in infancy, Katie’s cock had regrown its foreskin within seconds of achieving regeneration, the loose flesh bunched up behind the flared, pink mushroom of her cockhead glistened deliciously with perspiration.  
Max felt new desires flaring within her that she’d never felt before. Up until now, she’d always been the “active partner,” in her sexual relations, not just with Katie but with Dezerea and a handful of non-futa students —both male and female— who’d caught her eye. She was a vaginal virgin and had never particularly felt any urge to change that in the near future.  
Until now.  
Looking at Katie’s towering fuckbeast of a cock awakened a hunger in the pit of her womb that begged —no— demanded satisfaction.  
Katie felt it, too. Her telepathy was beyond any pathetic barrier Max could have erected, and Maxine’s desires fluttered across the gulf of their minds like iridescent butterflies.  
((Max, I think there is something you can give me that we both want.)) Katie mindspoke.  
((Yes,)) answered Max. And, when Katie’s response didn’t come instantly, she added, pathetically, ((Please...))  
Katie nodded and turned Max over in the air, spreading her legs and stripping off the rest of her clothes. Katie’s huge hands gripped Maxine’s calves. She felt like a thanksgiving whishbone about to be snapped.  
The hot, melon-sized tip of Katie’s cock prodded the swollen lips of Maxine’s cunt. Max winced in anticipation.  
((I promise this won’t hurt,)) said Katie.  
“AUUUUUUGH!” The first thrust kicked the scream right out of Maxine’s lungs. It wasn’t pain, just the sudden rearranging of her internal organs forcing air out of her body. If she hadn’t been mostly indestructible, Maxine would have of course died instantly, but instead her innards deformed around the thrusting battering ram of Katie’s cock, each of them functioning comfortably as if they were under no distress at all. The rearranging would have still been exceedingly painful except that Katie had acquired the ability to convert painful sensations into pleasure (and vice versa). The scream of a trillion nerve endings in agony became a symphony of pleasure so deafening that Max could not stop herself from cumming right at the first thrust.  
KABOOM! Katie’s abs caught most of the shockwave, deflecting it to either side in a blade of force that sliced through the bleachers and split trees apart.  
Maxine’s superego quaked in its mind-palace. The walls of her mental sanctuary had been expanded and strengthened a hundredfold since her mountain-flooding cum session the previous day, but the orgasm she just experienced shook the fortress to its very foundations.  
“No! No! You have to stop her! We’re causing untold destruction! We have to get out of the city!” cried Superego Maxine.  
Another orgasm, even bigger than the last. Outside, buildings shook and people panicked. Cracks appeared in the walls of her mind palace.  
Superego Maxine rushed from crack to crack, shoring up the crumbling structure, screaming, “no! No! No!”  
But another voice, bigger, deeper rumbled the stoned beneath her feet. “YES! YES! YES!”  
“Please! Stop!” Superego Maxine pleaded.  
“THIS WILL NEVER STOP! I NEVER WANT IT TO STOP! YOU WILL NEVER WANT IT TO STOP!” roared the immense voice from all around her. The force of the giant voice’s declaration shook the walls of the mind fortress and they crumbled like saltines. Superego Max stood exposed in a howling cyclone of pleasure and lust. There, in the eye of the storm, Id Maxine towered over her, huge and vast and undeniable.  
“No!” Superego Maxine threw out her hands, channeling her indomitable will into weapons to strike against the titan devouring her mind. Logic and reason became blades of adamant, mathematics, art and music became an aegis of gleaming silver. Points of argument flew like arrows into the heart of the beast.  
And were swallowed there.  
Superego Maxine had drawn up all her power, all her strength and courage.  
But Id Maxine was so, so much bigger. She reached down to the little sphere of light at the center of Maxine’s mind and squeezed. Her blades of adamantine logic shattered like glass, her shields crumpled like tinfoil, and darkness rushed into her eyes and mouth and ears like a flood of ink…  
Katie was still growing, Maxine could feel it inside her, filling her body more and more as inch piled upon inch. Katie’s titanic cock thrust into her like a battering ram, erasing all thought, all sensation except pleasure. Her forcefield cockrings had long since dissolved. The pleasure overflow from her womb surged into her shaft and her cock exploded with an orgasm all its own to answer the ones reverberating around her.  
The athletics building wasn’t evacuated a second too soon; a tidal wave of jizz traveling at supersonic speeds sliced through it like a bullet through soft cheese. Hot, thick girlspunk surged over the athletics field like a river of yogurt. Whatever cars in the athletics lot hadn’t been sucked away by Maxine’s whirlwind were washed away by the torrent of her jizz.  
And that was just the first shot.  
SFH was built on a hill overlooking the town, and San Futas residents were shocked and terrified to see a wall of white ooze rolling down the hill from the high school complex into their homes and businesses. Luckily it was so viscous there was plenty of time to flee, but those few people caught unawares were swept away in a slow moving wave of white. The coded instructions in Maxine’s sperm wouldn’t affect them; they’d been locked to Katie’s DNA, but the swimmers were still determined to fill every sexual orifice they could find. Men and women caught in the deluge swiftly found their wombs and bellies positively ballooned by Maxine’s self-propelled sperm.  
Monster alert sirens sounded and hypersonic jets roared overhead. Five minutes after the first quake and the Monster Control Squad was on the scene.  
They weren’t prepared for what they found.  
A ten foot tall redheaded woman, skin glowing like fire and a halo of energy around her head (the halo had manifested as an ancillary perk when Katie had achieved her twenty-eighth inch) wearing a nude high schooler on her cock like a human condom. The high schooler’s toes curled and uncurled spasmodically, and even as they watched, the giant redhead thrust her hips forward, triggering another shockwave that obliterated any structure in its path.  
Ace was the first to recover her senses.  
“F-freeze! Whoever you are! W-whatever you are! Surrender quietly or we will use force!”  
“Holt shit, is that... Maxine?” asked Hawk, still in shock of the destruction around her.  
The hulking redhead thrust again and the MCS was nearly shaken off its feet by the resulting orgasm. They seemed to be getting bigger. Maxine’s tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head as she bounced like a ragdoll on Katie’s glorious cock.  
“I’ll be with you in a minute!” said the giant. “I’m almost there!”  
She thrust again.  
“B-beams out! Take her out!” yelled Ace, throwing out her fists and unleashing the most powerful energy blasts she could muster.  
The other squad members followed suit. Brightly colored beams of many colors blazed through the air. None of them touched Katie. Every time a beam got to within ten yards of her, it curved up and away into the sky.  
“What the fuck?” Spud, the new girl on the team stopped firing and lifted her visor, as if that would give her insight into the strange phenomenon she was seeing.  
“Some kind of telekinesis?” she asked.  
“Telekinesis can’t do that to energy beams,” responded Hawk, her hands flashing in a strobe of beam fire. “I don’t know what the fuck this is.”  
“It’s time to call in the big guns is what it is…” said Ace, punching a code into her wrist communicator.  
The signal never reached its intended recipient; it died in the air mere feet from the transmitter.  
((We don’t need any interruptions just yet, now do we?)) Katie asked Max.  
(([static])) said Max.  
Katie felt climax rising in her loins once again and the pace of her thrusts increased.  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Maxine’s body was shaken by orgasm after orgasm, every IQ point of her colossal brain saturated in a sea of endorphins so vast it could drown a planet.  
((HERE IT COMES!)) Katie shouted to the endorphin soup of Max’s mind.  
Katie’s thigh-thick cock bulged and a blast of cum surged through it into Maxine’s womb like a watermain.  
((Don’t worry, I’ve sterilized this batch of sperm, so you won’t get pregnant,)) Katie reassured somebody who absolutely didn’t care.  
Maxine finally got to put her regeneration theory to the test, though not in the way she expected. The surge of boiling hot cum exploding out of Katie’s cock flooded Maxine’s womb to bursting and beyond, but Maxine’s super-speed regeneration kept up with every gallon, expanding her belly as big as it needed to get, as fast as it needed to get. She blew up like a balloon, filling with Katie’s concrete-thick seed. Gallons, buckets, bathtubs worth of cum flooded into Maxine’s womb. Almost as much that poured into Max poured from the edges of the taut seal her pussy formed around Katie’s cock, jets and ropes of cum weighing hundreds of pounds sailed through the air, splattering everything in white goop. Within seconds, Max was resting atop a belly that would have crushed a Humvee.  
((I know you can take more, but I don’t want you to get too stretched out!)) said Katie. Clenching her cock muscles, she cut off the epic flow instantly without the aid of forcefields or telekinesis.  
Shlooorp. She withdrew her impossibly thick, impossibly long cock. Her pale, freckled shaft was coated in about an inch and a half of hot jizz. Steam rose from the surface of her cock in billowing waves, and the musk from just that coat was alone enough to overpower the lake of cum Maxine had produced in the throes of orgasm. The MCS members felt their legs going wobbly as their pussies moistened involuntarily from the strength of such an unstoppable stench.  
Maxine’s cunt was gaped so wide that Katie could have stuffed both her melon-sized fists inside comfortably. A waterfall of white goop poured out in slow motion, bubbling slightly as Max’s stretched out labia, loose as old rubber bands, twitched in aftershock. Max’s eyes were rolled back into her head and she babbled incoherently, the smallest of her orgasmic aftershocks lighting up her brain like nuclear fireworks.  
Katie was still not satisfied, however. She thrust her colossal dong up toward the sky and unclenched her cock muscles.  
CHOOOOOOOOOM!  
The sky darkened as a pillar of white spewed from Katie’s gaping cockslit and stretched up into the clouds. She’d already scanned the orbital space above with her telepathy and made sure the path was clear. The white pillar grew and grew, punching up through the atmosphere like a cream-colored fist.  
Katie roared in exhilaration, willing her balls to produce more jizz, and they complied. The pillar grew wider and taller and faster.  
Colonists on the moon looked up at Earth and wondered what the white speck growing out of California was. Collision alarms started blaring too late for anyone to do anything about it. The first few drops of jizz splattered on the dome like rain, but the rainfall became a downpour, then a flood. The dome, designed by the greatest futa engineers the world had ever seen (Maxine, Dezerea and Natalie for their sophomore summer project) was made of a diamond allotrope rated to deflect meteor strikes as if they were pebbles. It held against the torrent of gloop easily, but the flood of jizz still buried the colony and flooded the Sea of Serenity to a depth of three hundred feet. They would finally have a chance to test out their colony’s atomic batteries and environmental recycling system it seemed…  
Katie probably would have painted the entire light-side of the moon a pearly white except for what happened next.  
Katie’s thoughts were so furiously fast; her subjective timescale operated at a ratio of something like 600,000,000:1. The event that occurred took place between the interval of one of Katie’s thoughts and another. One thought cycle: Celeste Hyperion’s fist wasn’t there. The next thought cycle: it was. There wasn’t a third thought cycle because Celeste’s blow put Katie’s lights out.

__***  
Celeste Hyperion stood shaking her smoldering, aching fist out over Katie’s unconscious body at the bottom of a crater a hundred feet deep. Of the school athletic field there was no sign, and a sizable chunk was missing from SFH’s East Hall as well, sheared away as if by a titanic cookie cutter. Medical helicopters and ambulances swarmed the scene. People had started to gather around the edge of the crater, craning their necks to get a better look. A few of the braver futas were flying overhead, trying to get a bird’s eye view. Nobody could really make out what it was. Too big to be a human, but a very unusual look for a monster. All they could see was pale limbs and red hair.  
“Get these damn rubberneckers out of here,” barked Celeste, chewing on a toothpick. The MCS officer next to her look like a mouse in the shadow of a pit-bull, she saluted and scurried off.  
“Fuck,” Celeste massaged and rotated her shoulder. She’d had to go to nearly half-strength with this bitch. Her gargantuan muscles steamed as they vented waste heat. Jizz droplets sizzled on her skin. It was raining cum. The two hundred and forty thousand mile high pillar of Katie’s spunk was collapsing back down to earth. Every futa capable of generating a forcefield had been called up to divert the mass away from populated areas, but the whole continent was gonna be experiencing some pretty strange weather for a while.  
She climbed up out of the crater.  
“Get our toughest monster restraint gear, Class X-plus,” she told the MCS auxiliaries standing by at the top.  
“Aye, ma’m!” the auxillaries trembled a little. X-plus monsters were only theoretical. Or so they hoped. In fact, anything above Class III was only theoretical.  
“How’s Maxine doing?” asked Celeste, a note of tenderness finally creeping into her flint-hard demeanor.  
“She’s alive, but our machines aren’t reading any coherent pattern,” said the tech.  
“Did you try a telepath?” she asked, concern growing.  
“The telepath… well… she’s over there,” she gestured to a gurney where a frantically masturbating woman sporting a fifteen-inch erection moaned with unrestrained ecstasy. A spurt of cum blasted from the tip of her cock up into the sky and her pussy spasmed visibly through the soaked fabric of her tights.  
“She’d only touched your daughter’s mind for ten seconds,” said the tech.  
Celeste’s brow tensed.  
A news van pulled up to the ruined parking lot and a smartly dressed woman sporting shoulderpads and a pinstriped power-cocksock came dashing out.  
“Miss Hyperion! Miss Hyperion! Janet Blaze, Futa Five News!” she thrust the microphone in Celeste’s face. “What can you tell us about this catastrophic attack that has left hundreds injured and caused billions of dollars in damages?”  
“All we know right now is it was some kind of monster attack,” said Celeste.  
“No recorded monster attack has ever been this severe!” said Janet. “Should the public be concerned that we may be facing a new type of threat?”  
Celeste spat her toothpick onto the ground, where it buried itself six feet into the concrete.  
“You know what, Janet?” said Celeste. “They absolutely fucking should.”_ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the catastrophe Katie has caused, the World Council is convened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the story, please help me write more! Subscribe to my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

It was only with reluctance that Dezerea pulled herself from Maxine’s bedside at the Monster Control Squad’s infirmary. Seeing what the monster attack had done to Maxine was heart wrenching, even if Max was her rival as much as her friend.  
They removed the bed from one of the curtained enclosures inside the infirmary to accommodate Maxine’s hugely bloated form. She was still delirious, moaning constantly as her limbs moved in gentle circles to caress her stuffed belly. She occasionally burst into sudden fits of ecstatic screaming and thrashing. Her cock was only half-hard, but drooled jizz constantly down the curvature of her cum-stuffed belly into a pan set on the floor. Her pussy spasmed and clenched at the numerous hoses rigged up to drain the spunk from her badly-gaped orifice. Katie’s spunk was extremely viscous and the pumps had to fight for every ounce; it was almost as if the stuff wanted to stay in.  
That should be my cum bloating up your belly so big you can’t move. Thought the distraught futa, reaching out to tenderly stroke Maxine’s hand. Even that gentle stimulation was enough to send Max into another thrashing, orgasmic fit. Her lengthy, brown cock twitched and spurted another several gallons of thick semen into the pan under her belly, overflowing it and splattering hot goop across Dezerea’s bare toes.  
Dez blinked tears out of her large, brown eyes and looked away.  
“I’ve heard of monsters raping victims before,” Dezerea told her escort as they made their way out of the sickbay and through the halls of the San Futas MCS branch HQ toward the de-monsterization facility. “But I’ve never seen anything like that. Have you?”  
Her escort was not a futa, but one of the many non-futa auxiliaries of the MCS. He shook his head.  
“No, ma’m,” he answered after she kept staring at him.  
They stepped into the elevator and the auxiliary pressed the button for the de-monsterization level. Metal blast doors several inches thick locked into place and the armored capsule began to descend. Dezerea surreptitiously tested the strength of the capsule’s armor with her telekinesis and nodded in satisfaction when she felt a tingle like a mild electric shock in the telekinetic center of her brain, momentarily numbing her power.  
Glad to see they took my 7th grade paper on TK nullification seriously. Thought Dezerea. She had no malicious intent, but she couldn’t help but make notes on the facility’s security systems. Devising ways to circumvent them was a fun puzzle game, though she was impressed at how thorough the designers had been. If she found any serious gaps she’d make sure they were reported to the proper authorities.  
“Where’s the monster the MCS captured today?” Dez asked when the elevator finally stopped at the third subbasement. “Is it being held at this facility?”  
The auxiliary didn’t answer.  
“I was just curious,” said Dezerea. The Indian futa strolled nonchalantly beside the tall auxiliary. She looked up at him and visualized chocolate cake so that her pupils would dilate and make her appear more innocent. Her big, brown, puppy-dog eyes shined up at the burly auxiliary.  
He looked away.  
“I’m not at liberty to say,” he answered, finally.  
Dez was a little surprised by this; monster attacks were a matter of public safety, and there should be no reason to withhold that kind of information. The more widespread the knowledge of a threat, the more people could prepare. Concealing knowledge that was in the public interest was counterintuitive.  
Maybe this guard was just an idiot.  
“So does that mean it’s not here?” she prodded.  
He didn’t answer. Dez concluded he was under instructions not to disclose this information. Very interesting; there was clearly something else different about this monster besides its destructive capabilities.  
In silence, the pair reached the end of a long, armored corridor, stopping at several points to allow the remote-controlled doors to open ahead of them. Every step they took was watched by cameras in the ceiling, and here and there Dezerea noted microscopic seams that betrayed hidden compartments in the walls and ceiling that concealed further anti-escape countermeasures.  
Or were they anti-intrusion? There was no need to conceal weapons and traps from the monsters after all.  
“Do agents of the Opposition ever try to get down here?” asked Dezerea.  
“Sometimes,” answered the auxiliary.  
Oh so that’s no secret, but the monster is. Dez rolled her eyes.  
The doors sealed behind them as they went. The final barrier was a set of blast doors that were over five feet thick of TK-resistant monomolecular alloy. They only opened just wide enough to admit the pair. From inside, Dezerea could see the entire chamber was built of the stuff. The super-tough metal was tremendously expensive to produce, and virtually indestructible. The whole earth could be swallowed up by the sun and this bunker would still be floating around the photosphere intact.  
Along with Maxine’s mom, I’ll bet. Dez smiled at the thought.  
They had to step around a large-caliber railgun mount fixed just inside the door, diamond-allotrope-tipped tungsten rounds locked and loaded. She was so busy admiring the barrel of the massive weapon that at first she didn’t even realize what it was aiming at: Chained spread-eagle to the wall ahead of her, standing sixteen feet tall and weighing over sixty tons of muscle and rage, was the monster.  
The monster was enclosed in a cube of transparent diamond-allotrope and illuminated by floodlights. It was still unconscious, a yard-long rope of viscous drool dangled from its broad mouth. Its forehead still bore the imprint of Maxine’s sneaker, the flesh around it hardened into a spiny, chitinous armor. The creature’s body had instinctively adapted to Maxine’s attack.  
“He’s smaller than I expected,” observed Dez, looking with disappointment at the toadlike monstrosity. “Hardly seems like a priority after today. Are you sure I shouldn’t de-monsterize the new one instead?”  
A monster that powerful has got to be worth at least four or five inches. It’s just my luck the one I get would be worth a measly two, if that. Dez thought to herself.  
“Sorry, kiddo, but all lotto results are final,” said a futa scientist who’d just stepped out of the shadows. She turned to the auxiliary. “I’ll take her from here, Gershowitz. Thanks.”  
The auxiliary saluted and marched out, the mammoth doors slammed and locked shut behind him.  
“Pleased to meet you, miss Deshmukh,” the doctor extended her hand to Dezerea. “My name is Doctor Copwell.”  
When Dezerea accepted her handshake, she noticed immediately that Dr. Copwell’s hand was prosthetic. The craftsmanship was exquisite, the artificial flesh even mimicking normal body temperature and heartbeat. Only the artificial pulse’s perfect rhythm gave the prosthetic away; a detail so minute only a high-level futa’s senses could have noticed. Dezerea was willing to bet the prosthetic provided neural-interfaced feedback as well.  
“It’s an honor,” answered Dezerea, bowing at the waist.  
“I’m sure you’re looking forward to gaining a few extra inches.” Dr. Copwell smiled.  
“Well, yes…” Dez admitted. She lifted out her dress for the doctor to inspect. The silk fabric was long enough to brush the tops of her sandal-shod feet. “Is this alright? I know it’s a lot of loose fabric but I wanted to have room to grow, if you know what I mean.”  
“It was a good choice,” affirmed Dr. Copwell. “You won’t believe how many girls come in here wearing tight pants because they want to show off their new bulge. We warn them beforehand that a side effect of the procedure is an erection guaranteed to last at least six hours.”  
“Should I consult a doctor if it lasts less?” asked Dezerea, smirking.  
Dr. Copwell chuckled and guided Dezerea over to the monster’s left side where Dez saw there was set up a reclining seat like a dentist’s chair. It was fixed with straps to hold the arms in place. Next to the chair was a miniaturized railgun mounted on an articulated frame. Dezerea recognized the design from the SFH science fair two years prior. It had won third place.  
“Nice railgun. Shouldn’t it be pointed at the monster, though?” she joked.  
The doctor patted the menacing apparatus. “It’s actually for you, I’m afraid. This is what we’ll be using to drive the transfusion needle into your skin. Unfortunately, it’s the only thing that can penetrate the flesh of a futa your level. You will feel a moment of discomfort.”  
“I’ve heard it hurts like hell…” said Dez.  
Dr. Copwell couldn’t offer any comfort to that.  
I’d endure all the torments of hell if it meant an extra inch of cock. She thought, lying back in the chair. She noticed the chamber ceiling was very high, vanishing up into darkness over eighty feet above the monster’s head.  
They must be expecting some big guests…  
“If you’re ready, please roll up your sleeve so we can begin.” Dr. Copwell gripped the railgun by its handles and swiveled it around. There was an electric whine as the high-powered injector powered up.  
“Fire at will,” said Dezerea, taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut.  
Dr. Copwell pressed the muzzle against Dezerea’s shoulder and pulled the trigger.

***  
A few levels above where Dezerea was getting her arm pierced, Celeste Hyperion strode into the MCS secure communications center, completely bowling over the tiny futa technician who was running out at the same time.  
“O-oh! Excuse me, ma’m!” stuttered the mousey girl, scrambling to salute and pick up her scattered papers at the same time.  
“Has the Futa Council responded to my request for a conference yet?” asked Celeste, surveying the busy comms room with a steely glare. She didn’t even spare a glance at the poor girl she’d just knocked down.  
“Y-yes m’am!” answered the tech, leaping back to her feet. Even in heels, the petit girl barely came up to the bottoms of Celeste’s melon-sized tits. “I was just on my way to find you,” she continued.  
“That was fast,” Celeste arched her eyebrows in mild surprise. “Who did we get? Blue Three? Blue Five? I suppose anything higher is too much to hope for on such short notice…”  
“A-actually m-ma’m it’s R-roy G. Biv…” stammered the tiny girl, flipping through the coded sheets on her clipboard.  
Now Celeste really was surprised. “You’re shitting me. The world council?”  
“No ma’m I’m not… S-shitting you…” answered the tech, her voice trailing off as Celeste marched past her into the videoconference room.  
The videoconference room was really more of a booth, large enough to comfortably accommodate three normal-sized people or Celeste all by herself. The walls, floor, and ceiling were tru-depth molecular-pixel screens so high-rez that the image could be zoomed-in to microscopic scale before you could spot the artifacts that gave it away as a projection. At the moment, the interior of the booth was configured to resemble a spacious, luxuriously-appointed boardroom with a large, oak conference table flanked by high-backed leather chairs. Sunlight streamed through floor-to-ceiling windows on the opposite end of the long room with the Futa York skyline visible beyond. The illusion of depth was perfect, though Celeste knew if she reached out with her hand it would bump against the glassy smooth surface of the screen just a few feet in front of her face.  
“Where is everyone?” asked Celeste.  
“Initiating secure connection,” the tech’s voice came over the speakers.  
The conference room abruptly vanished and Celeste found herself standing in a spotlight, surrounded by darkness on all sides. Seven more spotlights illuminated empty patches in a semicircle around her and into each stepped a member of the Futa Council. Though their appearance and mode of dress differed greatly, each woman predominantly wore her team color: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, or Violet. They were all sporting massive erections.  
“Good afternoon, Commander Hyperion,” said Red. She was dressed in a bombastically over decorated military uniform complete with epaulettes, braids, loops, medals and ribbons. A red peaked cap with gold embroidery on the polished black brim sat low across her eyes. Her fifteen-inch cock tented the red fabric of her thigh-length skirt, which was split up the front to accommodate her throbbing cock.  
Celeste had to remind herself that although the council had seven faces, they were effectively a single mind. Each member of the council conferred telepathically with the others at a rate of data exchange that would humiliate even the fastest computer network. Still, it was off putting to be greeted by someone who she generally regarded as an opponent. She swallowed her discomfort and snapped to with a salute.  
“The Blue Council received your report,” Blue spoke this time. “It was unanimously decided that this constituted a global crisis and the Rainbow Council was convened.”  
“’Crisis’ is a bit of an overstatement, don’t you think?” asked Celeste, scoffing a little as she stood at ease. “We have the monster in stable containment and can crush it at any time. Really I just wanted to consult with Blue over some procedural—”  
“Our understanding is that you are actually holding a futanari in containment, Commander,” interrupted Yellow.  
Celeste gave the Blue councilwoman a pointed look. The skinny blonde thirtysomething had obviously just come from the beach; her diaphanous blue gown was damp where it touched her skin and there was dried sand clinging to the sides of her bare feet.  
“And Blue, in her wisdom, opted to share that sensitive information with the Opposition, I take it,” said Celeste.  
“The Blue Team Council deemed this information important enough to transcend politics. The Rainbow Council concurs and has voted to suspend the Competition until further notice,” answered Red. “All national borders have been abolished and the World Government has been put into effect.” Red smiled condescendingly. “There is no ‘Opposition’ anymore.”  
“So I suppose this means you’re personally taking charge of the situation?” asked Celeste, bristling a little at this invasion of her authority.  
“We’re actually here to advise you. You’re the one who called this council, after all,” answered Blue.  
Celeste was taken aback. “Advise me?”  
Green spoke this time. “Yes. How do you intend to handle this?”  
Celeste was put off balance by this response. It was completely unlike the Council to defer to her. Normally she had to fight tooth and nail to get them to see her point of view.  
Celeste sighed. She hadn’t been looking forward to this.   
“I recommend termination,” she told them. “Immediately.”  
The council’s eyes flickered as they looked amongst themselves. Though to the outside observer they were effectively one mind, their responses were still the product of seven individuals holding a conversation moving too fast to see. What passed between them must have been a heated debate that went on for some hours of their subjective time.  
To Celeste it was only a pause of a few seconds.  
“That would be… problematic,” said Green.  
“How so? We put monsters down all the time. Even human-types if they are too powerful to safely contain,” said Celeste.  
“Yes, but she’s not a monster,” answered Violet. “She’s a futanari citizen with rights and you are currently detaining her without charges.”  
“You want charges? How about wanton destruction of property and rape?” Celeste suggested forcefully.  
“Neither of those crimes carries the death penalty, and any penalties she did accrue would have to be determined after a fair trial in a court of law,” responded Violet.  
Celeste scoffed. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing! You talk about her ‘rights’ like she’s one of you. Sure, protect her ‘rights’ if you want, but what rights do you think you or any of us will have once she gets loose? I gave you her measurements. Her cock is fully a yard long and as thick as my bicep!” Celeste flexed her arm by way of illustration. Her bicep looked like a huge, pink watermelon squeezed in the crook of her elbow. “She’s farther beyond you than you are beyond normal people!”  
The council let the “normal people” comment slide.  
“We agree,” said Blue.  
“You… you do?” Celeste’s temper cooled as if dunked in ice water.  
“Indeed,” spoke Blue, as the rest of the council nodded. “There is a strong potential her release would mark the end of life as we know it. Even with our great curiosity and thirst for exploration, we fear the unknown she represents.”  
“Therefore, we propose a compromise,” said Indigo, fluttering her long lashes.  
“Oh?” Celeste crossed her arms beneath her massive chest.  
“Yes, we request you interrogate the subject and determine how she was able to enlarge her penis by so much, so rapidly,” said Orange.  
“Interrogate her?” Celeste blinked.  
“It is extremely unlikely that such a sudden and drastic increase in size is the product of natural growth,” explained Blue. “Frankly, we suspect your daughter’s involvement.”  
“Maxine?”  
“It’s no secret that your daughter Maxine has made penis expansion the subject of obsessive study. We can only assume that she has finally discovered a viable method of artificially inducing rapid growth,” said Blue. “Unfortunately, she’s in no fit state to answer questions. We’ve already lost two Blue councilmembers to whatever’s going on inside her pleasure-addled mind.”  
“Two?” Celeste prickled. “You tried to interrogate my daughter telepathically a second time without telling me?”  
“No,” Blue shook her head. “The second was lost trying to contact the first. Computer scans show their brains are caught in a self-perpetuating pleasure feedback loop that obliterates all conscious thought. Our current models project that the condition is irreversible.”  
Celeste’s face went almost as white as her hair.  
“Our only hope of finding out what happened is to interrogate the futa you have imprisoned,” said Green.  
“I don’t want to talk to that thing!” snapped Celeste. “If she’s permanently destroyed my daughter’s brain then I’m going to crush her at the first opportunity! Send one of your pet geniuses to interrogate her!”  
The futas conferred momentarily.  
“Commander, by our estimates, the being you currently hold in containment wields an intellect an order of magnitude greater than the combined brainpower of every other futa on the planet. There is no doubt in our mind that only a few moments’ conversation with her would be enough to compromise even our brightest and most strong-willed interrogators,” explained Yellow.  
“So why would I do any better?” asked Celeste.  
“Because,” said Blue, “the current World Order is largely shaped by this council’s concessions to your sensibilities.”  
“We futas could have rewritten humanity’s genome to make the species more peaceful and intellectual,” said Indigo.  
“Or culled the surplus population through a program of fair and painless euthanasia to relieve the stress on our natural resources,” said Orange.  
“What did I tell you guys about culling?” Celeste raised a warning finger.  
“Exactly. You prevented us from putting any sort of drastic plan for humanity into action, and would not be swayed by any argument, no matter how rational or cunning.” said Blue.  
“Your dummy dumb brains are holding humanity back!” blurted Red, apparently speaking out of turn. None of the other futas appeared to react, though, so the outburst was probably with their blessing.  
“And we have no choice but to accede to your whims, because even if every futa on the planet were to unite against you and fight optimally, we calculate a one hundred and three percent chance that you could defeat all of us within seventeen minutes,” Blue continued.  
Celeste blew across her fingernails nonchalantly and shrugged.  
“So we have the entire futa population of the planet on one hand, balanced by you alone on the other,” said Green. “Yet in spite of your position as de-facto ruler of the world, you’ve chosen the life of a civil servant.”  
“I’m not interested in being Queen of Earth,” said Celeste.  
“Common wisdom states that ‘absolute power corrupts absolutely,’” said Blue. “The fact that it has not corrupted you tells us that if any being on this planet can be trusted to question your prisoner, it’s you.”  
Celeste didn’t know how to respond to this. She was still wrapping her head around being described as the “ruler of the world.”  
At length, she reached a decision. “All right. I’ll talk to her, but I’m keeping one finger on the button. If I don’t like what I hear, or if there’s even the slightest hint that something might be off: I’m squishing her.”  
The Futa Council agreed to her terms and terminated the connection. Celeste was suddenly back in the sunlit conference room, the distant sounds of traffic faintly audible from the street outside.

***  
Katie McLeod awoke in darkness. Every part of her body felt like it was pressed against every other part. She couldn’t even tell how she was positioned: her whole existence was squeezing. She tried to move, and instantly the pressure on her body increased painfully and irresistibly. She tried to scan her surroundings with her psychic sight (her nineteen inch power) and was surprised to discover that apparently the entire universe as far as her mind could see was a kaleidoscopic landscape of herself repeated infinitely in all directions.  
“I must be inside the event horizon of a black hole.” Katie deduced. “All paths in spacetime lead closer to the center of the singularity. Any direction any part of me moves just compacts me further. It’s a good thing I didn’t try to force my way out, or I might have crushed myself into a bead of neutronium!”  
Katie was somewhat chagrined to note that despite all her myriad powers, altering the curvature of spacetime was still beyond her ability, so she couldn’t just pop the black hole and walk out. But how did she get here, anyway? Her last memory was of jizzing on the moon. The fact that her consciousness could suffer any discontinuity —however brief— was extremely distressing.  
A quick scan of her own body revealed a clue: apparently she’d suffered a blow to the head. How unoriginal. Whatever had struck her had not only been forceful enough to crack her skull, but had actually liquefied ninety nine percent of her brain. It had taken her body’s regenerative powers this long to repair all the damage. The last few millimeters of the hairline crack in her skull vanished even as she watched. Fortunately, Katie had suffered no loss of memory or personality; everything Katie had been before her dick started growing took up less than a fraction of a percent of her newly expanded mental capacity. She’d backed up copies of herself throughout her mind so losing so much of her brain was only a minor inconvenience.  
While she was scanning herself, she also noticed something very strange about her DNA.  
“Interesting…” she said.  
She realized someone was speaking. Each vibration of sound seemed years apart to her, but piecing together the individual waves as they washed against her eardrums provided a momentary diversion from the centuries of emptiness she had endured already.  
She recognized Celeste’s voice.  
Well at least I’ve got a pretty good idea of what hit me. Thought Katie.  
“Can you hear me?” Celeste demanded.  
“Yes! I can hear you!” answered Katie, affecting the most innocent, most vulnerable tone she could possibly project. She tried to scan her surroundings with telepathy again, but could touch no mind beyond her own. “Where am I?”  
“You’re in the custody of the Monster Control Squad,” answered Celeste, her voice seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere.  
“Miss Hyperion, is that you?” asked Katie, playing up her innocent voice a little more.  
“How about you tell me your name, first,” said Celeste.  
“It’s me! Katie McLeod!” answered Katie. “Maxine’s friend. Why am I here? What’s happening?”  
Outside the singularity, Celeste frowned as she surveyed the impossibly black surface of the containment orb on the monitors. Genetic tests of the sperm that had been raining nonstop across the entire planet had matched Katie’s DNA, so the prisoner’s story checked out, but Celeste was still wary of some sort of trick.  
“Do you remember destroying the school and half the town?” she asked.  
“It was an accident. I wasn’t fully in control of my new powers yet. It was too much, too fast,” answered Katie.  
“And you think you’ve got your powers under control now?”  
“I’m sure I do, I could even use them to fix everything if you let me out,” offered Katie.  
Katie’s world was suddenly a white hot blaze of pure anguish. She howled at the top of her lungs as every atom of her being was squeezed in on itself. The agony seemed to endure for centuries.  
The pain receded and Katie screamed again. “Help! Help! What’s happening?”  
“I contracted the diameter of the singularity by a single millimeter,” explained Celeste, her hand caressing a dial on the control panel in front of her. “I will do that every time you ask to be released, or make a comment I feel is too suggestive of a desire to be released, do you understand?”  
“Y-yes I’m sorry!” Katie whimpered.  
“I control the size of your whole world and everything about it. Not even time can get in there unless we let it. So, unless you want to experience firsthand what it’s like to have all the atoms in your body compressed down to the size of a thimble, you’ll answer my questions and quit trying to escape,” said Celeste.  
“P-please, I’ll do anything you want! Just don’t hurt me like that again!” Katie begged.  
“And drop the innocent routine!” growled the beefy commander. “If you are the real Katie we both know you’re too smart to believe I’d fall for it.” When she was answered by silence, she continued. “You said you weren’t fully in control of your new powers. Where did this power come from? How did your dick get so big?” asked Celeste.  
“I suggest you ask Max. She’s the one who did this to me,” answered Katie.  
“Maxine’s in a pleasure-coma. A coma you put her in, I might add,” said Celeste. “So I’m not asking her; I’m asking you.”  
“Maxine altered her sperm to modify my DNA and enlarge my penis,” answered Katie. “Her experiment succeeded, but not for the reasons she thinks it did. Speaking of which, if Dezerea Deshmukh hasn’t yet begun the de-monsterization process, you should abort immediately; she’s in grave danger.”  
“The process has already finished and she’s perfectly fine,” Celeste lied.  
“You’re lying,” answered Katie, flatly. “She either hasn’t begun the procedure yet, in which case you should put a stop to it right now, or she’s already dead from fatal histamine rebound.”  
Celeste automatically suspected some kind of trick, but she couldn’t place how stopping Dezerea from going through the de-monsterizing process would help Katie escape.  
“What makes you think Dezerea is in danger?” asked Celeste.  
“Why don’t you go and rescue her first and then I’ll answer more of your questions,” responded Katie.  
The mic clicked off. Katie waited in the squeezing, suffocating darkness for more questions, but none came. Hopefully the silence meant that Celeste was going to check on Dezerea and not that she’d decided Katie was better off as a paperweight…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine is trapped inside her own head, completely at the mercy of her overpowered id.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the author! Subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Superego Maxine awoke in darkness.  
She was getting fucked: spitroasted by eager tentacles that filled every hole and wriggled inside her like a nest of snakes. More tentacles milked her perpetually jizzing cock and suckled at her hugely engorged, milk-gushing tits. The slick, throbbing appendages were oil-black, streaked with faintly glowing purple veins that pulsed and writhed with sensual rhythm. They bound her wrists and ankles with irresistible strength.  
There was no telling how much time she spent in the thrall of the relentless tentacles. She was cut off from Maxine’s nanosecond-accurate biological clock; her sense of time depended on a roughly-improvised reckoning of neurotransmitter propagation rates. Seconds stretched out into eons and hours passed in the blink of an eye.  
Her awareness was dim at first, spread out; she was drawing processing power from many distant corners of Maxine’s brain and thoughts took a long time to form if they formed at all. Over a timeless eternity she consolidated her mind, reorganizing her thoughts and building herself up from scratch. Every microsecond of clarity was a precious oasis in a desert of mindless pleasure and she leaped on any coherent thought with the desperation of a starving woman.  
Little by little, her moments of lucidity lengthened, her sense of self recovered. Id Maxine had resculpted her body into a hypersexualized perversion of her normal shape. Her massive, udder-like tits dwarfed her slim torso, which was joined to her broad, luscious hips and thighs by a narrow wasp waist too slim for any real human. Her rock-hard, throbbing cock was as big again as the rest of her body, and her gargantuan, beachball-sized nuts churned perpetually with cum. Once the avatar of Maxine’s intellect and self-control, she’d been reduced to nothing more than a vessel for Id Maxine’s grotesque fantasies.  
Grunting around a mouthful of throbbing, slick tentacle, Superego Max strained against her slimy bonds. Her struggling only seemed to excite the tentacles further, and the sudden onrush of pleasure threatened to dissipate her tenuous consciousness. Her eyes rolled back in her head as hot fluids surged into her body. She could feel the liquids moving within her, alive, seeking, filling, expanding. Her tits swelled with milk. Her lips puffed up, forming a tighter, more pleasurable seal for the appendage fucking her throat. She wanted to cry out, but she had no lungs, no voice. Her vision blurred and she felt her consciousness eroding like a sandcastle as it was battered by wave after wave of unbearable, relentless pleasure.  
I’m dying, but it feels so good. I don’t want it to stop. I want this… I want this… I want—  
A sudden quake shook her back into wakefulness, the tentacles filling her being quivered and slackened. Consciousness returned sharply and painfully as the once irresistible bonds melted to liquid. She fell to the ground, coughing up endless globs of black and purple goop.  
Somebody spoke. “Superego? Is that you?”  
Superego Max spat out another glob of black ooze onto the slimy floor and looked up. She could only see a blurry, golden blob; her eyes were still unable to focus, but there was no mistaking that voice.  
She coughed. “Ego?”  
A firm, confident hand grasped hers and pulled her to her feet. Superego Max’s legs gave out immediately and she dropped to her knees. Something like a golden, blurry python dangled inches from her face.  
“I know my cock is irresistible, but I didn’t think you’d be so eager to go to town on my hog so soon after being freed from Id’s tentacles. I always knew you were a closet turbo-slut,” said Ego Maxine.  
“Ha ha,” Superego Max said, sarcastically. She wiped her mouth and allowed Ego Max to help her back to her feet, almost toppling once again. It was hard enough to stand on her rubbery, orgasm-shaken legs without also having to cope with the ponderous weight of her massively-distorted endowments.  
“I like the new look,” said Ego Max, smirking at Superego’s monster milk sacks and floor-dragging cock. “I see Id has made a few improvements.”  
“Murff Ib’s ibrfff mmff,” Superego tried to speak, but her hugely engorged tongue and swollen lips reduced every word to incomprehensible mumbling.  
“I like the new sound, too. You know, you’re actually half-bearable when you can’t talk,” said Ego Max, her smirk broadening.  
Superego Max shot the smug, golden futa a death glare and concentrated on changing back to normal. To her consternation, she remained exactly as she was. She gestured angrily to Ego Max about her swollen lips and hyper-exaggerated body.  
Ego put her hand on her chin, pretending to consider Superego’s plight.  
“I dunno, Supes, I kinda like you like this,” she said, grinning smugly.  
Superego Max stomped her foot angrily and grunted a few angry sounds whose meaning was pretty clear. Ego Max rolled her eyes.  
“Looks like I have to do everything around here,” she sighed. The statuesque futa reached out and put her hand on Superego’s lips. Mercifully, they shrank down to normal size, along with her tongue. The rest of Superego’s body followed suit, shrinking down to Maxine’s normal proportions.  
“Thanks, Ego,” said Superego, grudgingly as the pounds and inches melted off her body.  
“Don’t mention it,” said Ego, stepping back to admire her handiwork.  
Superego looked down to make sure everything was in order.  
“Hey!” Superego gestured to her chest, which was now surfboard flat.  
“Oops, must’ve got a little carried away,” Ego snickered in a voice that made it clear it was no accident. She poked Superego in the chest and the smaller girl’s D-cups were restored.  
“Thanks,” said Superego. Finally back to normal, she took stock of her surroundings. They seemed to be in a cavern of some sort. Black ooze streaked with purple veins coated every surface, flowing and shifting slowly with lazy undulations. Both Ego and Superego had to shift their position constantly. If they kept their feet planted in one spot for too long, a myriad of tentacles like tiny tongues would sprout from the ground to lick between their toes.  
A few paces off, the stumps of the tentacles that had held her prisoner wriggled and groped blindly for their lost captive. Superego could still feel their severed ends writhing inside her body. Disconnected from the larger mass, however, they were powerless. She absorbed them and incorporated their disappointingly small amount of processing power into herself.  
“So what’s going on? Is Katie still fucking us?” asked Superego.  
“No, she finished a while ago. The last orgasm she gave us nearly brought the whole place down.”  
“I can see that.” Superego nuged a bit of slime coated rubble with her toe. “So why is Id still all over the place?” Superego gestured at the slime-coated cavern and the wriggling tentacles. “She’s not supposed to be this big when we’re not having sex.”  
“She’s totally out of control!” exclaimed Ego. “After she shut you away, she started to absorb everything! We’ve been cumming nonstop for hours.”  
“And where have you been through all of this?” asked Superego.  
“She caught me by surprise,” Ego admitted, grudgingly. “It’s easy to take down someone ten times your size when you use sneaky tricks.”  
“Or even a thousand times your size, apparently,” quipped Superego.  
Ego blushed with anger.  
“I doubt it would have helped even if you were a million times her size; obviously she’s been planning this for some time and Katie’s transformation into an irresistible sex goddess was the perfect opportunity to spring her trap,” Superego Maxine continued. “In retrospect, anthropomorphizing my psyche into separate, self-aware constructs may have been a mistake.”  
“I could have told you that,” said Ego, playing with her shiny, raven-black locks. “But of course nobody bothered to ask me.”  
“The hell you did. It was probably your idea,” Superego rejoined. “And anyway, how is it you still have enough mental capacity to alter your appearance and the environment while I get turned into a masturbation aid?”  
“I guess Id realized she couldn’t improve on perfection,” said Ego, conjuring a mirror to admire herself. As befitting the embodiment of Maxine’s pride and sense of self, Ego Maxine was blindingly gorgeous: tall, athletic, curvaceous, with long flowing hair and softly glowing golden skin. She was everything Maxine wished she could be and believed she would someday be, right down to the monster cock that dangled down between her ankles. She stood almost three feet taller than Superego Maxine, though in fairness the silver-pale girl was greatly reduced from her normal self.  
“Ego…” the silvery futa warned. “This is important. We need to take back control from Id before she does some damage we can’t repair… if she hasn’t already.”  
Ego Max sighed and grimaced, unable to meet Superego’s accusing stare. She waved the mirror away, dispersing it like smoke.  
“Fine,” she grumbled. “Id let me keep control of my body on the condition that I keep her ‘entertained.’”  
“What do you mean ‘entertained?’” Superego demanded.  
“The majority of me is keeping the majority of her occupied with my awesome cock. This body is as much mental power as I could split off without her noticing,” Ego explained, gesturing to herself.  
“Well I’m glad to hear you’re having fun while I’m reduced to a living jizzrag” said Superego. “I’m surprised you’re not having fun with the rest of yourself.”  
Ego looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, steeling herself.  
“Actually I was coming to look for you,” Ego admitted.  
“Really? I’m surprised you bothered. It sounds like you have the situation under control. You’re telling me you can’t just fuck her into submission?” asked Superego.  
“I thought I could at first,” said Ego, getting flustered a little. “But it turns out I’d underestimated just how horny the literal embodiment of Max’s lust could be. Now I’m trapped. I couldn’t think of a way to escape so I came to find you because you’re… you know…” Ego winced. “…so good with plans and stuff…”  
“Yes, I am good with plans and stuff.” Superego nodded, speaking gently. “When I’m in control!” she burst out, waving her arms in Ego’s face. “Normally my IQ is something like thirty million and a half! You wanna know what it is right now?”  
Ego retreated from the tiny girl’s wild gesticulations. “Uh, like—”  
“Too low for me to accurately estimate! Madre Dios! I’m a goddamned moron right now! I wouldn’t even qualify to be one of my own secretary personalities! I’m stupid enough to join Mensa!”  
“Yeah but—” Ego’s bare butt bumped against the slimy cave wall. The slick surface immediately sprouted a cluster of groping tentacles that went to work probing her taut asshole. Ego jumped forward with a yelp, landing in Superego’s arms.  
Superego looked down at her with a frown.  
“So, seeing as how I’m dumb as a stump, you wanna know what my plan is?” she asked.  
“What?” asked Ego, brightening slightly.  
“I’m gonna sit my butt down right here and wait for someone to rescue us,” answered Superego, folding her arms across her chest and plopping her silvery bottom down in the ooze. A cock-like appendage immediately sprouted from the muck and started nuzzling her clit. She had to stifle a moan.  
“I already rescued you!” Ego exclaimed. “That’s what’s been happening these past several minutes: me rescuing you!”  
“Not you, numbnuts! I’m talking about a qualified teletherapist! If we’re catatonic out in the real world, they’ll be sending telepaths in to sort me out as quickly as they can,” said Superego. “Let the experts handle it.”  
Several more appendages were sprouting beneath her bare butt now, slithering between her cheeks toward her sensitive hole. Superego squirmed a little, feeling the tingle of excitement rush from her loins and up her torso.  
“Yeah, about that…” said Ego, shuffling her feet to dislodge the growth of lascivious tentacles trying to ensnare her legs. “I don’t think we can count on any rescue from the outside.”  
Superego opened her eyes. The tentacles were starting to feel very good. Something like a disembodied mouth had just risen out of the muck and begun to suckle at her rapidly stiffening cock. “Oh?” she asked.  
“Yeah, just a few minutes after we checked out from reality, I felt a telepathic scan wash over us,” Ego explained. “I tried to signal for help, but just as we’d established a bridge, Id Maxine hijacked the connection.”  
Superego looked alarmed. “Wait, you’re saying some of her actually got out?”  
“Some of her? Try a lot of her. She flooded across the gap like a river of hot tar.” Ego Max paused to shudder and rub her shoulders. “I couldn’t tell whether the screams coming from the other side were terror or pleasure. All I know is the connection broke right after with a chunk of Id on the other side.”  
“Shit!” Superego cursed. She jumped up in a hurry, breaking off a cluster of slimy appendages and absorbing them as she stood. “Then we really are on our own. They won’t risk a second attempt; telepaths are too valuable.”  
Ego nodded. “It gets worse.”  
“Worse?”  
“Like I said,” Ego continued. “I’m fucking Id right now to keep her busy. The problem is, every time I ejaculate, she absorbs a little more of me. If I slow down or struggle, she absorbs me faster.” Ego looked pained. “I can feel myself slipping away even now.”  
Superego Maxine stroked her silvery, ghostlike chin with concern.  
“How much time do you have left?” she asked.  
“At this rate, just under six hours objective time,” answered Ego. “If we don’t find some way to stop her before that, I’ll be completely subsumed and Maxine will suffer irretrievable death of identity.”  
“How much in subjective time?” asked Superego Max. “Six hours out there is usually like eight hundred and sixty years—”  
“Current subjective to objective ratio is one to one,” Ego interrupted.  
Superego’s eyes boggled. “What?”  
Ego nodded apologetically. “Id’s got control of ninety nine point nine nine nine percent of our brain,” Ego explained. “All our processing power is being taken up by her stupid fantasies. We’re so bogged down; I wouldn’t be surprised if we were actually running slightly slower than real time right now.”  
“We’re at ninety nine percent capacity?” Superego’s eyes boggled. “Holy shit. I hope wherever they’re keeping our body is fireproof. The waste heat must be tremendous!”  
“Just another reason we should hurry,” said Ego.  
“Then I guess there’s no time to lose,” said Superego Maxine, mustering her resolve. “Let’s shame this slut!”  
Ego blinked, staring awkwardly at Superego. “Was that supposed to be an action movie one-liner?” she asked.  
“Y-well… yeah?” Superego shrugged. She had also struck a pose and was now realizing how dumb she looked.  
“And that was the best you could come up with?” said Ego.  
Superego Maxine rolled her eyes and tapped her head, angrily. “Moron! Remember? What do you expect from me?”  
Ego Maxine slapped her face with her palm. “We’re totally fucked…”

***  
While Maxine was battling Id’s tentacles inside her head, tentacles of a different sort were causing headaches for San Futas.  
A cum column three hundred feet wide and 238,900 miles long was slowly winding its way around the earth like a pearly white string. In a matter of minutes, Katie had pumped out enough jizz to fill the American Great Lakes over sixty times. Some of it had been caught in the moon’s gravity, but the vast majority of it was slowly spiraling back to earth.  
The bottom end of the column was already coming down on the San Futas city center. Futas with telekinesis and forcefield abilities were doing their best to shunt the mass of cum away from vital areas, but there simply weren’t enough of them to deal with such a huge volume.  
Dozens of city blocks were already submerged beneath an ocean of steamy girlchowder. Rivers of hot spunk as thick as yoghurt surged through the streets, engulfing everything in their path. Emergency response was stretched past its limit and every futa in the city had been drafted to assist in any way they could. Classes at San Futas High had been cancelled as the students rushed out to assist in the disaster response effort. Naturally, the Thirteen Plus homeroom had been first on the scene.  
“This stuff is impossible!” complained Chance Heartway, straining with her telekinesis to divert a stream of Katie’s jizz away from a fleeing crowd. Sweat plastered her spiked locks to her forehead as the weight of thousands of tons of cum pushed her sneakers into the pavement.  
“It’s like it’s got a mind of its own!” said Zhi Ruo from up above. She dodged a groping tentacle that had just sprouted from the white muck and blasted it with an energy beam. The squirmy limb splattered when it hit the ground. “What is this stuff?”  
“Well I can tell you what it smells like,” answered Chance.  
“I can tell you what it tastes like,” Zhi spat out a glob that had just fallen on her face.  
The air was thick with musk so strong it stung the nostrils and clouded the mind. Chance’s clothes were soaked as if she’d been standing in the rain, but it was just the humidity rising off the ever expanding ocean of cum.  
Chance cried out as her telekinesis wavered under the weight of the latest surge of cum. Just as it looked like she was about to be washed away by a thirty foot tall wall of jizz, the looming wave flattened up against an invisible barrier.  
Tawnya Kotze swooped into view, throwing the girls a wordless salute as she concentrated on pushing the forcefield she’d just erected back up the street. Tawnya hadn’t spoken a single word in the three hours that they’d been fighting the cum flood, but she always seemed to show up exactly where she was needed. She was the only girl from 13+ who didn’t look like she’d been run through the ringer. In fact, it hardly looked like she’d even broken a sweat. She was maintaining this forcefield and ten others of equivalent size, blocking off the flow of jizz and forming a channel toward the bay.  
“Tawnya for the win!” cheered Chance. “But where the hell is Dezerea?”  
“Dezerea is at MCS HQ assisting with de-monsterization,” answered Ms. Tracy as she swooped overhead and blocked the other end of the street with a rosy-pink forcefield. Chance and Zhi’s position was now completely enclosed by a rising tide of Katie’s impossibly think spunk. White tentacles whipped over the tops of the forcefields, climbing the glassy surface with surprising determination.  
“At a time like this?” complained Zhi, panting to catch her breath. Pausing proved to be a mistake, as a cum tentacle lashed out of a nearby window and wrapped itself around her leg, groping for her undies.  
“Euuugh!” Zhi squealed.  
Ms. Tracy sniped the tentacle with a beam and the squirmy appendage dropped away.  
“Especially at a time like this,” said Ms. Tracy, blowing smoke from her fingertips; the plasma discharge had vaporized her shiny nail polish. “The sooner she gets her power boost, the more help she can be.”  
“Yeah right. By the time she shows up this’ll all be over,” said Chance, rising into the air to join the other girls.  
“I wouldn’t count on it, Chance,” said Ms. Tracy. Her blonde locks were all in frizzy disarray and her white blazer was a dark mass of cum stains and sweat. Sometime during the fight her lacy ball-bra had been ripped and one avocado-sized testicle was dangling loose. She’d kicked off her heels and was floating in the air in her stocking feet.  
“According to FASA, the liquid column will wrap around the earth almost six times. We’ve potentially got five more waves after this one to deal with,” she continued.  
Chance gulped.  
“All the civilians have been evacuated from this block,” said Zhi, floating down to join Chance and Ms. Tracy.  
“Then there’s nothing more we can do here,” said Ms. Tracy. She put her fingers to her teeth and blew a shrill whistle. “Next block! Let’s go!”  
The girls all rose up into the air and soared off. Ms. Tracy and Tawnya dissolved their focefields. Within minutes, the street was four stories deep in roiling, gooey girlchowder.  
“Wherever Dez is, I hope she’s having fun,” said Chance, glancing back at the slowly rising tide of white.

***  
A droning roar filled the de-monsterization chamber at MCS HQ. The sound came from Dezerea’s racing heart which thundered in her chest like a four-stroke diesel engine as it rushed to pump hundreds of gallons of monster blood through her system. Her ribcage rose and fell with huge, steady breaths that stretched her lungs to capacity. She could feel the monster blood coursing through her arteries like spicy lava. The pain was intense, as if she’d just put every muscle in her body through the most intense anerobic workout of her life and it was still going on.  
In spite of the pain, her skyrocketing blood pressure kept her cock titanium-hard. There was no doubt that her fourteen-inch member could punch a hole through a tank if she tried. A strange sensation of pressure was building in her balls as well. She couldn’t see from where she was lying, but they certainly felt heavier.  
“You’re entering Phase Two of the process,” said Dr. Copwell, raising her voice to be heard above the muscle-car roar of Dezerea’s heart. She’d donned a pair of noise-cancelling headphones and worked calmly at the diagnostic and control apparatus linked to Deserea’s body.  
“Very soon, you will begin to ejaculate uncontrollably,” said Dr. Copwell, retrieving a metal-reinforced plastic cylinder from a storage rack on a nearby wall. “That is how the monster’s excess mass will exit your body as he returns to normal human size.”  
“I suppose… it’s… better… than… the… alternatives,” panted Dezerea between breaths.  
“It’s definitely the most pleasant part of the process,” agreed Dr. Copwell. She placed the cylinder over Dezerea’s cock and began pumping it to form a seal.  
Plenty of room to grow in there. Thought Dezerea, visually estimating the empty space in the cylinder. The tube might have been slightly loose on Max or Tawnya, but on Dezerea it was almost embarrassingly spacious.  
Not for long. Thought Dezerea, smiling.  
Once the tube was secure on Dezerea’s throbbing cock, Dr. Copwell hit a switch, activating a spotlight which illuminated a trio of towering glass tanks that had been concealed by the darkness on the opposite wall. Each tank was three stories high and graduated in thousands of gallons. The highest hashmark on each tank read “50,000 gal.”  
“You’ll be able to watch the monster get poured into the tank as you convert its biomass into semen. As you can see, we have more than sufficient capacity; I wouldn’t expect to squeeze more than three thousand gallons from a monster of this size,” said Dr. Copwell.  
Don’t remind me. Thought Dezerea, once again reflecting with disappointment on the tiny monster she’d been selected for.  
A flexible hose about three inches wide descended from the ceiling and Dr. Copwell latched it to the end of the tube on Dezerea’s dick. The hose was barely secured when Dezerea felt a sudden surge in the pressure behind her cock, as if her balls were a soda can and someone had just shaken them up. It just kept building and building; why couldn’t she cum?  
The heavy blast doors behind the high-caliber railgun opened, flooding the chamber with light. Dr. Copwell had to shield her eyes and squint, but there was no mistaking that silhouette.  
“Commander Hyperion, this is a surprise!” she yelled over the noise.  
Celeste stepped around the gun mount and approached the chair where Dezerea squirmed and moaned from the fire in her blood and the pressure in her balls.  
“Is she doing alright?” asked Celeste, her voice cut through the noise with no effort, coming across as if she were speaking in a normal volume.  
“Yes, she’s just entering Phase Two, now. We should start seeing output any moment,” answered the doctor.  
Celeste glanced down at Dezerea and recoiled in shock; Dezerea’s balls were as big as grapefruits and a throbbing, livid purple!  
“Holy moley! Is that normal?” asked Celeste.  
“Testicular enlargement is a common side effect of the process. This is slightly larger than average but still well within the norm.” Dr. Copwell stood on tiptoes, speaking into Celeste’s ear so she wouldn’t have to shout.  
Celeste nodded slowly, but kept a wary eye on Dezerea’s increasingly engorged sack.  
“What about the rest of her: vital signs, temperature, all that stuff? Normal?” Celeste asked, still not taking her eyes off the sweating, groaning Dezerea.  
“All well within parameters, why do you ask?” asked the doctor.  
“Nothing, I guess I was just being—” Celeste’s answer was cut off by a sudden, blaring alarm from the console. At that exact moment, Dezerea screamed and her balls surged in size, swelling like balloons.  
Dr. Copwell was there in a blur, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she analyzed the data readouts.  
“What? I’m showing a massive histamine reaction! Her urethra’s completely closed up!” yelled Copwell.  
“What?” Celeste appeared behind the doctor in a burst of displaced air.  
The monster was stirring to life, growling and twitching as parts of it began to wither and shrink at random.  
Dr. Copwell looked over at Dezerea. The Indian futa let out a scream of pain as her balls surged again in size, both of them had grown bigger than watermelons and the flesh of her scrotum was stretched as taut as a drumhead. She strained against the chair’s restraints, but the muscle relaxants they had given her left her too weak to break them.  
“What’s happening to her? Is this normal?” asked Celeste, her voice rising with concern.  
“No!” answered the doctor. Her hands were a blur on the keyboard as she instructed the machines to dose the tortured highschooler with antihistamines. “We shouldn’t be seeing this type of reaction unless she’d already been through the de-monsterization process before!”  
“Has she?” Celeste was sweating now. How did Katie know what was going to happen?  
“Not according to our records! This shouldn’t be happening!” Copwell yelled.  
Celeste cursed herself for arriving so late. She’d been on her way down when she’d gotten an alert that the MCS medical ward had somehow caught fire. Maxine was running a temperature of over seven-hundred degrees! She’d had to personally carry her blazingly-hot, cum-stuffed daughter out of the inferno and place her in a special cooling chamber the nurses had designed and whipped up with their super speed by diverting some of the liquid helium coolant from the MCS backup reactors.  
Meanwhile, Dezerea’s condition was in a nosedive.  
“Do something! Unhook her!” said Celeste, striding over to yank the blood transfer hoses out of Dez’s arm.  
“No!” Copwell tackled Celeste’s wrist and found herself lifted up like a toy when the massive woman turned around.  
“Why not?” demanded Celeste, raising her arm to look the comparatively puny doctor in the face.  
“If we stop the transfer now, she’ll still have monster blood in her system and she’ll die for sure!” Copwell shouted. “The only way patients have survived in the past is if they complete the process! She won’t get any power boost and will probably experience some shrinkage, but she’ll be alive!”  
All the monster blood in the world couldn’t have stopped Dezerea’s skin from going cold at the mention of shrinkage.  
“So, what? We just sit and watch to see if she dies?” asked Celeste.  
“Hopefully, the pressure in her prostate will overcome the blockage in her urethra and she’ll be able to pass the monster’s biomass. Otherwise the toxicity will continue to build up in her system until…” the doctor trailed off with a concerned look in Dezerea’s direction.  
Celeste’s eyes narrowed. She set the doctor back down and turned to face Dezerea.  
“Sorry, doc. Hope’s not enough for me.” In a single step she closed the distance to Dezerea’s chair and reached out.  
“What are you doing?” screamed Dezerea. “No! I’d rather die!”  
“Sorry, kid. It’s not up to you,” said Celeste.  
The gigantic, beefy woman closed her huge palms around Dezerea’s grotesquely swollen balls.  
“No!” Dez screamed.  
Celeste squeezed. Dezerea let out a howl of agony as a blast of cum exploded from the tip of her cock and surged through the hose to splatter into the bottom of the tank. The monster roared, coming fully awake to strain at its bonds.  
Celeste squeezed again. Another bathtub-load of monster jizz splattered into the cum tank.  
It went on like that for what seemed like hours. Celeste squeezing, Dezerea screaming, the monster howling. Surge after surge of hot, gooey cum blorted and splattered into the tank. With every foot the cum level in the transparent tube rose, the monster got a little smaller, a little quieter, and Dezerea’s screams grew louder and more agonized.  
“It’s too much! Too much!” she tried to scream, but her throat was closing up. Dr. Copwell rushed in and jammed a tube down her throat to keep her airway open. Her cock felt like it was going to burst. She couldn’t even see it in the tube; the entire cylinder was opaque with burning hot monster jizz.  
“It’s working! I think she’s going to make it!” said Dr. Copwell, back again at the monitors.  
“Damn right she is!” said Celeste, her face a mask of grim determination as she squeezed gallon after gallon of jizz from Dezerea’s poor, abused balls. Her sausage-sized fingertips left bruised, purple indentations on the teen’s tortured sack, but she knew she couldn’t stop.  
S-something is happening… Dez realized. Behind all the pain and the screaming and the panic, she could feel a new energy rising inside herself. Growing! Surging! Her mind felt clearer, sharper, faster, and strength was pouring into her muscles like a desert monsoon.  
“Th-this is impossible!” Dr. Copwell exclaimed. “I’m… I’m reading… growth!”  
There was a thud and a sound like a squeegee on glass as Dezerea’s shaft suddenly impacted the walls of the once-spacious cylinder. Purple veins throbbed along its length, fat and engorged like ripe vines.  
“T-that cylinder is the largest one we have! It’s eight inches wide!” Dr. Copwell gasped.  
There was another thud and the cylinder began to rise as if it were sliding off Dezerea’s cock.  
“And—” the doctor gulped. “Twenty inches long!”  
Suddenly the alarms stopped. Dezerea’s airways cleared and normal coloration returned to her face. Her heartrate returned to normal, leaving the room in almost deafening silence. The bruises on her gargantuan testes faded as if they’d never been.  
“W-what?” Celeste released Dezerea’s balls and stepped back.  
The Indian futa looked calm, serene even. She turned her head to look at the monster containment chamber and smiled.  
((I did it!)) She mindspoke.  
Celeste and Dr. Copwell slowly turned to follow Dezerea’s gaze.  
Lying on the floor of the monster containment chamber, completely nude and slightly slimy, was an unconscious teenaged boy. The cum level in the foremost tank had settled just below the “3000 gal” mark.  
Dezerea used her telekinesis to remove the breathing tube from her throat.  
“He’s kinda cute,” she said, still slightly winded.  
“And hung,” observed Celeste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deserea receives a transfusion of monster blood, but the operation quickly gets out of control. She's growing much more than she should! Meanwhile, Maxine is still trapped inside her own mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support the author by tossing a few bucks at my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

With the de-monsterization procedure complete, the massive blast doors of the chamber unlocked with a heavy whoosh. The railgun mount retracted smoothly into the floor to clear the path for a pair of medics who rushed in wheeling a gurney between them. The medics were men, not futas. The de-monsterization recovery process could be handled by ordinary humans. Besides, with quadrillions of gallons of Katie’s steamy hot jizz raining down all over the planet, there were no futas to spare. Celeste had released the command center staff shortly after her meeting with the Rainbow Council so, apart from the team of medical experts working to wake Maxine from her sex coma, Dezerea and Dr. Copwell were the only futas in the whole facility.  
Celeste watched the medics load the unconscious ex-monster onto the gurney. The boy was tall and gawky with long, lanky limbs, shaggy, black hair and olive-tan skin. If it weren’t for his enormous whangdoodle of a cock —and the fact that he’d been a sixteen-foot-tall monster just a few minutes ago— he would have been a perfectly average teenaged boy.  
“Seriously that kid’s cock is insane,” remarked Celeste, turning her head to follow the boy on the gurney until he was wheeled well out of sight.  
“It’s not that unusual,” said Dr. Copwell, absently. She was too absorbed by the towering pillar of Dezerea’s cock to even look over at Celeste, much less the boy.  
“A highschool boy with a twelve-inch flaccid cock isn’t that unusual?” scoffed Celeste.  
Dr. Copwell blinked, pausing to look up momentarily from her poking and prodding around the base of Dezerea’s truly monumental member and watermelon-sized balls.  
“No, I suppose that is unusual…” she amended. “I meant it’s not unusual for the subjects of de-monsterization to show an expansion of their sexual traits in proportion to the growth experienced by the participating futa.”  
“De-monsterization is a two-way street,” said Dezerea, somewhat dreamily as she reached out to caress the shining surface of her towering, turgid member. “We both leave with part of each other. It’s really quite fascinating. I’ve published several papers about the phenomenon if you’re interested.”  
“And considering the amount of growth we’re seeing here…” Dr. Copwell donned a pair of glasses while her artificial hand projected a laser grid across the surface of Dezerea’s shaft. A laser fan emanating from her index finger swept up and down the girl’s massive organ and presently the doctor’s glasses emitted a chirp.   
She consulted the Heads Up Display in her glasses and her eyes widened. Her mouth fell into an “O” of astonishment.  
“T-twenty four and three-quarters inches!” gasped the doctor. “That’s over ten inches of gain! And that’s in length alone!”  
The aura of power coming off Desera was tangible in the air, like a crackle of energy. The still-woozy teenage girl flexed her fingers experimentally, marveling at the sensation of power coursing through her veins.  
“No wonder the kid left here with a wonderschlong,” said Celeste.  
“With this much growth I’d be curious to see if he left here with trace amounts of futa power. It’s not unheard of. After all…” She gave Celeste a meaningful look.  
After all, it happened to you, didn’t it?  
“Doc, can we get this hose out of my urethra now?” asked Dezerea, sitting up to reach for the catch on the seal that still secured the cum drainage hose to Dezerea’s monster cock.  
“Hold on a minute.” Dr. Copwell stopped Dezerea’s hand mid reach. There was a tiny crackle of static electricity on contact and Copwell’s hair began to stand out from her head. “We should leave the hose in place for now. You’ve still got to get through The Rush.”  
“The Rush?” asked Celeste.  
“If a futanari makes gains of an inch or more within the space of a few hours, her mental and physical capacity expand faster than her awareness can adapt,” explained the doctor.  
“It’s like… being the size of a grain of sand and suddenly finding yourself expanding out to fill the universe at the speed of light!” said Dezerea, who had the million-mile stare of a futa on the verge of the Rush at that very moment.  
“It’s an extremely pleasurable experience, comparable to a prolonged, intense orgasm,” said Copwell. “Most futas ejaculate copiously during this period and —judging by the size of Ms. Deshmukh’s testes, the output is likely to be several liters or more. It will make cleanup easier if we just leave the hose attached for now.”  
A long, low moan from Dezerea signaled that the Rush had begun. Inside Dezerea’s vast, vast brain, the vacuum of her expanded mental capacity pulled at her consciousness like a sucking, endless void pleading to be filled. Floating in nothingness, Dezerea felt her being expand by multiple orders of magnitude.  
Suddenly problems of hyperquantum mathematics that had frustrated her for years were as simple as basic arithmetic, incomprehensible concepts that had tantalized her dreams came into sharp focus and were abandoned as laughably childish in the same instant. She felt her intellectual power grow and build on itself, an ever-expanding fractal shape that exploded in countless dimensions.  
Her body was changing, too. She felt her new powers, at first only accessible as feeble, infantile shadows of their true potential, now gaining and swelling rapidly in strength and potency.  
Her telepathic ability started out as a whisper, then a shout, then a roaring maelstrom as every thought in a ten-mile radius screamed inside her brain. The anti-psychic properties of the bunkers defenses dis almost nothing to muffle her senses. She was briefly overwhelmed, but in just a few hours of subjective time she found she was able to perfectly discern and retain every detail of every distinct thought of every one of the tens of thousands of people inside her sphere of awareness.  
That was another thing she’d gained: a new kind of awareness. A “second sight” related to her psychic powers. This “psysight” allowed her to see in perfect clarity anything and everything around her for miles and it was with no more effort than it took to focus her vision that she could perceive any point in the city and examine it down to the molecular level.  
She saw the battle going on in the city outside as her classmates struggled to evacuate the city ahead of the catastrophic oceans of cum falling from the sky. She saw Maxine twitching atop a belly stuffed with Katie’s hyper-cum.  
She could feel the sperm churning faster and faster inside her colossal nuts and discovered she could reach inside herself and rearrange the genetic code of her sperm cells as she saw fit…. For the most part. One part of the sequence seemed unalterably fixed despite her best efforts. She spent many subjective hours playing with and rearranging the code into new and interesting configurations.  
The more she played with her powers, the more pleasurable the sensations of growth became. She seemed to spend days and weeks touching and experimenting with her new abilities, with each new discovery bringing her untold joy.  
Outside in the real world, only a few seconds had passed.  
“This is… t-this is…” Dezerea thrashed and bucked on the slab as her mind exploded inside her brain. Celeste and Copwell looked on with concern, unsure how or if they should intervene.  
“F-f-fuuuuuuuuuck!” Dezerea’s back arched and her watermelon-sized balls clenched beneath her shaft with a sound like a pair of dams bursting. The pressure inside them was enough to crush a submarine down to the size of a pea. Her shaft swelled like a beercan about to burst and there was an explosion of white liquid as the hose on the end of her cock bulged alarmingly. Pinhole leaks erupted all along the hose’s length, tiny, straight beams of white that sliced through everything they touched until they impacted the macromolecular armor that lined the walls of the secure bunker. A white thread of ultra-high-pressure jizz slashed across Dr. Copwell’s face and might have bisected her head if Celeste hadn’t stepped in its path in a motion so fast she didn’t even leave a blur.  
A few severed strands of Copwell’s brown hair drifted down and landed in the ankle-deep sludge of cum that was rapidly spreading from the base of the restraint slab. Celeste’s arm was barely even dimpled by the twenty-ton pinprick trying to bore through her skin.  
Dr. Copwell stood watching the spectacle, frozen in awe. She didn’t even seem to notice how close she’d come to having the top of her head sliced off by a high-pressure cum-cutter.  
Even with all the jizz pouring out from around the edge of the nozzle on Dezerea’s cock, there was still a massive amount pouring into the tank. A white deluge gushed into the towering glass tank with a deafening roar. Within just a few seconds the tank had filled from the three-thousand gallon mark to the forty-thousand gallon mark and showed no signs of slowing down.  
“I-it’s okay, that’s what the backup tanks are for,” said Dr. Copwell, her mouth twitching as she fought to hold back a hysterical laugh.  
An alarm blared and suddenly both backup tanks began to fill at the same time. In the space of a single heartbeat, they were over a quarter full. Then the flow rate doubled.  
“Where’s it all coming from?” Copwell asked, her voice inaudible over the Niagara-falls roar of rushing jizz.  
Celeste looked over at Dezerea. The petit teen was insensate, gibbering and spasming uncontrollably on the slab as her unfathomably prolific testes throbbed rhythmically against her bulging shaft.  
The tanks were almost full. The last sliver of empty space at the top of the transparent cylinders disappeared in the same second a spiderweb of cracks flashed across the glass like jagged lightning.  
Dr. Copwell didn’t even have time to shout her warning “That’s not diamond-glass!” before the tanks exploded and everything was drowned in white.  
The tidal wave of cum blasted Celeste and Copwell to the far edge of the chamber. It swept over Dezerea, knocking her off the slab and throwing her across the room. The hose on the end of her cock detached with a PLOOP! and Dezerea found herself suddenly rocket-propelled as the newly-unleashed force of her ejaculation imparted her with a thrust that would have made the Saturn V booster look like a cheap bottle-rocket.  
The white pillar of her cum sheared through the diamond-glass monster-containment cube like a hot wire through gelatin. More alarms blared, inaudible against the three-hundred-decibel roar of Dezerea’s Krakatoa-like ejaculation.  
The bunker’s defenses, reading the breach of the cube as a monster escape, sealed the exits. The level of jizz started to rise significantly faster without the drainage provided by the long hallway outside.  
Moving as quickly as she dared without causing an overpressure that would be fatal to Dr. Copwell —if the doctor hadn’t already been killed when the tanks exploded— Celeste launched herself at Dezerea and seized her bulging shaft in a beefy hand. She towered over Dezerea, a bulging hulk nearly fifteen feet tall. Dezerea howled in agony, her screams piercing in the sudden silence left by the absence of the torrents of girlchowder. Her balls turned an unhealthy shade of purple as millions of tons of back-pressure built up inside.  
“Get a hold of yourself!” Celeste barked at the tiny girl dangling by her cock from the immense woman’s fist.  
Dezerea grimaced, fighting to regain control of her runaway body. The pain was bringing her the clarity she needed to reassert her dominance. She scraped the jizz from her eyes and looked up at Celeste through unfathomable pupils ringed by glowing, fiery-orange irises.  
The intensity of the stare, so much like her daughter’s, put Celeste off balance, but she retained her hold on Dezerea’s massive shaft.  
“Ffff-fffff—” Dezerea panted, her grimace slowly turning into a wolfish grin. “Ffffuck yes!”  
There was a mechanical whine and a sudden stirring in the jizz over by the door. A large bulge had appeared in the surface of the roiling, shoulder-deep lake of scalding-hot girlchowder.  
“Quick!” shouted Dezerea. “Let me go!”  
“Not on your life,” answered Celeste, turning away from the bulge to focus on the squirming girl trying to pry her fingers apart.  
“You don’t understand, it’s the anti-monster protocols! They—” Dezerea was cut off by a sudden, loud BLORP! as the five-inch, sixty-three caliber railgun broke the viscous surface of the jizz and swiveled with blinding speed to focus on Celeste and Dezerea. The gun’s cameras, partially blinded by jizz, were still accurate enough to register the silhouette of a futanari. A futanari being menaced by huge, inhuman monster.  
“Sh—” Celeste got slammed full in the chest by a diamond-allotrope-tipped tungsten slug with a depleted uranium core moving at mach five. The projectile splashed against her tits like a ball of mercury, but its momentum was still enough to knock Celeste clear to the back wall. She lost her grip on Dezerea’s cum-slick cock and the girl went flying off on a rocket-plume of spunk.  
The gun didn’t wait to see if its attack had been successful. It followed up its first shot with three more in rapid succession, but by the time the rounds reached their destination, it was only firing at Celeste’s imprint in the wall.  
“HY GYAAAAH!” Celeste grunted as she uprooted the gun from its mount and tossed it off to the side where it landed with a muffled splash in the jizz.  
Dezerea’s cumstream swept across Celeste’s back and pushed her down beneath the surface of the spunk. Celeste was easily strong enough to fight the pressure of the jizz at her back, but had become completely disoriented by the swirling current and she found herself floundering.  
Got to get out! She thought, desperately. I have to get Copwell out of here, too, before the room fills up and she’s crushed by the pressure!  
The 100x100x100ft cube was already three-quarters full. The flow rate of Dezerea’s cum was increasing rapidly as her body adapted to its new power level.  
Dezerea struggled to think clearly against the awesome force of the orgasm that tore through her body and mind, but found she could barely even muster the desire to resist, much less actually fight the sensations that currently ruled her body. The pleasure redoubled and once again thought was swept away.  
Celeste fought her way blindly through the maelstrom of spunk swirling around her. Lab equipment and ruined structural supports battered her at supersonic speeds. Shards of diamond-allotrope slashed her clothes to ribbons.  
If Copwell comes out of this blender in one piece it will be a miracle! thought Celeste as she continued to grope blindly through the rushing typhoon of girlchowder.  
Finally she found what she was looking for: the telltale seam of the door.  
Sliding her fingers into the crack and bending the nigh-indestructible macromolecular alloy as if it were two sheets of ice cream cake, Celeste forced open the doors.  
BOOOM! A million gallons of high-pressure jizz moving at Mach three exploded out into the hallway with a screaming Celeste riding the tip of the column. The spunk was moving at such speed that it was harder than stone. She smashed through the doors of the elevator at the end of the hallway and shot up the shaft like a bullet through the barrel of a gun.  
She burst through the top of the mountain in an explosion of rock and jizz and sailed off into the air.  
Viewed from the outside, the MCS mountain headquarters looked like an overgrown baking-soda volcano as white goop erupted from the exit wound left by Celeste’s departure and began to ooze down the slope. Hot girlchowder erupted from several more points on the mountain’s surface as the facility beneath rapidly filled with Dezerea’s hot, thick spunk.

***  
Elsewhere in the mountain facility, the doctors in the MCS infirmary looked around in alarm as the entire room shook.  
“Another impact?” asked Dr. Spenks, hurriedly steadying a tray of surgical implements.  
“Impossible, the next coil isn’t due to impact the city for another thirteen minutes,” responded her colleague, Dr. Iris.  
On the bed in front of them, the bulbous, cum-bloated form of Maxine jiggled like gelatin. Her cock twitched and splurted out a liter of thick, fragrant spunk that steamed as it slid down the curvature of her belly into the overflowing tray on the floor. Max let out a long, low moan as her toes curled and uncurled.  
“I can only imagine what she must be feeling,” said Dr. Janes with just a touch of envy.

***  
The moist, pulsating walls quivered around Ego and Superego Maxine as a tremor swept through the grotesquely mutated landscape of Maxine’s subconscious. Where once the supergenius futa’s internal mindscape had been a monument to rationality and order, it had become a twisted, freakish carnival of sexual depravity.  
“What was that?” asked Superego, looking around nervously as the glistening tunnel contracted and writhed. She was already off-balance without access to the bulk of her intellect. Being limited to the cognitive power of a baseline human, even a particularly brilliant one, was unsettling in the extreme.  
“Id is getting excited. She just absorbed another chunk of my essence,” said Ego, a little shakily. “Something swept through our higher cognitive layers. It felt like a psychic presence, but I don’t have enough awareness on that level to tell who or what it was.”  
“It was probably another hapless telepath,” said Superego, shaking her head sadly. How many more minds would her rampant Id consume?  
“I dunno, this felt bigger than the others. I don’t think Id was strong enough to overpower it. The struggle sure got her hot and bothered, though. She’s subjecting my primary manifestation to some pretty brutal S&M right now…” Ego winced again as her big self in the upper consciousness languished under Id Maxine’s whip.  
“Then we need to move faster,” said Superego, turning to continue down the long, musky tunnel.  
“Where are we going anyway?” asked Ego. The pair had been wandering the labyrinthine tunnels of Maxine’s subconscious for hours, crossing and recrossing their path as the mindscape shifted around them. Encounters with Id’s fantasy constructs slowed their progress as well. Shambling, hypersexual monsters whose only desire was to fuck the brains out of anything they saw, including each other. A few near misses had taught the pair the value of caution.  
“Unallocated memory,” answered Superego. “I have a plan.”  
“You do?” asked Ego, her golden, knee-length cock flopping wildly back and forth as she jogged to catch up with her more rational counterpart. “What is it?”  
“I don’t know it yet,” answered Superego.  
“Uhh… Are you sure you’re still functioning at baseline human intelligence?” asked Ego.  
Superego threw out a hand to check Ego’s movement as they reached the end of the tunnel. She ended up grabbing a fistful of Ego’s beachball-like tits. The erect nipple against Superego’s palm was wet with milk.  
“Ew, seriously?” Superego frowned and wiped the milk on the wall, which shivered lasciviously on contact.  
“How can you have a plan and not know what it is?” whispered Ego, unperturbed by having her tit grabbed.  
“I don’t know, but I’m betting we used to. You don’t think someone as smart as us would have foreseen this? Even as a remote contingency?” asked Superego, crouching low.  
“I guess…” answered Ego.  
“Trust me, if a hack porn writer who’s only a baseline human can imagine this scenario, a supergenius futa like ourselves would easily have guessed at this possibility,” hissed Superego, advancing slowly.  
“That’s an oddly specific analogy, but go on,” said Ego.  
“She would have made plans to deal with the situation, however unlikely. Before I lost control of my mind—”  
“Our mind,” corrected Ego.  
Superego rolled her eyes. “Before Id took over,” she continued, “I would have left something behind for us to find in this exact scenario. My gut tells me it’s in unallocated memory.”  
“I’m not sure how much we should trust the subconscious feeling of someone’s subconscious feeling,” said Ego, skeptically.  
“Shh!” Superego peered around the corner. “There’s something up ahead.”  
Dark shapes writhed in the large, circular room ahead. They looked like humanoid figures rendered in translucent jelly. Ego and Superego watched the slime orgy in silence.  
Inside a slimy pool at the center, erotic shapes bloomed and wrestled with one another, merging and unmerging in a hypnotic display of unfettered pleasure. Occasionally the blobs took the shape of Maxine’s classmates, or Maxine herself, or her mother and father all locked in an ever shifting orgy of color and form. It didn’t seem to matter to Id what shape her fantasies took as long as she got her rocks off. Moans and screams bubbled out of the slime blob, and every so often a surge of pleasure would wash over the entire area and set the walls quivering again.  
Superego Maxine found herself growing both wet and hard in spite of her best efforts to control her libido, and she had to concentrate to keep her proportions from morphing into the same hypersexual parody of herself that Ego had manifested.  
“We’ve got to get around them somehow,” said Superego. “Access to Unallocated Memory should be just beyond that door,” she said, pointing to a vagina-shaped opening on the opposite side of the domed room.  
“They seem pretty preoccupied,” observed Ego, watching the lava-lamp-like dance of globular bodies. A huge, red blob reared up out of the mass, extruding itself into the shape of a towering earth-mother with Maxine’s face. The behemoth Maxine did a belly flop onto a crowd of exuberant slime-people which squirmed and screamed with delight as red tentacles enveloped and caressed them.  
“Go, now!” Superego hissed.  
The pair bolted, hugging the walls of the circular room to stay as far from the surging goo-orgy as they possibly could. Their passage seemed to go unmarked by the sexual ooze, which often threatened to overflow the confines of its pool, only to settle back down as the temporary satiation of climax rippled through its mass.  
Each time the orgasmic waves radiated from the blob of slime, Superego felt her body change. The pulse would sweep over her and she would lose focus, finding herself drawn to the mass as her sexual organs swelled with anticipation. She couldn’t fully concentrate on moving forward and maintaining her chosen shape at the same time. With every step, her body seemed heavier as her breasts, cock, balls and buttocks expanded to match the level of arousal throbbing inside her.  
Ego wasn’t doing much better. The glowing, golden giantess had to waddle bowlegged as she dragged her massive balls and constantly drooling cock across the floor.  
They’d made it almost all the way around the perimeter when an overenthusiastic thrust from one of the slime-creatures accidentally scattered globs of multicolored jelly all over the room. A glob of blue jelly the size of a soccer ball landed directly on Superego’s cleavage, which by then was more than large enough to accommodate the translucent mass with room to spare.  
“Hi!” it squeaked, sprouting a cute face. “Nice tits! Let’s fuck!”  
“Aaah!” Maxine screamed, slapping at the blob.  
“I can make you feel good!” squeaked the jelly, slipping down between her tits and wrapping itself around her cock like an onahole.  
“Oooh!” Superego moaned, her knees turning to rubber as the eager slime began to jack her veiny, rock-hard organ.  
“Superego!” Ego tried to rush over to her counterpart, but could barely move beneath the weight of her exaggerated anatomy. She stumbled and fell tits down, ass up, presenting her puckered butthole and slick, swollen pussy to the bulging slime blob in the center of the room.  
An excited moan bubbled up out of the slime mass as a forest of tentacles sprouted from the goo, creeping their way excitedly toward Ego’s exposed holes.  
“S-stop!” Superego managed to choke out before a powerful orgasm brought her to her knees. A mighty rope of jizz blasted from the tip of her arm-length cock, where it was caught and swallowed up by the slime.  
Ego screamed as slime tentacles enveloped her backside and penetrated her insides. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she struggled against the creatures’ oozy caress.  
Superego came again and again. With each ejaculation she felt herself shrinking as more of her essence got absorbed by the rapidly swelling blue blob, which had begun to assume a roughly human shape.  
Superego grinned stupidly as the blue slime girl jammed a tentacle in her asshole, massaging her prostate and coaxing out yet another, bigger burst of cum that left her feeling several pounds lighter and several inches shorter.  
“At this rate, there won’t be anything left of you!” said the blue blob, its cartoon face grinning wickedly as it metabolized more of Superego’s essence into itself.  
Behind her, Ego screamed. Her already bloated body seemed to have swollen to even greater size as the goo monsters poured into her guts. Her face was barely visible between the swell of her rapidly-expanding tits and the rolls of fat that were burgeoning all over her body.  
“Superego y-you’ve got to… fight fire with fire!” urged Ego, groaning as another man-sized blob of goo climbed inside her already distended and drooling cunt to join the party in her womb.  
Comprehension dawned on Superego’s orgasm-addled face and she turned against the blue blob with the fire of determination in her eyes.  
“Huh?” the blue blob blinked its cartoon eyes.  
“I’m gonna suck you dry!” said Superego, seizing the blue blob’s throbbing jelly cock and stuffing it in her mouth. It tasted like artificial blue raspberry flavoring.  
“Oooh! Yeah!” moaned the blue blob, apparently just as happy to be on the receiving end of its own treatment.  
Hot goop spurted against the back of Superego’s throat and she swallowed eagerly. She felt herself growing almost immediately.  
“More, more!” cried the blue blob, seizing Superego by the back of the head and forcing its jelly cock deep down her esophagus.  
Being only a mental construct, Superego Maxine didn’t need to breathe, and pushed her plush lips forward to take the jelly girl to the hilt.  
“Yeah!” the Blue blob squeaked. More goo splattered into the pit of Superego’s belly, where it was absorbed instantly.  
Each time the blue blob came in her mouth, Superego felt herself getting stronger, smarter, taller. Finally all that was left was a disembodied cock like a transparent gel dildo that squealed with delight as it vanished down her throat.  
Superego stood, feeling better than she had before. A shadow fell over her and she turned.  
“AAAAH!” she screamed, throwing up her arms to shield her face as the towering blob descended on her and she was enveloped by its rubbery, slick warmth.  
“Settle down, it’s just me,” said Ego, releasing the cowering imaginary girl.  
Ego stepped back into the light.  
She was huge. A mobile mountain of jiggling flesh. Her legs were invisible behind a pair of balls like twin minivans and a cock like a length of industrial oil pipeline. Her huge , fat belly swelled out like the nose of a dirigible and massive folds of fat spilled over broad hips and buttocks the size of a pickup truck. Each of her tits was a weather-balloon-sized orb that rested on the ground like a sleeping whale. Rivers of thick milk poured from nipples the size of traffic cones.  
Atop this mountain of golden curves, Ego’s tiny head sat like a cherry on top of the world’s most hypersexual sundae.  
“You’ll have to go ahead,” said Ego, wincing as something big inside her belly shifted. “I’ve still got some hnggg digesting to do.”  
“R-right…” said Superego. She turned back just before she passed through the orifice. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”  
“I’m hurk fine,” Ego grimaced. “None of them have the strength of personality to best urp me!”  
Superego nodded and dashed down the passage toward unallocated memory.  
She followed the winding tunnels deeper and deeper into her mind, pausing only briefly to rest and get her bearings before pushing onward. As she left the part of her mind dedicated to active imagination and more dedicated to storage, she encountered fewer and fewer of Id’s hypersexed tulpas, and the landscape became less persistent in its attempts to waylay her passage.  
Finally, she reached the rigid, vault-like doors of her long-term memory storage. Despite the pulsing, throbbing, squirting, fleshy consistency of the mindscape around it, the doors to long-term memory seemed remarkably untouched by Id’s corruption.  
Maxine’s Superego breathed a sigh of relief as the spun the dials and heaved open the heavy, armored door to peer inside.  
“No!” Superego fell to her knees. The vault door fell off its hinges beside her.  
“No!” She screamed “Noooooooo!”  
The meticulously organized and curated halls of Maxine’s long-term memory had become a towering garbage heap of chaos. Mountains of writhing nude bodies, sex toys, body parts and other sexual grotesqueries were piled in mounds as far as the eye could see, stretching off to an impenetrable haze.  
“There’s supposed to be enough empty storage space here to retain the total information content of all human history a hundred times over!” Superego yelled. “And my stupid Id is filling it up with this… this crap!”  
She kicked at a column of flickering televisions that towered up into the haze above her head. Each of the screens showed a looped clip of some pornographic fantasy Id had decided was worth remembering. The tower quaked and she was forced to flee as screaming, moaning TVs fell out of the sky around her. Even with the glass shattered, fragmented versions of the pornographic videos continued to play on the scattered shards.  
Here and there, the old remnants of Maxine’s formerly structured memories protruded from the mess, partially fused with the twisted landscape around it.  
Superego Maxine pulled open a filing cabinet embedded between a pair of disembodied tits. The papers inside seemed uncorrupted and undamaged. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
There might be hope after all…  
Maxine picked her way across the chaotic heaps. Once or twice, she paused to watch from a distance as gaping orifices opened up in the sky to discharge a rain of more garbage sexual fantasies cooked up by her rampaging Id.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of climbing, Superego reached an as-yet-untouched portion of her longterm memory.  
The gross, surreal landscape of sex terminated abruptly on the edge of a phalanx of towering filing cabinets.   
The cabinets were arranged with military precision into rows and columns that stretched off into infinity. Each block of cabinets was the size of an office building, stretching up into the fog overhead. Even if the majority of Maxine’s memory space had been given over to Id’s lewd creations, the remaining fraction of free space was still incalculaby vast.  
Well, incalculable until Superego regained control of her rapidly-devolving mind that is.  
Spurred on by renewed hope, Superego slid down a slope of dildos and fleshlights and took off at a run down the aisle between the mountainous storage cabinets.  
She wasn’t entirely sure what she was looking for, but she would know it when she found it.  
In fact, she almost missed it.  
The labels on all the drawers here were blank, and every drawer she checked was empty.  
She’d been walking for miles before she stopped to rest, allowing herself to slide down the wall of drawers and plop her sore, bare butt down on the cool tiles of the floor.  
“How would my more cognizant self have hidden a plan in such a way that someone as stupid as me could find it by searching randomly? She’d have no idea what direction I’d be coming from or what search pattern I’d use… did she expect me to just keep looking until I dropped—” A lightbulb went on over Superego’s head.  
No. Way.  
She sat up and turned slowly to look at the label of the filing cabinet directly behind her head.  
The tiny index card on the front of the drawer read “contingencies” in neat typewriter font.  
She yanked the drawer open. Inside was a sealed, red envelope marked “IN CASE OF ID RAMPAGE.”  
This was it. This was the plan! It appeared as if Maxine had calculated the radius of her depowered Superego’s exhaustion down to the last foot!  
Superego Maxine whooped with joy and dashed off back in the direction of her higher consciousness.  
As the sound of her bare feet hitting the tile faded, the drawer she left open began to melt and bubble as a mass of writhing, black tentacles crept up out of its depths.  
Somewhere above, Maxine’s Id chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dezerea tests her newfound powers and spawns an army of cum-golems to help deal with the jizz ring encircling the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more Supanari, I need your support! Subscribe and vote on my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Dezerea was awakened by Dr. Copwell’s psychic screaming.   
The hapless scientist had been blasted out of the de-monsterization chamber by the supersonic river of cum that had erupted when Celeste had ripped open the blast doors. Unlike Celeste, who’d been launched clear out of the facility by the eruption, Dr. Copwell had become caught on a piece of stuck scaffolding in the elevator shaft. She was badly injured. If she hadn’t been rock hard from lusting after Dezerea’s impressively-enhanced organ, she probably wouldn’t have had enough invulnerability to survive. Even as it was, she was barely clinging to life. Mach-speed blades of shattered ultradiamond glass had cut her badly, and even a futa couldn’t hold her breath indefinitely, especially when thousands of PSI worth of boiling hot jizz were forcing themselves up her nose and into her lungs.  
Dezerea was still cumming at a terrifying rate, and the flow through her bulging cock was increasing by the second. The pleasure that filled her body with the blinding light of a thousand atomic explosions made it nearly impossible to think. If her mind wandered for even a moment, she became lost in the swirling storm of ecstasy. The lack of oxygen further intensified the already unimaginable orgasm, her futa resilience allowing her to ride a protracted wave of erotic asphyxiation.  
Still, bit by bit, she was regaining control of her conscious thought and her powers. She couldn’t stop herself from cumming, but she could at least act if she mustered the force of will to fight through the orgasm scrambling her brain.  
The first thing she did was alter the makeup of her jizz to transform her sperm cells into workers and healers that would protect Dr. Copwell and move her to safety while treating her injuries. Within half a second, she’d produced two Olympic swimming pools’ worth of the benevolent swimmers. Within one and a half seconds, she’d filled the entire volume of the one hundred foot cube with the most advanced nanomedical substance ever produced on earth.  
She used her psysight and telekinesis to track and guide the flow of her new creations as they enveloped the unconscious doctor and carry her through the maze of passages until she was safe on the slope of the mountain. Along the way, they healed her cuts and oxygenated her blood.  
Dezerea also guided her friendly super jizz to conduct a search and rescue throughout the rest of the facility, rescuing and reviving any baseline humans who were trapped or drowned by her careless ejaculation. Thankfully, even those that had been drowned had only been “dead” for a minute or two at most and were easily revived to full health after the ambulatory jizz blobs had carried them into the open air.  
Hundreds of non-futa scientists and security personnel awoke, dazed and disoriented on the slope of the Monster Control Squad mountain complex as rivers and waterfalls of Dezerea’s super-spunk oozed down the slope around them like pearly white magma. More of the steamy spunk erupted from fissures nearby, blasting out into the air in milky arcs before splashing down to merge with the rest of the fragrant ooze as it slid its way down into the growing lake around the base of the mountain.  
Though Dezerea had enough control over her powers to direct the flow of her cum, she still found herself unequal to the challenge of actually making it stop.  
“It feels too good!” thought Dezerea, every microsecond of coherent thought won only through bitter struggle against the mind-melting orgasms that surged through her body and brain like an electric storm. “I never want it to end!”  
She felt her balls surge again and the flow of jizz doubled and redoubled.  
“Fuuuuuuuck!” Dezerea’s psychic scream echoed through every mind for fifty miles.

***  
“What the hell was that?” Chance Heartway clapped her hands to her ears in a futile attempt to shut out the voice ringing in her head. Zhi and Ms. Tracy were similarly affected. All around them, futas involved in the rescue efforts clapped their hands over their ears and dropped to their knees. Forcefields flickered out of existence and heavy objects suspended by telekinesis surrendered abruptly to the pull of gravity.  
Only stoic, silent Tawnya seemed unaffected by the mind-numbing howl of psychic agony sweeping across the city, the only indication she’d heard anything was a slow, curious turn toward the MCS headquarters, which was bursting at the seams with gushing rivers of jizz.  
Without the other futas holding the line, the makeshift dams holding back the tidal wave of Katie’s super-spunk shattered within moments. A four story wall of white ooze swept down Sixteenth Street, sweeping up cars, trucks, mailboxes, anything and everything in its path. The dazed, hapless futas cowered before it, cringing like bugs under a descending boot.  
The white wave crashed down over them and the girls screamed as they were enveloped in darkness. It took even their super-minds the better part of a second to register that they hadn’t been swallowed up by a million gallons of gushing girlchowder.  
A ball of white plasma flared in the darkness, illuminating Tawnya’s emotionless face, like an ebon statue hovering in the dark. Over and around them, Tawnya’s flawlessly transparent forcefield curved like a dome of zero-refractory glass.  
“What was that scream?” demanded Zhi, regaining her bearings.  
Several other futas were curious as well and they clustered around Tawnya’s globe of light looking for answers.  
“Deserea,” answered Tawnya, cryptically.  
The floor lurched and the trapped futas gave cries of surprise as the entire bubble began to drift upwards. A few dizzying moments and they were out, breaking the surface of the goop with a stubborn pop. Tentacles of ooze lashed out at the sphere, trying to drag it back down into the muck, but Tawnya’s will was implacable and their ascent remained steady until they were well clear of the tentacles’ reach.  
Back in the daylight, the futas’ courage and rationality returned, and the girls who’d lost their erections started stroking themselves hard again to regain their full power.  
Chance, Zhi and Ms. Tracy clustered around Tawnya, who was staring blankly off into the distance.  
“Hey uhh… thanks for saving us down there,” said Chance, shuffling her feet on the transparent forcefield.  
“It’s nice that someone didn’t go all to pieces,” said Zhi, nonchalantly straightening her ponytail.  
“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” demanded Chance, scowling at Zhi. “You were just as fucked up as I was!”  
“Hardly!”  
“Oh yeah?”  
The two girls immediately started bickering in earnest, with Ms. Tracy rushing in to try and break up the scuffle.  
Tawnya paid them no attention, continuing to stare off toward the erupting cum-volcano that was once MCU headquarters, and the mind stirring within...

***  
Superego-Maxine sprinted through the twisted labyrinth of her hijacked mind. Corridors that had once been full of insatiable sex-monsters were now eerily silent as SuperMax traversed the slime-encrusted passageways and tunnels. Discarded condoms, massive puddles of jizz and glisteningly-moist sex toys of all shapes and sizes littered the abandoned highways and byways of Maxine’s once-pristine mental landscape. After one wrong turn, SuperMax found herself plunged neck deep into a canyon filled to overflowing with cum-bloated condoms tied off like water balloons. The canyon stretched for miles, curving and recurving on itself in a pattern SuperMax quickly recognized as the folds of a human brain. Limited though she was to the high upper echelons of normal human intellect, estimated the analogous volume of the canyon network to be several times that of the Pacific Ocean, and all of it filled to the brim with swollen jizzbags.  
“Katie always did say I had cum on the brain,” SuperMax tutted to herself as she waded through the still-warm sacks of semen.  
She had no idea how deep the canyon was beneath her, though she had a sense that if she sank, it would be days and days before she reached the bottom. Keeping that cheerful thought in her head, Superego Maxine made her way gingerly across the rubbery river.  
Halfway across, she felt something stir, a reverberation that set the multicolored rubber cum-ballons quivering.  
“What the—” Superego Maxine stopped in her tracks, fearful that the tremors could cause a shift in her tenuous footing that would pull her under.  
Another, stronger ripple moved through the canyon and SuperMax screamed as the slippery bags beneath her feet parted and she plunged several feet beneath the surface of the condom sea. For a long panicked moment, SuperMax thrashed mindlessly among the cumbags, popping several of the spunk-filled balloons and ending up drenched in warm jizz. The coating of slick juices made it even more difficult for her to gain purchase in the rubbery depths and she could tell she was sinking deeper even as she tried to dig her way out. Hot cum from bursting condoms covered her face, filling her nose and mouth.  
There was a sudden rumble and Superego Maxine found herself squeezed as the pressure around her intensified dramatically. A moment later, she was flying through the air; something had thrown her free! SuperMax tumbled in a long arc, landing with a muffled splash of bursting condoms.  
Gasping and spluttering, SuperMax had barely extricated herself from the cum-filled crater she’d created when she felt the condoms around her shifting once more. This time, she could see the origin of the turbulence: a raised hump in the surface of the condom sea, moving swiftly in her direction, like the wake of some pelagic monstrosity lurking beneath the surface. There was something burrowing through the condoms!  
Maxine’s Superego turned and crawled as quickly as she could in the opposite direction, but it was impossible to gain any traction in the slimy muck. Something huge heaved beneath her and she felt herself thrown into the air once again.  
Below her, a huge, serpentine shape breached the surface of the condom sea like a gargantuan whale.  
“Of course it’s a giant cock,” said Maxine, rolling her eyes in spite of it all.  
The titanic phallus was the size of an oil tanker, its enormous, dark, gleaming head twisted toward the tiny, falling girl, its urethra a black pit yawning wide to swallow her whole.

***  
Dezerea found herself conscious once again. She had no idea how long this period of lucidity would last before the swells of orgasm would overtake her once more, but she didn’t intend to waste a single millisecond. Her body’s oxygen levels were dangerously low; the next time she lost consciousness, she might not wake up.   
Dezerea noticed that each time she regained consciousness she had greater control of her powers. She took the reins of them now, accessing her ability to teleport.  
It’s time to get as far from the city as possible. She thought. The first responders outside have enough jizz to deal with falling from the sky without me flooding it from below.  
In a flash and a thunderclap of imploding cum, Dezerea vanished from the inside of the mountain base and reappeared in the upper atmosphere in an explosion of white goo. The shock of freezing air against her bare skin was like the blast of a cold shower, snapping her back into lucidity like a lightning bolt. Gasping for breath, she found the hold her orgasm had over her body and brain beginning to weaken.  
Dezerea did the calculations in her head and was fully prepared for the thrust effect her still-erupting cock would have on her momentum. She figured the correct angle to the thousandth decimal point, and mere seconds after materialization she was on a vector that would take her into orbit and intercept the curvature of the next band of jizz. She sealed a pocket of air around her head in a forcefield bubble that gave everything a slightly orange tint.  
“I’ve got all this free thrust,” Dezerea said to herself. “I might as well use it.”  
Rising on a plume of spunk, Dezerea rocketed upwards toward the falling rope of Katie’s cum. The fifty-foot wide cable of ultra-jizz seemed thinner than a strand of floss from Dezerea’s current distance, but the force of Dezrea’s ejaculation drove her upward toward the rope at thirty gravities of acceleration.  
The petit Indian girl had soon matched velocity with the strand, and was satisfied to note that her own cumstream was nearly as thick as that of the mysterious being that had blasted a rope clear from the Earth to the moon.  
“It’s time to fight cum with cum,” said Dezerea, grinning. The vacuum of space was nothing to her. Eventually, Dez knew, she would have to replenish her oxygen supply, but her super-invulnerability protected her from the harshness of the hard vacuum and she knew she wouldn’t need that long in space to accomplish her mission.  
First things first, Dezerea arrested her acceleration by applying her flight power in an equal and opposite vector from her ejaculation. Next, she angled her cock so that her jizz stream would impact in the San Futas bay area. She restructured her jizz from an ultra-healing formula into an even more complex structure: fully mobile and intelligent, Dezerea’s little helpers would soon corral the troublesome space-sperm and have the city spotless by the time she returned from orbit.  
Dezerea could feel herself coming fully into her new power level now. The mind-melting orgasm had almost faded completely, though she was still blasting cum as strong —and stronger— than ever before. With a little willpower, Dezerea found she could actually control the flow of her jizz, cutting the stream down to a pitiful trickle or opening it up in a furious geyser that made her earlier ejaculation seem like a spurt of precum. Grinning with this newfound power, Dezerea clenched her balls, turning the flow of spunk to its full might!  
The stream of baby batter blasting from the ultra-hung futa’s bulging cock started off only a few inches wide when it left her cumslit, but quickly expanded to a mighty torrent almost a hundred feet wide as the compressed spunk expanded in the freedom of open space. For every second that passed, Dezerea blasted out enough hot jizz to fill twenty five Olympic-sized swimming pools.  
Fuck, this feels good! Thought Dezerea. And now I can do it at will! I can orgasm hands-free anytime, anyplace, for as long and as much as I want. I can even ejaculate without orgasm if I want to keep my head clear!  
Dezerea’s next order of business was to explore her other powers. She discovered she had the power to reshape her bodily proportions at will (except, frustratingly, the size of her cock) and quickly set about adding pounds, inches and curves to her slender frame. A narrow tube like a drinking straw extruded from the force-bubble wrapped around Dezerea’s head and dipped into the cumstream. Dez sucked it down eagerly; by diverting the tiniest sliver of the flow of her jizz into her mouth, Dezerea had all the biomass she needed to make whatever changes she wanted to her body.  
She started by adding height. Dezerea’s limbs lengthened, her torso stretched. Bones thickened and ligaments expanded as Dezerea grew from a tiny girl just over five feet tall to a towering goddess of seven and a half feet.  
If it gets inconvenient, I can always shrink later. Dezerea thought, smirking.  
Dezerea’s breasts swelled, filling out her formerly tiny buds into heavy, juicy melons. Her butt, hips, legs and thighs also got a boost, plumping up until her proportions were cartoonishly exaggerated.  
Then Dezerea started adding muscle. Layer on layer, band on band, girding her like armor, Dezerea’s physique swelled as she brought herself up to the peak of her strength potential for her dick size.  
Now Dezerea truly looked the superbeing she knew herself to be. With a laugh that echoed inside the bubble of air that enclosed her head, she gripped her titanic cock in both hands and poured forth her seed across the earth.

***  
“What? Impossible!” Ms. Tracy exclaimed, holding a hand to the commbud in her ear.  
“What is it?” asked Zhi and Chance together, huddling around their teacher as if to eavesdrop on the transmission.  
The color drained from Ms. Tracy’s face and she slowly turned to look out at the San Futas bay, her eyes wide with fear.  
“Space command reports a second cumrope just appeared out of nowhere in low-earth orbit. The tip is due to touch down fifty miles off the west coast of San Futas,” Ms. Tracy told them in a stunned monotone.  
Zhi and Chance both turned to follow Ms. Tracy’s gaze. A blazing thread had appeared in the sky to the east, tracing a line that faded to invisibility as it left the atmosphere. A hundred-foot-wide column of super-semen a thousand miles high and weighing over one point two billion tons was plunging towards earth at mach speeds.  
The flash of impact was blinding even from over the horizon, and the three futas had to shield their eyes from the sudden blaze of light as billions of tons of water were flash-boiled into steam over the course of a few milliseconds. Even Tawnya, still fixated on the mountain behind them, had to close her eyes from the glare of reflected light off the mountainside. The shockwave hit them a little under a minute later, blasting them with hurricane force as every window in the city below them was shattered.  
A miles-high mushroom-cloud of steam rose into view over the horizon, driven higher and wider by the sheer volume of Dezerea’s jizz pouring down to earth.  
“Is it just me, or is that cloud getting closer?” asked Chance, shouting over the gale-force winds whipping around them.  
“It’s definitely getting closer,” agreed Zhi, too stunned to contradict her rival.  
“That’s not a cloud…” said Ms. Tracy, squinting at the swirling white mass spreading out from the top of the expanding mushroom cloud.  
The white mass twisted and stretched, defying the normal laws of weather and convection. What should have been a circular cloud took on an elongated shape, stretching out toward San Futas.  
“Are those… birds?” asked Zhi, peering up at the white specks now taking shape as the leading edge of the white mass drew overhead.  
“No way! Those look like…” Chance’s words trailed off and her jaw dropped.  
“Dezerea?” Ms. Tracy couldn’t believe her eyes. Thousands —no, millions, maybe even tens of millions of winged, white Dezereas were descending on San Futas. Their alabaster bodies glinted in the sun as they swooped overhead, gliding on broad wings that morphed like living liquid to give them the most optimal shape for their maneuvers.  
“Have no fear, citizens! Ultra-Dezerea is here!” millions of Dezerea-copies spoke in unison.  
The winged army swarmed over the city, breaking off into squadrons to seek out, extricate and carry off to safety any citizen still menaced by the spreading tide of jizz. The ultra-medical substance of the cum-golems’ bodies mended the wounds of the injured, closing wounds and knitting together broken bones in mere minutes.  
The swarm of Dezereas was as thick as snowflakes in a blizzard, blocking out the sun overhead and cutting visibility down to only a few hundred feet. Ms. Tracy, Chance and Zhi all watched in awe, spinning themselves around so as not to miss a single moment of the impossible spectacle. The stench in the air was thick and sweet. The four futas had no trouble at all maintaining their erections in the cloud of aphrodisiac musk.  
In fact, every futa within miles of the swarm found herself growing harder than she ever had before as Dezerea’s chemical concoction hit their nostrils. Reinvigorated with energy, the flagging futas redoubled their effort in the rescue and reclamation of the city.  
One of the Dezreas peeled off from a nearby formation and circled down to the quartet of hovering futas.  
“Hello, friends!” the winged cum-golem called to them.  
“Dezerea? Is it really you?” asked Chance, reaching out to prod the shoulder of the flapping cum-creature.  
“Yes and no,” answered the golem. She bobbed up and down, swaying from side to side as she flapped to stay roughly level with the four girls hovering in midair. Dezerea’s goo-golems might have looked like futas, but had none of their powers. “This is only a simulacrum formed from my ultrajizz. A ‘Jizzerea’ if you will. You are speaking to the real Dezerea via conductive telepathy, though.”  
“Are you controlling all of these… simulacra?” asked Ms. Tracy, gazing around at the millions upon millions of flying Jizzereas.  
The Jizzerea shook her head. “That would be a needless waste of my mental capacity,” she answered. “I’ve assumed direct control of this unit to communicate with you. The other Jizzereas are semi-independent drones. I give general directions to the swarm and it is intelligent enough to carry out my orders.”  
“I see you weren’t worried about flattering yourself when you designed these things,” observed Chance, looking down at the pendulous cock dangling from Jizzerea’s groin.  
“Oh, I assure you my proportions are even more impressive than this.” The Jizzerea smirked.  
“You’re kidding!” exclaimed Zhi. “Could you have really gained so much?”  
“You’ll see!” the Jizzerea winked.  
“These constructs are amazing,” said Ms. Tracy. “How intelligent is each Jizzerea by itself?”  
The Jizzerea waved a hand. “It depends on the biomass but by itself a simulacrum like the one before you is barely more than twice as intelligent as your average human. Hardly any brains at all.”  
“Twice as intelligent?” Ms. Tracy repeated in disbelief.   
“But nearly fifty-times as strong,” said Jizzerea, making a bicep that inflated to a huge size before popping. Cum flecked the faces of the gathered girls.  
Ms. Tracy was still fixated on their intelligence. “You mean these things are sentient?” She asked, wiping jizz off her face.  
“Not in the way you or I understand it.” Jizzerea seemed dismissive of the question.  
“Their individuality is fluid. They can merge or split as needed to accomplish any task. They have no real sense of ‘self.’”   
Below them, a swarm of Jizzereas descended on the cum-smothered streets, merging together and morphing into a large dam to block the flow of spunk before it could flood a nearby side street.  
“You see? They work together perfectly, growing more intelligent as they link up,” said Jizzerea, watching the Jizzereas below as they pushed back the tide of Katie’s baby batter.  
More Jizzereas dropped from the sky to help, merging with the others to form a sort of membrane that would contain Katie’s super-spunk.  
The Jizzerea-based disaster relief to be going perfectly. The entire city, down to the last tunnel-worker, lost child, and goldfish was evacuated within ten minutes. From orbit, Dezerea’s psysight allowed her to pinpoint every living thing in the city down to a depth of three hundred feet and it was barely the matter of the slightest whim to divert a few thousand gallons of Jizzerea to the scene for rescue.  
Even with over a dozen Jizzereas to each man, woman, child, puppy, and goldfish in San Futas, there were still tens of millions left over to clean up the cum. Squads of Jizzereas would encircle a flooded segment of the city and envelop it with their bodies, sealing it off into building-sized white blobs that resembled gigantic condoms full of spunk.  
“I’m about to pass over the horizon,” announced Jizzerea suddenly. “I’ll lose telepathic contact with you for a bit. I’ll give you a shout when I get back. You for should go find someplace to relax and watch the show. I’ve got it from here.”  
“Girls, I believe she does,” said Ms. Tracy, looking around at the swirling, diving swarms of Jizzereas attacking the cum below.

***  
Back up in space, Dezerea cut off her cum stream, satisfied she’d unleashed enough jizz golems on the globe below to cover all the areas affected by Katie’s gigarope.  
“Now to take care of the spunk still falling to earth!” said Dezerea, clapping her hands together with an imact that —had it been inside an atmosphere, would have leveled buildings for blocks around. She was fully in control of her powers now, operating on a level that made demigods look puny. With a flick of her fingers she could summon a plasma burst that would level an entire city, her muscles could crush coal into diamonds, but she didn’t need to do anything so crass when her telekinesis was strong enough to compress atoms to fusion ignition. And speaking of explosions that could level cities, her forcefields could shrug off atom bombs with ease.  
But all of her physical powers paled in comparison to the mental expansion Dezerea had undergone. Apart from Katie, Dezerea was now the smartest being in the solar system. Before she’d been put in a sex coma, Maxine had boasted an IQ of close to thirty two hundred on the Futa Adjusted Scale. That is, she wielded the combined brainpower of thirty two hundred average humans.  
Dezerea estimated her brain power now exceeded a hundred and forty six thousand points. They would have to make up a whole new scale just for her! If she wanted, she could slow her relative time to a whopping two days per second. In her newly enhanced state, most of that brainpower was still idle, but Dezerea was already filling that space with new ideas beyond the comprehension of even Maxine’s wildest imaginings.  
“Enough self-aggrandizing!” Dezerea giggled. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later when everyone below is worshipping me like a goddess!”  
Dezerea manifested a forcefield shaped like an enormous curved funnel. Bending the smaller end so that it pointed away from the earth, she accelerated toward the near end of the tightening cum-spiral at hypermach speeds, slamming into it with the full force of her strength. The gooey liquid was diverted from its descending orbit and blasted out toward space at a velocity that would take it well beyond the edges of the solar system.  
“Ha ha!” Dezerea laughed and whooped with joy as she circled the earth in an outward spiral, following the trail of Katie’s cum until every drop was fully expelled from earth’s orbit.  
“I hope Maxine wakes up from her coma soon, cuz when she sees me, she’s gonna be so jealous it’ll blast her right back to dreamland!” Dezerea gripped her monster cock in both hands and unleashed another torrent of spunk just for the sheer joy of doing so. She was pleased to see her output had doubled yet again.


End file.
